Bless the Broken Road
by ladie shinomori
Summary: AU. Their paths crossed as both faced a tragedy of their own. A unique kind of friendship and love were formed, despite conflicts and heartaches in their lives. INUYASHAxSANGO pairing. Ch29 & Epilogue up to finish the story entirely.
1. Broken Road

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my words. Not even the song Bless the Broken Road. I attribute that to the band _The Rascal Flatts._**

So another fic. This is only on a trial basis. The idea wont leave me and it's driving me crazy. I have two on-going fics (on my other account) but I just have to write this. So we'll see from there.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken Road**

He held the phone in one hand as he stirred the wheel with the other. His finger dialled the first number then paused. Should he call? What had he got to lose? If she slammed the phone on him, he would still be in his car, driving home, with only his ego to cure. So he pressed on the rest of the remaining digits.

"Umm… Hi. Kikyo? It's me, Inuyasha. I just wanted to talk to you. Kagome? Umm. We're not together at the moment. No. I was just wondering…if maybe…coffee, with me? Don't drink coffee? I forgot. What about tea?"

Inuyasha drummed his left hand at the steering wheel. For some reason he felt giddy while talking to Kikyou on his cellphone. He should feel guilty for cheating on his fiancée, Kagome Higurashi. But… they're on a break. So that would not be considered cheating, would it?

He laughed, a nervous laugh. Kikyou was not buying his intention of just wanting to drink coffee or tea with her. Knowing Inuyasha, the man wanted something more. He was a playboy after all.

"No. I haven't even talked to her for a while now," he gritted his teeth. It was partly true. It had been exactly two hours and twenty-two minutes since he last talked to Kagome. He told her he wanted to take a break from their relationship. He wanted to taste the feel of being a bachelor once again. Then why was he calling his ex-girlfriend, Kikyou Yoru, and asking her for a date? Who knew? Inuyasha shrugged.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Sobs filled her room. She had been crying for hours – since the last phone call from him. That man! Didn't even have the guts to tell her in person. Yet she loved him with all her heart. She would give him everything. But she was angry; and seething mad. He should not hurt her like this, if he really loved her as he had dozens of times said to her. Then why?

"I wish Inuyasha would just die!" she shouted out of frustration.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

He was so engrossed with his phone conversation that he barely took notice of the flashing red light. The atmosphere was dark and damp due to the recent rain. If he were sensitive to such things, he would have taken it as an omen. Something wrong was bound to happen.

And it happened.

Within seconds, bright flash of lights slowly registered to his sight. The loud honking of the vehicle filtered his sensitive ears in slow motion. Yet it happened too fast he was unable to react. His only reaction was to drop the cellphone on his lap. His eyes widened. In an instant his whole lifetime flashed before him. He was going to die; he knew it. This was the end. There was no time to repent for his sins.

An oil truck struck the right side of a dark blue car in an instant, throwing the car off the small cliff, tumbling down. Whoever was inside the vehicle would have slow percentage of survival.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Izayoi Yuukan nearly dropped the phone from her grasp. She tried to remain calm despite the heart-ripping news she had just received. Tears quickly formed in her eyes. _My God, let my Inuyasha be okay…_but she could not convince herself.

"Taisho!" she called, trying her hardest to control her voice from faltering. "Taisho. Taisho!" she called once more, frustration clearly noted in her tone. Her husband appeared, immediately realizing something was wrong with his wife. Izayoi finally broke into hysterics. "Police on phone… Inuyasha… car… over a cliff…unconscious… Kibou Hospital," she said between wailings. She fell on her knees, sobbing hard.

Taisho's features hardened, but someone must stay strong. He helped his wife get up on her knees, holding her firmly to stop her violent shaking. "Let's go," he said in an extremely composed tone. The parents immediately drove to the said hospital, uncaring if they were both in their sleeping garments. Their youngest son's life was more important than their dishevelled appearance.

They got to the hospital as soon as possible. They were informed Inuyasha was still on the E.R. One of the nurses had the heart and mind to point to his location, the trauma room. Both parents caught sight of their son's silver hair tainted with bloodstains. His face was bloodied, as well as his left arm. Izayoi clutched onto her husband. Inuyasha had always been a strong young man, even in his childhood. She was not prepared for the sight she saw. "He seemed so weak…" she whispered in a coarse voice.

"Mom, Dad," a voice called to them. The couple turned to see their eldest son approached them, a rare worried look of expression on his face. "A maid informed me of Inuyasha's accident. How is he?"

"We don't know yet, Sesshoumaru," was the only response he got. Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod, eyes narrowing as he set eyes on his younger brother's almost battered body. He and Inuyasha were not _the_ best of friends but it did not mean the brothers did not care for each other. Sesshoumaru clenched his fists. "He will get through this…" he muttered loud enough for his parents to hear.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

A young woman rushed in the crowded hospital, panic-stricken. She received a call at work that her younger brother fainted at home and was rushed to the hospital by an ambulance. She clutched her right chest as she approached the hospital counter to inquire.

"I'm the sister of Kohaku Meiyo. He was rushed here an hour ago?" she asked a nurse, a knot forming in her throat.

"Wait here, ma'am. I'll call the doctor for you," the nurse told her.

Tears immediately formed in her eyes. She did not like the sound of it. If everything was fine, the nurse could have simply told her. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand. She could not lose Kohaku. He was her only family now; losing him would be like losing the will to continue living. The nurse cam back, a soft smile on her face.

"Ms. Meiyo? The doctor will see you in a few minutes. No need to worry. Kohaku is just resting. You'll be able to see him after you talk to Dr. Suikotsu. Please follow me," the nurse led her to a small waiting room inside the E.R. "Wait here, the doctor will be out in a moment."

Sango took a seat in hesitation. She glanced towards a group of three people. Her eyes first shifted to the couple sitting. The woman was sobbing softly against, presumably, her husband's chest. A tall man with silver hair was standing, leaning against the wall; his face bent low. The look on their faces was all gloomy. Sango closed her eyes, her throat tightening again. She should prepare herself for the worst; but was unable to do so. Kohaku was her only source of inspiration in life. Everything about her little brother was about hope. She, instead, hoped for the best.

The said Dr. Suikotsu appeared after fifteen minutes of wait. Everybody immediately approached the doctor. He turned first to the small family.

"Mr. Yuukan, Mrs. Yuukan, your son is stable now. The bone in his left arm was fractured, but the x-rays showed it could be easily healed. He hit his head rather too hard. As a result, he is still in a coma. No surgery is needed but he will be under careful observation at the ICU. Until he is conscious, there are still many things that can't be deduced. We'll just have to wait and see. You all should rest," he gave them a slight nod before turning to Sango. "Ms. Meiyo? I'm Dr. Suikotsu. I was the one who examined your brother," he led Sango aside, his serious tone inevitable. "You're brother is placed at the ICU as well. There were just not enough white cells produced in your brother's body right now. Chemotherapy is the logical choice but… it could not guarantee recovery." Sango did not miss the sad note in the doctor's statement.

She nodded and gave the doctor a smile. "I know, doctor. I'm aware of it." There was no need for the doctor to state it. Leukemia was the type pf disease hard to cure. Surviving leukemia was rare; and Sango knew his brother's chances. "Can I see him now, doctor?"

"Follow me, then," Dr. Suikotsu led her out of the room. Before Sango stepped out, she took a quick glance at the three people who was still there. She gave the woman, the mother, a hopeful smile, as if giving her the hope she had minutes ago. The woman replied with a small smile too.

* * *

**A/N**: the plot? I borrowed it from a Filipino movie that I love so much. This was first written as an RK fic for the AoshiMegumi pairing but… I have 2 already so… I wrote one for my fave IY alternate pairing INUSAN. 

Hopefully I'll continue with this… I dunno. Anyways forgive me for the lame last names I gave the characters…

If my Japanese translation is wrong, inform me…

**Yoru** – night

**Kibou** – hope

**Yuukan** – bravery

**Meiyo **- honour


	2. Guilty Pleasures

I **dis claim** owning Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Guilty Pleasures…**

Sango slowly pedalled her way to her lonely house. She was tired and depressed; but a small smile tugged on her lips as she caught a familiar sight. She carefully placed her bicycle on the garage's sidewall; it was her means of transportation. She made her way towards the person that brightened her somewhat gloomy night.

"Hey Miroku," she greeted as she sat next to him by the front porch. She sighed out loud, feeling calmed by his mere presence. "How you doin'?"

He eyed her. He had known Sango since they were little kids, barely out of their diapers, though he was two years her senior. He knew perfectly well the emotions playing in her eyes at the moment. "The real question is how _you_ are doing?"

"Not fine. The doctor implied that chemotherapy would just prolong Kohaku's life, not cure him. Knowing my brother, he wouldn't consent. He told me once he'd rather go through the suffering in the house, rather a suffering in the hospital," she leaned her head on her best friend's shoulders. Right now, Miroku was the only comforting presence in her life. "Miroku, I'm scared. I don't want to lose Kohaku. Not just yet…" she trailed off, a sob rising to her throat.

Miroku wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You will not lose Kohaku, Sango. Don't give up just yet. The Lord still has plans for your brother," he drew Sango closer to him. He flicked the cigarette on his other hand, as if trying to hide it from her. "Have you eaten? There's some leftover pizza at home. C'mon," he said.

"Thanks Miroku but I'm really tired; and it's already late. I think I'll just go to sleep," she shook her head. Then, Sango's eyes narrowed as the cigarette smoke filtered her nose. She snatched the stick from Miroku just when he was about to take a puff on it. "How many times have I told you to stop this habit? This can cause lung cancer, you know. I'll hate you forever if I lose you too," she scolded him, half-joking, half-serious.

The man raised both his arms. "Fine, fine, Sango. I'll stop," he winked. Sango glared at him, aware he would never get out of the habit. She stood up from where she sat.

"Well, goodnight Miroku. Sorry to leave you now but I'm really tired and sleepy," she gave him a weak smile before disappearing inside the house.

Miroku sighed as the front door closed. His heart ached for Sango. He could not apprehend why such tragic moments were inflicted on the young woman. She was orphaned at the age of eighteen, with a younger brother to take care of. Now, at the age of twenty-four, her one and only family would be soon taken away from her. Still, Miroku had faith God had plans for the young woman. Whatever that may be, he would be there to take care of her.

He lighted another cigarette before walking back home. Smoking was his guilty pleasure.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Sango awoke the next morning with a heavy heart. Kohaku was not in his room; and she felt empty. _This is how it would feel if he's gone…_ She immediately banished the thought. She walked towards the window, staring up at the cloudless, bright blue sky. The sun was already high up, its golden rays somehow easing the heavy load in her chest. She could somehow see the positive in the day: she would be able to see Kohaku at the hospital. Sango quickly took a shower, made tea and a toast, and pedalled her way to the Kibou Hospital.

Her brother was transferred to the ICU the previous night after her brief visit. Kohaku was awake when she entered his room. A smile was visible on his boyish face the moment he laid eyes on his sister. "Ane-ue," the twelve-year old boy greeted. He flinched a little as he felt pain shot through his inside, yet his smile never faded. "How was your morning?"

Sango beamed at her brother's enthusiasm. "It's fine, Kohaku. How are you feeling?"

"Swell. No need to worry. The doctor said I could go home in a week or so, depending on my recovery. I'd rather go home now, you know. There's no tv here!" he gave a slight pout, amusing his sister. Kohaku, though only twelve, was very aware of his health. He knew how much heartache his condition had caused his older sister. All he could do was insist he was okay, and joke around to make Sango smile. "Did you bring me a newspaper?" he asked.

Sango handed him the Sports and Comics section, the only two things Kohaku preferred to read. "Your team lost 5-2, just so you know," she snickered, messing her kid-brother's hair, who was giving her a glare for divulging information before he could read it. Sango spent about an hour with Kohaku before heading out to work again. She left just after he drifted off to sleep. Once more, sadness loomed over her.

Just as she was making her way out of the ICU, the door to Kohaku's neighbouring room was widely opened. A nurse was carefully checking a heavily bandaged man. Curiosity got the better of Sango as she leaned forward, noticing the patient's silver hair. The nurse looked at her. "I'm about done, ma'am. You can now come in," the nurse said.

Sango knew the nurse misunderstood, thinking she was there to visit the bandaged man. Yet Sango nodded her head and stepped inside the room. The nurse gave her one last smile before leaving, closing the door behind her. Sango frowned at herself. What was she to do inside the room? She bit her lip as she peered at the man on the bed. Her eyes softened as she gazed at his serene face. Sango walked a little closer to the bedside to get a better view of the unconscious man.

"You're beautiful," Sango heard herself murmur. Her lips curved into a smile as she sat down at the side of his bed. She traced the features of his face. Somehow she felt magnetized. Worried he would wake up any moment, she retreated her fingers and stood up. "You must be the man who had a car accident from last night. You're in a coma, right?" she talked to him. "Your parents are pretty worried about you. Your mom, at least that's who I think she is, was crying so much. My heart goes out to her."

Sango grabbed the chair and dragged it to his bedside. "I'll just talk to you for a few minutes. I'm not expected at work till eleven a.m. anyway. You don't mind, right? I mean, I'm not really a talker, but I could use a little conversation once in a while. You see, the room next to yours is where my brother is. He's real sick. He assures me he's fine, but I know he isn't. Yet, I won't give up. He's the only family I got, and I can't lose him. Unlike you…" Sango paused, analyzing the situation. She felt funny and foolish for talking to a man in a coma. It was a ridiculous action but somehow she felt good to be able to release her deep thoughts. This man would be her listener.

Sango stood up from the chair. She carefully took the limp hand and clasped it with her own. "I'll be your friend, even if by the time you wake up, we won't see each other. But you'll be my friend and I will always pray for your recovery. Promise!"

She said her goodbye and quietly went out of his room, vowing to come back and talk to him the next day. This course of action became routine for Sango for the next few days. She would sneak in and out of his room every once a while, when no one was around to see her. It was a guilty pleasure for the young woman.

Kohaku once commented about how his sister seemed a little excitable every visit. Sango started to smile a lot, as if it was the most natural thing for her to do. The little brother was afraid his illness was making a crazy person out of his older sister. Instead of being scared for himself, Kohaku was more afraid for his sister's sake. He had questioned her once if everything was fine. Sango answered in a tone full of delight and amusement. His sister was merely happy.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Sesshoumaru stared at his unmoving brother, with only the constant rise and fall of his chest as a sign of normal breathing. How long had he been standing there by Inuyasha's side? Minutes, an hour maybe?

It was universal truth that one would find the significance of a person only if you lost them; and Inuyasha was nearly lost.

The older brother never, even once, proclaimed his love for his younger brother. He felt it unmanly; and would ruin his reputation as the cold, emotionless bastard he was known to be. Yet for the past few days, Sesshoumaru could only wished he had at least shown how he truly cared for Inuyasha.

It had been five days since the accident, since Inuyasha was last conscious. The doctors said no need to worry, but the whole Yuukan family was on the verge of going crazy just waiting. Izayoi, the mother, would stay by his son's side if possible; but there were also commitments to attend to, and hospital regulations to follow. Sesshoumaru this time volunteered to be the one to visit Inuyasha, and possibly the first person he would set eyes on. For Sesshoumaru, that would be his way of showing his care for the younger brother.

The doorknob was slowly turning, and the door was quietly opened. A young woman peered in, eyes widening as she gazed at Sesshoumaru. She gasped momentarily before gaining her composure. "Sorry, wrong room," she muttered under her breath before quickly closing the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the closed door. His eyes went back to his little brother. "Still attracting women even in your unconscious state, otou-chan?" The older brother shook his head in amusement. The woman who was about to enter was no stranger to Sesshoumaru. He had seen her enter Inuyasha's room before. Thinking she was someone his brother knew _intimately_, he waited till she left. The puzzling thing was when she left his room; she immediately proceeded to the next room and stayed there for hours. Sesshoumaru, being the _caring_ brother that he was, inquired about the woman at the nurses' station. Turned out, she was the older sister of the young boy with leukemia. "Wonder what Kagome will say about this?" he raised a brow, as if his brother will do his usual way of retorting with an annoyed scowl or a growl of "Keh!" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, admitted to himself he missed the 'conscious' Inuyasha.

He stared at his brother once more, a rare smile on his face. He could get used to this, he thought, like it was a guilty pleasure.

* * *

Thanks to **icygirl2** (thanks for the compliment), **robot killah** (can you guess w/c Filipino movie this is?), and **Lord of swords and waffles** (I'm not really into AU IY fics so I thought why not try one to get over the 'fear'. Also, I'm no Japanese but I think if one literally translates Inu no Taisho, it means "inuyasha's father' so I figured I'd just call him Taisho…hopefully that's okay.) 

Any kind of reviews will be greatly appreciated!


	3. Strange Awakening

**claim inuyasha not I**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strange Awakening**

Sango quietly crept to the room next door, making sure _he _had no visitors. She immediately beamed at the sight of the silver-haired man she had grown accustomed to seeing. Her visits to him had become regular and religious. She approached him without the smile leaving her face.

"You have more colour in you now," she commented as she brushed the hair out of his face. She had seen his day-to-day recovery and progress, noticing any significant change. "You've been here for almost two weeks, eleven days to be exact, just like my brother." Sango settled in a chair beside him as she began their daily 'conversation'. "Kohaku's doing fine, and I'm so thankful and relieved. This afternoon he'll be transferred to the paediatrics. He'll be confined there for the night then he's back home. He's excited, you know."

She paused, her smile fading. "I guess we won't see each other anymore, huh? I mean, I don't think I can sneak in here anymore when my little brother's no longer here. Maybe I can pose as one of your friends. The thing is…" Sango pursed her lips. "The thing is, I don't know your name!"

She expelled a breath. She took his left hand and clasped it with her own. She folded each of his fingers so it will be entwined with her own.

"Promise you won't forget me, okay? I'll always pray for you, my friend. Though we'll never see each other anymore, I'll never forget you. You've been part of my life for this short period," Sango said sincerely. Sango thought about what she said; and momentarily felt foolish. Yet she was aware how much comfort she found in this person's presence even though he never once uttered a word. She stood up from her chair to sit beside him on the bed.

"I guess this is goodbye now…" she gently pulled her hand from the clasp she formed but felt his grip tightened on hers. Sango's eyes widened, alarmed. She tried pulling her hand once more but his hand held on tightly. "Oh no…" she murmured, her heart rate beating faster. She turned her head to eye the door, hoping no one would come in.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

It was like journeying from dark to light, then light to dark, then dark to light once more. It was an endless dream. Occasionally he would hear voices, beckoning him to wake up. He tried but he was trapped. He knew those voices, his mother's and his father's, and surprisingly his brother's. All comforted him, but none more than a sweet voice from a stranger. At first he thought it was Kagome's, and then he figured it was Kikyou's. But it was different. It felt as if it gave him new hope.

He was not sure how long had he been trapped inside the dream, or nightmare. All he knew that suddenly this stranger's voice was saying goodbye; and he did not want to let it go. He ran and ran, and it led him to a light. It was a means of exit and he took it.

Inuyasha cracked open an eye. Bright light blinded him for a second, making him squint. Slowly, he opened both and registered an image sitting beside him. It was a woman he had never set gaze upon before. He sat himself up to have a better view of the stranger whom he felt a strange connection with.

Pain shot through his right side and he uttered a low growl.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Sango turned around when she heard a soft grunt. Golden eyes like sunrise met her gaze. Sango panicked, forced her hand out of his grasp, and jumped from the bed. In this panic mode, she bumped into the nearby table, carelessly pulled off the plug of his oxygen and heart monitor.

He was gasping for air. The heart monitor was beeping, no longer detecting the heartbeat of the patient. The alarm was set off to summon the doctor and nurses. Sango ran out of the room, glad she was still able to slip off without being noticed. She closed the door in Kohaku's room with a heavy thud, as a doctor and a nurse rushed to the other room.

"Kohaku, if someone asked, tell them I was asleep here the whole time," she panted as she huddled next to her brother.

Kohaku was eyeing her sister curiously. "Are you alright, ane-ue? Did something happen outside?"

Sango cupped her brother's mouth with her hand. "Ssh. Don't be noisy. Let's pretend we're both asleep in here." She closed her eyes, thinking she had killed the man, a stranger she claimed her friend.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

She was on edge when she got home, nearly snapping at Kaede, an old lady who took care of Sango when she was little and chose to stay with Sango and Kohaku when they were orphaned. Also, Sango was jumpy and somewhat paranoid. It was as if someone was after her.

Well, in Sango's mind, the police was after her. She did not mean to kill the man. She was alarmed and surprised to see him awake all of a sudden. She was not given the time to compose herself.

Sango stared at the mirror as she brushed her teeth. "I killed him…" she confessed to no one in particular. Suddenly, a sudden chill filled the room. Sango shuddered. She does not believe in ghosts, but what if _his_ soul was off to find her for revenge? Then she heard a loud thud inside her room.

"Sango!"

"Ack!"

"Are you all right, my child?"

Sango placed a hand on her chest to calm herself. "Ms. Kaede, don't scare me like that."

"Well, I came to check up on you. You were a little tensed when you arrived. Did something happen to Kohaku?"

Sango shook her head, but looked around her small bathroom. She made sure the window was closed. "Kohaku's fine. You should go to sleep now, Ms. Kaede. We'll be leaving early tomorrow for the hospital. It's Kohaku's last day, and he wanted to leave early."

Kaede nodded, but still eyeing her curiously. "Good night then, child. Have a pleasant dream." With that, she left Sango in all her paranoia.

Paranoia had always been dangerous. Right now, Sango was overtly being paranoid and it was not healthy. She turned on the television and it seemed all programs were either about murder or a ghost haunting.

Sango had never been afraid of such silly concepts; but at the moment she hid herself inside her blanket and did not make any move until she fell asleep. She. Was. That. Scared.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Sango woke up with a throbbing headache. She had a restless night; sleep arrived way too late. She was sure there were dark circles under her eyes. She showered and changed quickly, didn't even bother to look at herself in the mirror. She smelt bacon and eggs filtering from the kitchen, a sign Kaede had prepared a big breakfast for Sango. But, she had no appetite for food.

Kaede met her downstairs, eyebrows quirked in question. "Good morning, my child. Have you gotten any sleep at all last night?"

Sango shook her head, but unwilling to give out information as to what the reason was. "I guess I'm excited for Kohaku's return."

Kaede gave her a small smile. "Well then, breakfast is ready. Miroku called while you were still upstairs. He said he's ready to leave anytime you're ready."

Sango nodded and proceeded to the kitchen. She would just take a bite or two as to not make Kaede fuss over her about eating breakfast and such; but the aroma of the food at the dining table just made Sango's stomach queasy. Still she managed to have three bites.

"Hey Sango!" Miroku called out. He allowed himself in from the back door to the kitchen. "Whoa, Kaede made a lot for you," he began munching on some toast and bacons from Sango's plate. "You ready to go? Hey… you look so out of the weather today. As if you did something wrong. Did you kill someone?" he joked. A piece of toast went flying and hit Miroku on the face. "Geez, lady! I was just fooling around. Can't even take a joke," he complained, rubbing his cheek.

"Well, you shouldn't kid about me killing someone. It's not funny because it was just an accident!" she retorted, unaware she just gave her 'secret' away. Miroku was confused but chose to not make a comment about it. After all, his best friend looked like in a foul mood – and anyone who knew Sango in a foul mood chose to stay away. "Are you done eating? We should go. Kohaku is rather impatient."

"Well, I'm ready. My car's ready. I think Kaede's ready. We're only waiting for you," he stood up, dusted his hands, and gave Sango a huge smile. It only earned him a scowl.

They arrived in the hospital thirty minutes after. If it weren't for Miroku's 'safe' driving ways, they would have been there in fifteen or twenty minutes. Sango's mood at this time had taken a huge swing. It turned from the grumpy, scowling attitude to the anxious, paranoid aspect. Miroku and Kaede were questioning her mental state.

"Sango, I am your best friend. Tell me, are you pregnant?" he asked, amusement clearly playing on his eyes. Sango blushed furiously and hit Miroku on the arm. "Well, for a pregnant woman, you still hit rather hard," he snickered. It only made him receive another punch. "Fine, fine. I'll stop. But will you please knock off being in your foul mood? For crying out loud, Kohaku's going home and you're all moody."

That softened Sango's face. She should focus on the significance of the day, rather than divulging on the depressing event of yesterday. "Okay, sorry about being moody," she muttered. As they passed the ICU section, Sango could not help but became curious. She peeked through the door, only to see a young woman standing in front of _his_ room. The young dark-haired woman was talking to Dr. Suikotsu. "You two go ahead. I'll just talk to Kohaku's doctor," she motioned for both Miroku and Kaede to proceed to the paediatrics. When the two had gone, Sango walked closer to eavesdrop a little.

Before she even heard a single word passed between the doctor and the woman, Dr. Suikotsu noticed and approached her. "Ms. Meiyo? Can I help you?"

"Uh… Dr. Suikotsu, I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of my brother. Not many doctors have the patience for a twelve-year old boy."

Dr. Suikotsu smiled. "I'm only here to serve, but the gesture is well appreciated." The doctor bid Sango goodbye and left.

Sango turned her attention back to the other woman. She seemed distraught, tears welling in the raven-haired woman's eyes. She walked out of the room, paused and looked at Sango for a brief moment. "I was too late. Didn't even get to see him," the woman said, more to herself than to Sango.

Sango gulped, the guilt biting hard at her.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter is not as bad as I think it is. You be the judge… I'm not very good in writing details or descriptive scenes. I was following what happened in the movie, as it was crucial to the storyline. Anyways…

**Robot killah** - I'm not gonna tell you what movie it is until I finish this fic. About the **sesshsango**, umm, I'm no fan so sorry there's not gonna be something like that.

**Lord of swords and waffles** - meant to make **sesshoumaru a little OOC**. As it is AU, so I think it'd be ok coz I'm not ff the canon plot. Also, I love to update. Heh.

**Daiyume** – eek! Thanks for correcting me. But isn't it **ironic sessh called inu a 'noisy person'**. Inu is really a noisy person anyway. But I'll go revise it.

**Icygirl2** – more characters will soon be introduced in the following chapters. Hope you'll stick around to see **kagura, jakotsu, kagome, hiten, bankotsu, etc appears.** My only problem is shippou and naraku. I don't think I have a place for them. I'm still figuring out some things…

**Shezel** – I really try to make the **title catchy or classy**. You're the only one who complimented me on my titles, even on my RK fics (on my other account), no one seems to notice them. I appreciate it.

Special mention to **moggy, inuspartan**, and **dudei'mlikesobus** (hope this chapter answers your questions). Thanks for taking the time to review!

Sorry for this long A/N. I'll try to cut it down next tym.

See ya next chapter which I hope soon.


	4. Second Life

**I "forfeit" my rights to claim Inuyasha. yea right! and also, i dont own THE (hwy) 401 - i believe the Canadian govt owns it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Second Life**

"Don't tell me you're going to work?"

Izayoi furiously shook her head. Her son had just been recovering from a serious accident two months ago. "I'm not letting you leave this house, young man. You should just stay in bed."

"Mom, I think I'm getting worse every minute I spend at home. In fact, I think I should go back to my apartment," Inuyasha complained. His oh-so protective mother had insisted Inuyasha to do his recovering at home, rather than at his downtown apartment. It was not so bad, though. Inuyasha once again was subjected to his mother's spoiling and pampering. Plus, he had free food, laundry, and electricity. Still, he wanted to have his independent moments back. "I'm really thankful though but… I need to go out."

Izayoi stepped forward, determined to stop him from leaving. "I don't care what you say. You're staying here inside the house until I believe you are ready to go out."

Inuyasha raised his hands in surrender. There was no use arguing with his mother. He plopped himself on the couch, a pout on his face. He had been in the hospital for a month. When he was released, he was immediately taken to his parents' house, stayed inside his old room for another month. He was beginning to get bored. "I'm fine, you know, mom. I really am. I healed fast. You don't need to worry. Plus, I think they need me back at work." He tried convincing her, although he knew his mother would not budge.

"Let him go, Iza. He'd cause you more trouble in here," Taisho interjected, coming from the kitchen. "On one condition, Inuyasha. You're not driving," he sat down on a nearby couch and resumed reading his newspaper.

"What? I'm not gonna take the bus nor a taxi. Those are too slow. C'mon, dad. I learned my lesson. I'm gonna drive carefully this time," Inuyasha scratched his head. His parents were becoming more and more overprotective of him. "For heaven's sake, I'm twenty-seven years old!"

"I'll drive you," a voice offered.

All turned to look at Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall. Izayoi beamed at the request. Taisho nodded his head. Inuyasha had a look of surprise.

"Keh! You'll drive me? Are you sure I'm the one who had an accident and was in a coma? Looks like Sessh here was the one who had amnesia. Big bro, you hate me. You forgot about that?"

Sesshoumaru's expression remained blank. He was used to his brother's sarcastic remarks. "Whenever you're ready, brat," was all he said, before turning away.

Izayoi stood in front of her younger son, a cross look on her face. "Now be grateful your brother's here and was kind enough to offer you a ride. Or else I won't let you out. Or maybe you want ME to drive you instead?"

Inuyasha jumped up from the couch. "Who said I didn't accept Sessh's offer?" he walked quickly towards the back door. He was not letting his mother drive him to work. That would not be good for the reputation! "Well, gotta go now mom, dad," he waved his hand as he made his way outside.

"Fasten your seat belt!" Izayoi shouted in reminder.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Silence. It was what Sesshoumaru was famous for. Inuyasha stole a glance at his older brother, a smirk playing across his face. Not many were aware of Inuyasha's secret envy towards _Lord_ _Sesshoumaru_, as he referred to him when they were younger. To Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was always the stronger, more capable, responsible and more intelligent between the two of them. Inuyasha did not understand why his older brother despised him so. As a result, his defence mechanism was to be more sarcastic, more insulting and hateful towards Sesshoumaru.

"So Sessh, what hit you that you offer me a ride huh?" he snorted, playing with the radio.

Sesshoumaru brushed his fingers away before Inuyasha destroyed his car's new sound system. "Be thankful and shut up instead."

"Keh! There's gotta be a hidden agenda in this. What you want, huh? You can't possibly ask money from me. You have a bigger paycheque than I am. So, what's in it for you?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha. It would do him no good if he admitted to his younger brother he was doing the deed out of the 'kindness' of his heart. Inuyasha took the hint his brother would just continue ignoring him. He did as he was told, stayed quiet but a huge scowl painted on his face.

They were engulfed in silence once more. Both their workplaces were located downtown, about a forty-five-minute drive from their parents' house. The traffic at Hwy 401 was heavy and moving at a slower pace. The brothers would just have to endure being together a lot longer. Knowing Inuyasha, he could not stay quiet for so long.

"How was mom when I had the accident?" he suddenly asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "She was devastated, to say the least. She never stopped crying even when the doctor told her you're stable."

Inuyasha looked out the window. His jaw tightened as he recalled the minutes before he saw the truck coming his way. "I saw the truck coming, you know. It was like in slow-mo. I was stuck, almost frozen," he said in a serious tone. He had a dazed look in his eyes, as if he was telling his tale not to Sesshoumaru but to someone else. "I knew I was going to die." Sesshoumaru remained straight-faced on his seat. He was not used to his brother talking that way.

Inuyasha blinked, realizing it was Sesshoumaru he was talking to. "Keh! But I'm alive, am I not?" he snorted out. He remained looking out the window to hide the real emotion playing on his face.

"You're given a second chance. Use it wisely," Sesshoumaru muttered and silence once more resumed. No one talked until they got off the highway and made their way to Inuyasha's office. "I'll be back to pick you up," he said before Inuyasha climbed out the car. The younger brother only nodded his head, unwilling to argue.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Everyone was surprised to see him. All knew of the accident the young executive was subjected to; no one expected him to be back so soon. But everyone was gracious and respectful still. Every corner of the office he would hear a 'welcome back, sir' or a 'good to see you, sir'. His secretary scrambled to meet him, a smile on her young face. "Good morning, sir," she said, taking his briefcase.

Inuyasha responded with a nod and smile. He entered his office feeling as if he had been gone for ages. It was true that a near-death experience would give a person a new outlook in life. _What is mine, then?_ He had been pondering that since the day he woke up from his coma.

He had been sitting in boredom at his desk for almost an hour, really not in the mood to do any work. Maybe he should have listened to his mother in staying home. "Sir," his secretary buzzed on his phone's intercom. "Someone is here to see you." Inuyasha didn't feel like talking to someone for the moment. "It's Ms. Higurashi, sir. She said it's important."

Inuyasha was a little puzzled. "Show her in, Abi." Inuyasha fingered the purple beads of his necklace. It was a gift from Kagome when they were on the first year of dating. He never took it off, as if it was a symbolism of their relationship. He tried taking it off but for some reason he was unable to; because every time he tried taking off the necklace a wave of guilt surrounded him.

Karen opened the door for the young woman, also known as Inuyasha's 'ex'-fiancée. "Should I bring in some coffee, sir?" Abi asked her employer; then closed the door behind her when Inuyasha shook his head.

Inuyasha immediately noticed tears forming in Kagome's brown eyes. "I called you at home, no one answered. So I figured you were at your parents'. Then your mom told me you went to work. How are you?" she asked, her voice quavering.

Inuyasha approached her and motioned for her to sit down on the couch at the corner of his office room. "I'm fine. Still a little sore though," he answered.

Kagome nodded her head then threw her hands at Inuyasha. "I'm so relieved you're okay. When I heard you got into an accident and were in a coma, I got so scared… scared that I'll lose you," she sobbed in his chest. "And then when I finally went to see you, I was too late. They already moved you to a different floor. By then, I lost courage to see you and left instead. Since then, I can't sleep without thinking of you. I never want to lose you. I love you so much."

Inuyasha brought her closer to him. A part of him wanted to tell her there was no more chance for the two of them to reconcile. But as Sesshoumaru had said, he was given a second chance in life. In this second life, he had to straighten up things he had done wrong in the past. He closed his eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome. I feel the same way too."

But somehow, he could not get himself to say the exact same things Kagome had said to him.

In this second life he was given, how should he spend it wisely? Somehow, Inuyasha felt he was still doing what did before the accident. He was lying again to Kagome, and especially to himself.

He gave Kagome a small smile as he dried the tears away from her innocent eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: this chapter doesn't offer much but it has a little InuKag interaxn. I don't like Kagome, so don't get your hopes up this is gonna be an InuKag – after all it's under an InuSan category. Also, Sesshy's here again. I'm in love with this guy. 

In regards to Sessh, I'm writing a companion fic all about him. hopefully, you guys will also read it.

**Thank you very much for all the reviews.** Greatly appreciated. (Kanon-chan, thanks for correcting me. What does the word **YUUKAN** mean? I googled it, and they said it's bravery and/or courage. So if it's, I'd like to keep it. if it's not…then, I mite change it. still, thank you for letting me know.)

Sorry for another long A/N, a crappy chappie and the OOCness in this chappie.

Next chapter Inu and Sango will meet once more – but how? Hmm… stay tuned!


	5. it's you? It is YOU!

IY not mine!

A/N: there are some few things I wanna address first so I wouldn't offend anyone.

I don't know much about leukemia and am too lazy to research on the subj…so I really have no idea what happens to a person with one.

I've nothing against librarian's fashion. I'm just using it as a stereotypical aspect.

I'm aware of flaws and inconsistencies I've created in this story. All are negligible (heh!)

I'm not really good with descriptive writing so hopefully you readers can still picture the scenes I write. Pardon me also for flawed sentence structure and wrong grammars. English is not my 1st language!

Also involvement of other characters wasdone for my pleasure…like making hiten and bankotsu twin brothers. So…pls don't judge me on this one.

Okay, enough with nonsense talk…

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's you? It is YOU!**

Sango peered in at the doorway of her brother's bedroom. Kohaku stirred, opening his eyes. "Good morning, ane-ue," he scratched his eyes, then yawned.

A smile appeared on Sango's face as she walked in the room, carrying a breakfast tray. She immediately opened the big windows. Kohaku loved to stare outside when doing nothing, especially since he was almost always confined at home. "Wash up first before you eat your breakfast," she said, as she helped him up and assisted him to the bathroom. For the past year or so, Kohaku was unable to do anything on his own. Yet somehow his physical weakness was overshadowed by his strong and healthy personality.

"Are you done with the English assignment Miroku left you yesterday?" she inquired as she helped him back to bed. Kohaku was being home-schooled by Miroku, much to Sango's delight. She wouldn't trust her brother's well being to anyone other than Miroku. She handed her brother a piece of toast.

"Yes, but Math is really hard," he wrinkled his freckled nose. He took a big bite on his toast and a huge gulp on his glass of milk. "Why don't you change your clothes, ane-ue?" he suddenly suggested.

Sango raised an eyebrow as she examined her outfit. In her point of view, there was nothing wrong with the tan blouse and khaki trousers she was wearing. "Now what is wrong with what I'm wearing? Plus, you're only twelve. What do you know about fashion?"

Kohaku shrugged. "Well, Miroku said you always look like a librarian; or that librarians even dress better than you are. He said you lack colour and style, whatever that means," he said with a shrug.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to what Miroku says. He doesn't know anything about fashion." Sango glanced at her watch. "Finish your breakfast, okay. Miss Kaede will come in to get the tray. I have to go or else I'll be late for work." She kissed his brother then ruffled his hair much to his annoyance.

"Say hi to Jakotsu for me!" Kohaku said in between bites.

"I will."

Sango passed by the mirror on the hallway and studied herself. Kohaku, or rather Miroku was right. She looked dull. She dashed inside her room to look for something 'with colour and style'. Sango sighed out loud. She did not have many clothes with colours. Her closet was filled with browns, khakis, black, grey and white. Was her life that colourless? She snatched the only pink shirt she had. She also changed into black Capri pants.

Sango once again examined her new outfit. Why she bothered with changing clothes, she could not explain. But somehow she felt something special was coming her way on that day. "This is good. I think," she muttered before running downstairs.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Same old. Same old. It was as if the accident never happened. Except for the fading bruise on the left side of his upper body. And the once-a-while limping when he walked. And the scar, almost fading though, on his left eyebrow. And the pain he sometimes felt when he moved his left arm in an awkward way.

Other than that, everything was back to normal.

Inuyasha walked casually, trying to hide his limping, towards the table where he would meet his friends for brunch. It was routine for him and a group of close friends, mainly guys, to meet at this time of the hour.

"Hey man!" someone called out to him, diverting Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha pulled a chair and plopped himself down. "How you doin' guys?"

Hiten, the one who called out to him, snorted, "We're supposed to be the ones asking that question." He slapped Inuyasha on the back. "Did Sesshoumaru drive you again?"

"Shit. How'd you know he was driving me to work huh?"

Hiten's twin, Bankotsu, answered the question for his brother. "Well, we saw you the other day get off his car in the morning. Then, he picked you up in the afternoon. So, are we to assume you've ironed things out with your brother?"

"Keh. Sessh was doing things out of duty. You know him. Anyway, I drove today. I've finally convinced my mom to let me drive and borrow her car," Inuyasha called out to a waitress. "Hey Kouga, you look so out of the weather today. Something bothering you?" he nudged his head towards his friend's direction.

The waitress came before Kouga could even make a comment. Both Hiten and Bankotsu were trying to hit on the young woman asking for their orders; while the woman's attention was all focused on Inuyasha.

Same old. Same old. A woman was once again magnetized towards the silver-haired man who seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Sango manoeuvred her bike towards the entrance of the City Plaza, the shopping district where her work was located. She enjoyed coming to work every time. She was probably the chosen few to have been given a job that provided pleasure and money at the same time, considering she also owned the place where she worked.

An image caught her eye. She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes focused then refocused at a person sitting at one of the tables at the Plaza Café. She blinked once, twice, three times just to make sure she was seeing the same person she thought dead. She edged closer to get a better view. It was… _him_?

Definitely him. It was the same silvery-white hair glistening from the rays of the mid-morning sun.

Sango pedalled slowly, inching closer and closer until she was almost right behind him. She needed to know if her mind was playing tricks on her. _He_ and his friends were oblivious to her presence. Sango brought her hand up to try and make contact with him.

And it happened out of instinct. Sango hit him softly on the head. The silver-haired man turned to look at him, eyes in confusion. Sango pedalled her bicycle as fast as her legs can. It was definitely he; and she needed to get away.

Her cheeks were flaming pink from embarrassment, delight and exertion of energy.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

"What the fu-!" Inuyasha cursed as he felt someone hitting him on the head. It wasn't that hard that it hurt, but it caught him by surprise. He turned around to come face to face with his 'attacker': a young woman with the most beautiful deep brown eyes he had ever laid eyes on. Damn. She looked familiar. He jumped up from his seat but his 'attacker' had already sauntered off on her bike in an attempt to run away from him.

"Who the heck is that girl, man?" Hiten questioned, laughing his head off. It was not everyday he saw some random stranger hit Inuyasha on the head. "You know her?"

"Must be one of them girls whose heart you broke, Inu," Kouga snorted.

Inuyasha's eyes were clouded with confusion. He was indeed known to be a ladies' man, but he remembered every single one of his girlfriends – and this girl was never acquainted to him in any way. _But why does she look so familiar?_ He questioned himself. He quickly ran after her without clarifying anything to his friends. He would let them think anything they want, for now. But at the moment, it was of vitality to know of his 'attacker's' purpose of hitting him, and her involvement with him.

Inuyasha quickened his pace, as she was still visible to him. He was a trained marathon athlete back in high school so he wouldn't have a problem walking, or running, fast to catch up with someone.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

He was running after her! Damn.

Sometimes, Sango just did stupid things of great consequences. If he caught up with her, how would she explain her actions? Oh, she could simply say: _"Well, I thought I killed you. So I was just making sure you're alive by slapping you on the head!"_ Yeah right. As if she could really say that.

If she pedalled faster, he wouldn't catch up to her. Sango turned around various corners trying to lose him. She dropped her bicycle as she entered a shop called 'Heavenly Scents'. Sango grabbed the arm of a colourful clothed man.

"Jakotsu, is someone following me?" Sango whispered to her friend/employee. "Look around you. Quick!" she bent low, peering down at the shop's window as if she was hiding.

Jakotsu,Sango's effeminate friend, raised an inquiry brow. "Are you on crack, sistah? Lately these days you're going," he made a circling motion on the side of his head. "Cuckoo. Cuckoo!" he cackled.

Sango covered his mouth with her hand. "Ssh. You're making too much noise. He's going to hear us," she said, eyes darting back and forth at passer-bys.

"I – shwear – shishtah – you're - loooshing – you're – shhanity!" he said through muffled words, mouth still cupped up. "You're running ashh ifth you jusht killedth shhome-one!" he continued. Sango only tightened her hold on his mouth.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Inuyasha hardly lost breath through the labyrinth-like his 'attacker' put him through. Unfortunately, he lost her. She was gone in a click. He took off his eyes for a second and he lost her. The girl was an athlete herself as she rode her bike without any effort.

He browsed the crowd with his golden eyes. The moment he turned to his right, he saw two figures bending low looking out the window the other way, their backs turned back on him. A bicycle was lying discarded on the floor. A naughty grin played across his lips. He slowly crept inside the store without making any sound whatsoever; then bent his head next to the two figures.

"Are you looking for someone?" he whispered on his 'attacker's' ears.

The woman jumped up straight, bumping her head to his chin, her eyes wide open as she stared at the intruder.

Inuyasha rubbed the skin where the hard contact was made. His eyes focused on one being, though.

Those brown eyes that were a vision of familiarity for him. And then, it hit him.

"It's you," he stated, a soft grin on his face.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Sango shut her eyes tight. This was all a dream. Not reality. She was once again subjected to her wild imagination. Once she opened her eyes, everything would be back to normal.

She slowly lifted the lid. They were met with golden gaze. She shut her own once again. It took her a full thirty seconds to reopen her eyelids.

Eyes like sunrise met her vision once more. He was for real. He was there, staring in front of her breathing and grinning. He was there.

"It's you…" her voice trailed off.

Jakotsu stared at his friend/employer then at the silver-haired man. Both were acting strange. Granted, he found the man attractive. He would flirt with him but it seemed this silver-haired man was already somebody else's.

And that somebody had just passed out.

* * *

To all those who left reviews, thank you so much. Hopefully this chapter would be good enough to compensate for the short, bad-written chap 4. 

special thanks to **kurokitsune-chan** for always supporting anything I write, esp my RK fics… hopefully, I finish the Promise of Goodbye just so I can stay true to my word


	6. Dead Everything, Dead!

I **denounce **my ownership of Inuyasha

Would you look at it, a quickie update! Enjoy.

Thanks to ALL who reviewed the previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dead… Everything, dead!**

"What the-!" Jakotsu croaked as he just about caught Sango in his arms. The tall effeminate man plopped down on the ground on his butt. "She passed out," he stated the obvious. "What did you do to her?" he pointed an accusing finger.

The man with silver-white hair stooped down. "I didn't do anything. I followed her after she hit me on the head. I just wanted to know why…"

Jakotsu gave Sango's cheeks small slaps. "Wakey, wakey, little missy!" he said in his most girlish tone, batting his eyes to the silver-haired man. "So… What's your name anyway?" Before the other man could answer, Sango stirred. "Oh, look who's now ready to join us," he giggled as he gently pushed the woman up.

Sango sat up, looking at Jakotsu in confusion. "What happened? Did I just pass out?"

"Duh!" the effeminate man stood up, dusting himself off.

Someone offered Sango a hand in assistance. Sango only stared at it, knowing full well who the owner was. She bit her lip.

"You intend to stay there on the ground forever?" the man said to her. Sango hesitantly took it. She came face-to-face with him the moment she straightened up. "So… Mind telling me why you slapped me on the head?"

"I, uh… Well, I was just, umm…" She stammered, unable to fit the right words to an explanation. It was a good thing a customer entered the flower shop. "I'm sorry, sir. I have to attend to a customer," she quickly dashed to the customer's side to attend to her needs. Jakotsu was left to entertain the man with silvery-white hair.

"Forgive my boss. She's very dedicated to her job as a florist," he winked at him. "I'm Jakotsu," he extended a hand, batting his lashes.

Inuyasha shook it. "Inuyasha. What about her? What's her name?" he pointed a thumb at Sango.

"Sango Meiyo. She owns this flower shop, and she's very good with flower arrangement. So, if you need flowers and flower arrangement for parties and such, don't hesitate to acquire our services, sweetie," Jakotsu handed him a business card along with a brochure.

"Jakotsu, I need your help here," Sango called to him through gritted teeth.

Jakotsu rolled her eyes at her direction. He wanted to talk more to this Inuyasha, who qualified as the man of his dreams. "Okie, okie! The boss is calling me. Hope to see you again. Ta-ta!" he tapped him on the chest before walking away.

Inuyasha glanced at his watch and realized it was high time he goes to work. He stole one last look at the said Sango, who refused to look at him. He would get his answers, sooner or later.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Inuyasha tapped the steering wheel as he tried to come up with a decision. It was already eight-thirty in the evening; and he was aware his mother would start worrying if he was not home by nine. Ironic, he would be approaching his thirties yet he still had a curfew!

But there was something he had to do first, something that brought him to the City Plaza. He only realized it the moment he parked the car. It was as if the moment he got onto his vehicle, he automatically drove to the shopping district. He knew perfectly well the reason behind this out-of-instinct decision. He needed to talk to the woman from earlier. Damn! He forgot her name…

Inuyasha shook his head, choosing to put this woman-business the next day. It was not that important, anyway. She was just some random stranger who had the sudden urge to hit him on the head. But earlier that day, his first words upon gazing into her beautiful eyes were the words: "It's you!"

He said it not because he remembered a memory that involved her. He said it because there was something tugging in his mind that prompted his lips to utter such words.

Finally deciding to head home, he tried starting the engine. It did, only to die down in two seconds. He ignited the car five times, but it was no use. He cursed under his breath. Expect his mother's car to be in top shape! The vehicle was hardly used by his mother who hated driving. There was still oil left in the tank. He tried starting the engine once more but the car was totally dead.

"Shit," he muttered as he punched in his brother's number on his cell phone. He hated asking Sesshoumaru for favours, but he needed to this time. The moment his brother's monotone voice answered, Inuyasha's phone shut off. He had a low batt. "What the fuck is going on?" he complained out loud. He got off his car, slamming the door out of frustration.

He thought for a moment before deciding on what to do.

He strode towards the City Plaza, his legs carrying him to a flower shop.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

She was sitting behind the counter, head bent low while reading a magazine.

"Hi," Inuyasha greeted her in an informal way. Her head shot up, eyes widening upon seeing the supposed customer. She gave him a hesitant smile.

"H-how can I help you? Flowers?" she sputtered.

"Phone," Inuyasha muttered, realizing he was being vague. "I meant, uh, can I… Can I use your phone?" She nodded, pointed to phone on the counter. "Thanks," he held up the receiver in gesture. She sat down and bent her head lower. Inuyasha dialled his parents' number, eyes still on the woman who refused to look at him. "Mom?" he asked, when someone answered the phone. His gaze fixed on the woman on the counter. A familiar scene replayed in his mind, where he was walking in darkness and trying to find his way out. Inuyasha was not sure why he suddenly recalled the particular event. Worse, he could not locate when or where the event took place. A sudden thought jarred his mind: somehow this woman in front of him had something to do with the memory.

"Inuyasha?" his mother's voice bolted him back to reality.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "Why did you call, mom?" he asked.

"You called. What's wrong with you?" the other end of the line replied.

"Oh, I did? Yeah, I did. Umm… my car, I mean, your car broke down. Phone, not working. Umm… could you send someone to pick me up?" he scratched his head. Inuyasha was aware of how confusing he sounded. His senses were in jumbles at the moment.

"Okay. I'll try to call your brother, if not I'll have Jakken pick you up when your dad comes home. Where are you?" Izayoi said.

Inuyasha gave the woman a smile when she looked up. "Okay thanks mom, bye." He placed the receiver down. "Thanks for the, uh, letting me use the phone," he said. She only nodded. He was about to exit the shop when he realized something. "Can I use your phone once again?"

She made a gesture in affirmative. Inuyasha quickly re-dialled the number. His common sense was in knots. "Mom? Do you know where to pick me up?"

"I asked you but you hung up on me," the other end answered.

"Oh I did? Well, I'm at the City Plaza right now. I'm calling from a flower shop here… so, yeah… I'll just wait for either Sessh or Jakken, right? Okay, bye mom." He hung up once more without waiting for his mother's reply. He tapped on the counter table, "thanks again." He turned to leave, then pausing once more and turned around. "Would you like to have some coffee with me?"

She stood up and nodded, "let's!"

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

The two were seated on the small dark café in solitude. Neither one was talking. Both were acting so engrossed with the beverage they were drinking. Noticeably, they were in synch with their actions. They stirred their coffee at the same time. They put the cups to their lips and set it down on the saucer in unison. Then, both gulped down on their glass of water in harmony. Still, neither one uttered a single word.

"What's your name again?" both questioned each other in unity, resulting in chuckles.

The woman gestured to herself. "Sango."

"Inuyasha," he offered a hand to her, which she shook accordingly. "Florist, huh?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I work at that big pink building across from here," he said with nonchalance.

Sango nodded in amazement. "The network, cable, office thing? What do you do there?"

"Yeah… We basically handle the basic entertainment for the city: digital cables, Internet connections, and such," he paused, examining her face. A smile tugged on his lips. "Why do you look so familiar?"

Sango sheepishly smiled. "Well… maybe you've seen me before if you frequent this place?"

Inuyasha shook his head, stirring his coffee. "No, it's not that. I've seen you some place before, not here."

Sango sighed. Should she tell him? Before she came up with a decision, he had shifted their conversation to a more personal level. "Tell me more about yourself," he placed his head on his right hand that was propped up on the table. Interest and curiosity were playing on his expression.

"Well, I have a little brother. He's sick – leukemia… but he tries to reassure me he's okay. He's a pretty strong kid," she said.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"It's not your fault. Anyway, he's the only family I have left. The two of us were orphaned when I was only eighteen," she told him with a smile. Sango was not sure whether it was right to divulge her life story to him. Anyway, it would not hurt her. Some even say that sharing one's burdens to a stranger was the best therapy. It was not like Inuyasha and she would talk to each other again… "What about you?"

"Me? Well, I have a father who enjoys reading his newspaper all throughout the day. I also have an older brother who's as cold as ice; and I have a mother who's so overprotective that it's scary. You see, I just recovered from a car accident and she would not let me do anything at all after I got off the hospital…" he trailed off, a word hitting a nerve in his memory bank. "That's right. I've seen you at the hospital, haven't I?"

Sango gulped. "Huh? Oh. Look at the time. I should go home or else my brother would get worried and such…" she stated, finding a way to escape the question. Lucky for her, Inuyasha did not push it further.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

The shopping centre was about to close. Cars parked in the lot can be counted on fingers. An old model white Toyota was sitting alone on the lot row. Inuyasha regarded it in annoyance.

"That your car?" Sango asked. She was walking her bike beside her.

"My mom's actually. It died down on me. I tried over and over. It was no use. I'll show you," he opened the door and hopped in. He inserted the key to the starter just so he could prove his statement to her. Unfortunately for his ego, the car's engine came to life. "Well, would you look at that," he mused, looking sheepishly at Sango.

Sango eyed him, a bit puzzled. "Well, I have to go. So, goodbye."

Inuyasha stopped her. "I'll take you home."

"I'm fine. I live near the area anyway. Plus, you have to wait for your 'supposed' ride, right?"

That was true. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. He was so sure the car would not start earlier. A phone rang. His cell phone rang. He stared at it while the simple tune of his ringtone buzzed continually. "It was also dead… Low on batt – shut off," he stated in fragmented sentences, trying to convince Sango more than himself.

Sango only nodded, but a smile tugged on her lips. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. Have a good night," she waved without adhering to his protests.

The silver-haired man stared at the retrieving figure of the intriguing female. His eyes went back into staring at the ringing phone in his hand. _What the hell happened here?_ It was as if some kind of force played with his sanity. He was sure the car would not start. As a result, he was stuck at the place, not wanting to take any other type of transportation. He was sure his phone automatically shut off because he forgot to re-charge it. As a result, he had to find other ways of contacting someone.

Could it be some kind of fate-thing that brought him here, causing both his car and phone to die at the very moment?

Inuyasha finally decided to answer the phone. _Well, what do we have here? _"Hey, Sessh!" a welcoming smile crossed his face.

* * *

**A/N**: any kinds of reviews is appreciated. Those 'pls update' ones boost up my morale. But… I would really appreciate if you guys comment on my writing, point out errors, even give out suggestions and ask questions - anything. Still, all reviews are greatly appreciated. 

BTW. I would be posting my companion fic entitled "**It's ALL your fault!"** (temporary title). This fic focuses on **Sesshoumaru** and **Kagura** – my all-time fave pairing! Honestly, reading both stories would help a great deal, as I plan to make these 2 fics coincide. Meaning, some aspects of this story would be explained there – while some for that fic would be explained here. hopefully, you all get my drift.

Anyway, I'm in love with Sessh so I'm excited for this fic and I hope you all support it.

Thanks once again.


	7. Hands to Heaven

**Inuyasha not mine, nor the song Hands to Heaven (whoever wrote it owns it).**

**Warning**: there are some religious content (nothing dramatic) involving the Catholic Christian faith. I do not wish to offend anyone.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hands to Heaven**

"Wonderful job, Ms. Meiyo. Your flower arrangements are just perfect," the wedding planner gushed upon seeing the colourful petals grazing the place.

The grotto of a small shrine was decorated with chrysanthemums and orchids, illuminating the stone statue of the Heavenly Son. Yellow sunflowers bordered the edges of the pews made out of stones. Different colours of rose petals were scattered along the stoned-path ground. The cool summer breeze carried the sweet scents through the air. It was a magnificent night for an anticipated wedding.

Sango looked around her, proud of the work she had done. This wedding was one of the biggest events in the town. Sango was more than delighted she had been picked by the marrying couple to take care of flowers and flower arrangement.

"The bride insists that you stay for the reception, okay?" the wedding planner patted her at the back before walking towards the musicians who had just arrived.

Sango brought her gaze to the small shrine upon the grotto where the altar had been set up. She decided to give her self a minute or two to say a little prayer.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

He always felt uneasy around weddings. It also stemmed from the fact that weddings meant commitment; and he was not someone committed to commitments. He was a little agitated at the moment. In his mind, he thought he should have stayed with his early decision denying Kagome's request to accompany her to a friend's wedding. But – he had promised to work things out with her.

Inuyasha looked around him. Kagome was with the bride and the rest of the bridesmaid at the moment. So there he was, standing alone in the midst of strangers. He wondered why he could not find anyone of his acquaintance. Perhaps this was Kagome's friends from her other 'world'. That was always the case in their relationship. Inuyasha had always felt he and Kagome were of different worlds. It was as if she could never be part of his world – whatever his world might be.

The beautifully decorated shrine of the Heavenly Son caught his attention. The flowers were just amazing, as if it was the humblest piece of offering. He was mesmerized.

His first thoughts were those of his brother's words: _You're given a second chance. Use it wisely._ Ironic how too simple words meant so much, especially coming from someone he had never gotten along well.

Inuyasha approached the altar, never taking his eyes off the stone statue of the Lord. He sat down instinctively. He did what he had not done for a long time. He prayed.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Eyes tightly shut; she uttered the words in her mind she so daily thought of. _My God, please let my brother live a little longer._

Eyes shut in deep concentration; he whispered silently to the heavens above. _My Lord, thank you for making me live a little longer._

She tried hard to control the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. _I will sacrifice my life for his sake._

He let a lone tear fall down his cheek. _I will sacrifice my life for your will be done._

She slowly opened her eyes, focusing entirely on the shrine, unaware of those around or the man sitting beside her. _I know whatever happens, You have a greater plan for Kohaku and I. _

He slowly opened his eyes, gazing on the grotto, oblivious to his surroundings or the woman beside him. _I know that what happened to me was part of Your plans for myself._

_I entrust to You my brother. Thank you, my God. _She made the sign of the cross, and slowly looked to her right. And she saw him.

_I entrust myself to you. Thank you, my Lord._ He made the sign of the cross, and slowly looked to his left. And he saw her.

They stared at each other for all eternity in a span of just seconds.

He murmured her name softly upon his lips, "Sango."

"Inuyasha?"

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Before she could even react, a dark-haired woman diverted his attention.

"Inuyasha? Honey, I'll introduce you to some of my friends," Kagome's voice snapped him out of a dream-like trance. Her cheerfulness was apparent on her smile. She touched Inuyasha on the arm, beckoning him to come to her side. Inuyasha followed.

He tried to take away his gaze from the woman sitting beside him some seconds ago. He could not comprehend why he did not even notice. Was she there the whole time he was on reflection? Would that explain the extra warm calmness he felt?

Kagome's voice once more snapped him back to reality. She was saying something about an Eri and a Yuri, and a Hojo. Inuyasha could not concentrate. He glanced back at Sango. She was still there, but her gaze on him was lost.

"Inuyasha," Kagome tugged on his hands. He obviously wasn't paying attention to her once more. "Don't be rude," she whispered. He only nodded, then shook the hands of her friends.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Sango watched the wedding ceremony with little interest. It was not because it was dull or relatively long; but because one of the guests there made her pulse race, her heart skip beats, her tongue tied in knots, her palms sweaty, and her senses clouded. He was a mere stranger yet he had become so familiar to her in so little time they had known each other.

She silently left the festivity. She did not belong there even though the bride had gracefully invited her to the reception. Anyway, she was too confused at the moment. Seeing him sitting beside her, gazing at the altar, stirred some peculiar feelings she had never experienced before. She hated it; so she left.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

His eyes had darted in every direction of the reception hall. His vision wanted nothing more than the image of the woman with beautiful brown eyes and flowing long hair the colour of the night sky. He needed to gaze at her once more; but she was gone. He would have inquired of her. (He had the hunch she was to 'blame' for the amazing flower decorations). But he promised to stick by Kagome for the evening.

Inuyasha conjured up the plan to see her once more. Why? He desperately wanted her friendship. Nothing more.

For now he would at least try to enjoy the evening, despite his impressions on Kagome's friends. It was not as if they were uncivilized people. In fact, they were 'too' civilized for Inuyasha's liking. All right, Inuyasha hated them. He just could not find any common interest between he and them. They were far too social, high-class and sophisticated for his taste.

Thus, for now, he would at least try to pretend to try to enjoy the evening.

All the way back home, from the Celestial Gardenia (an outdoor chapel where the wedding was held) to Kagome's home to his parents' house, Inuyasha's thoughts were focused on one woman. Sango.

He traced the marble pathways to the backyard garden where his parents were having a small cookout evening snack. "Isn't it too bizarre to barbecue at this time of the hour?" he inquired, leaning against the wooden railings on the patio. He raised a brow upon noticing another 'strange' guest. "Hey, why are you here?" Sesshoumaru elected not to answer his little brother. Instead, he focused his attention to their bickering parents, which immediately caught Inuyasha's.

Apparently, one neighbour woman was 'flirting' with Taisho much, much to Izayoi's dismay. Since then, Izayoi had not stopped badgering her husband. Inuyasha could only smirk at his mother's jealousy antics.

"Okay. This flirting issue is closed," he out-of-nowhere declared - much, much to everyone's surprise. Usually it was Sesshoumaru who would do the controlling. "Mom, you've been married to Dad for, like, thirty-one years now. You know how girls are around him. You should trust him more," he said casually, as if it was no big deal. He turned to his father. "And Dad, you know how Mom is when she gets jealous. Why don't you simply stay away from the female species, eh?"

Both his parents were speechless. Sesshoumaru tried hard not to snort. All were silent.

Izayoi went back to preparing the food. Taisho went back to reading a magazine after checking the grill. Sesshoumaru quietly sipped on his beer. Inuyasha grabbed one too to quench his thirst.

After a few minutes of more silence, Inuyasha cleared out loud his throat. "Do you believe in divine intervention?" he asked, question directed to everyone. When no one seemed to understand him, he continued. "The thing is, after I had the accident, I remember nothing from how I was rescued to how I got to the hospital. All I know is the truck hit my car. The next thing I knew, I was in a dark place alone. I hear your faint voices," he indicated his parents. "And yours, too," he nudged his head towards Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Then there was another voice. A female's voice. It was soothing, yet had this strong tone of a warrior and a survivor. She beckoned me to continue on. Then she said goodbye. I woke up cause I didn't want her to go," his eyes were glassy yellow now, recalling the scene he so memorized now by heart. "Do you all understand what I mean?"

"Why do you call it 'divine intervention'?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke up when no one stirred from the shellshock they had just witnessed. Everyone was just surprised at how Inuyasha had so eloquently spoke.

Inuyasha shrugged. "This woman I thought was my guardian angel."

It took him guts to reveal his inner thoughts to his family. He had hidden this sentimental side of him for so long that it was no surprise how his parents reacted. They were shocked was an understatement of the century. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, remained placid face; but underneath all he was wondering why Inuyasha chose to share his inner feelings with them.

"Keh. You all think I'm saying shit and stuff, I bet," Inuyasha snorted, once again reverting to his immature attitude.

Izayoi glared at him. "Watch your mouth, young man. –And I don't think you're saying foolish things. There's really no one formula in figuring out life, Inuyasha. You take what you get, and make the most of it. But once in your life, a person comes along that brings a whole new meaning to how you live your existence," she sat down beside her son with a comforting smile.

"Kagome is a very sweet young woman who really loves you, my boy," Taisho added, thinking Inuyasha's supposed fiancée was the woman whom provided the divine intervention in his son's life. "Plus, she's the only one who can control you," he snickered. "The only thing that puzzles me is how she resembles your old girlfriend, what was her name again? Ki- Kiyoko?"

"Kikyou," Izayoi supplied. "She does look like Kikyou. Are you sure they're not sisters?"

"Maybe they share the same soul," Taisho laughed at his own joke.

Inuyasha's mood darkened. He hated it when people discuss about his relationship with Kikyou, especially when they compare her to Kagome. Many of his friends had indeed noticed the resemblance between the two women, even Inuyasha himself. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he fell in love with Kagome because he saw Kikyou in her.

"I do not think little brother here wanted to talk about his love life," Sesshoumaru interrupted in a sarcastic manner.

Inuyasha eyed him, surprised yet glad he said his piece. He had noticed subtle changes in Sesshoumaru's attitudes nowadays. He wasn't always the passive, cold person he once was. He was still silent and calculating but his moods were less dark and chilling. He also spent more time at the city compared to before where he resided at the countryside. There was something going one with his big brother.

"Sooo… why are you here, Sessh?"

"This is also my home. Am I not allowed to come here whenever I want?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Expect the great _Lord Sesshoumaru_ to give him a straight answer. The older Yuukan spoke in fancy riddles that always baffled Inuyasha. "Sheesh. I was just asking. I thought you hate staying here in the city."

"I have business here to take care of," was the only answer.

"Leave your brother be, Inuyasha. Tell us about the wedding," his mother disrupted Inuyasha's attempt to break Sesshoumaru's cool.

Inuyasha pouted his lips like a small boy. "It was boooring! I swear Kagome does the most boring activities. Put her and Sesshoumaru together and this world would come crashing down in boredom!" he exclaimed, still trying to annoy his bog brother.

Sesshoumaru shot him a stern glare. He stood up and 'accidentally' hit Inuyasha on the head. "Oops, I didn't see you there. Your big head was on the way, little brother," he muttered in a taunting voice.

Inuyasha jumped up from his seat, fists clenched as if ready to have a sparring with his brother. "I can take you on, _Lord Sesshoumaru_!"

"Boys!" Izayoi yelled. "Enough. You're acting like little kids."

"I think their theatrics are actually entertaining," Taisho amusingly proclaimed. It earned him a warning from his wife. He resumed reading.

The two brothers calmed down, especially the hotheaded Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru went back to his seat, a brand new beer bottle in hand. Being the logical big brother that he was, he had the last say.

"If you find Kagome boring, why are you with her?" he asked in his emotionless monotone voice. He knew Inuyasha would not say anything anymore.

Inuyasha opened his mouth for a retort then clumped it shut immediately. Sesshoumaru was right – he hate to admit it. But he was right. Why was he with Kagome and not… His thoughts trailed.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

* * *

**A/N:** hope all of you enjoyed this chapter as I've enjoyed writing it. I'm aware that I'm no excellent writer but I think I did relatively okay in this one. also, i just learned that inu no taisho means "leader of dogs" so i think it's better if i really named their dad Taisho. heh. 

**Dark-magic67**: you flatter me. Thank you so much. I've not decided how many chapters. We'll see. Hope you'll stick around till the very end.

**Shezel**: I'm not really into writing curses but I believe it's essential to keep him in character. That's my only way to have this AU inuyasha still possess canon Inu's attributes. Thanks for the errors you've pointed out. I revised what I think it was. If you find any, just let me know.

**Kurokitsune**: heh. Me, too. Grammar's not my forte. So I really need ppl to point out my mistakes.

**Lord of swords and waffles**: I feel guilty taking the credit with this 'fate' incorporation in the story. I'm following the movie's plot where I ripped this story from. So really kudos to the scriptwriters. I'm only it novel-style. Still, thank you for noticing this fate-interjection.

**Peacemaker**: sango should really tell Inuyasha, eh? Hmm we'll see. Thanks for the review.

**Sango fan**: I looove it how you said destiny is watching them. Perhaps, Destiny is really watching over them.

**Sangolover4eva2004**: I also liked that aspect where car didn't start, phone not working. Fate really wanted them to meet up. thanks for the comment.

SPECIAL MENTION to **random person, sesshydog, dudei'mlikesobus, obliviandragon** and **seta**. I appreciate how you all took time to leave a review. I'm very humbled with your kind words.

Sorry for such a long AN. See ya next chapter.


	8. Surrender

**Chapter 8: Surrender**

Days passed. Weeks passed. Years passed. Forever had passed. It felt like being bounded on a tree, while subjected to an eternal sleep where he could do nothing but wait for the chosen one to free him.

Inuyasha shook his head. He was becoming a sentimental fool since he met this certain someone who had been invading his mind lately. In fact, it had only been a day since he last saw her. That was Friday, the night of the wedding of one of Kagome's friends. He was so sure she was the one who made the flower arrangements.

"Sango…" he whispered. "I have to go see her again!"

There was just something unsettling about her. Her presence was an object of familiarity to him but he could not place her anywhere in his memory. He had to find out or else he would lose his sanity.

Inuyasha grabbed his car keys and headed out in silence. If his mother somehow realized he went out, she would do anything to stop him from leaving. Within minutes he was at the City Plaza. His mother would really kill him if she found out he drove at the fast lane. It was fast approaching six in the evening, and shops would soon close. He raced toward the direction of the flower shop.

"You lookin' for the boss?" someone with a very girlish voice asked. It was Jakotsu, Sango's employee. "She's not here. She doesn't go to work during Saturdays. She teaches kickboxing at this all-female gym somewhere near her place. You might wanna go visit her at her home, cause she's probably home by now," the woman, er, man informed Inuyasha.

"Can I ask for her home address?"

Jakotsu snapped his fingers. "Gladly, my good man. Gladly!"

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Punch here; punch there! Kick here; kick there! It was always invigorating to release one's burdens through some kind of workout. For Sango, it was through kickboxing.

This time, it was not to unleash her life's sorrows into thin air. It was to erase the girlish emotions she had been feeling since Friday night. She thought she would never see him again. But he was there, sitting beside her, praying. She remembered the shocked yet soft gaze he had given her.

Sango touched her flushed cheeks. "Don't think about it, girl!" she muttered. She needed a distraction now!

And the distraction came.

She caught sight of an ambulance backing away from her home's driveway.

_Kohaku! _

"Miroku! Miroku!" she called out to her best friend as she passed by his house. "Miroku, come out here!" she yelled. Worry clearly written on her face. The ambulance had its sirens on as it drove past her. "Wait!" she called but it didn't adhere to her. Sango nearly tripped from her discarded bicycle as she ran inside the house. She didn't even notice a familiar white Toyota parked along the sidewalk. From the background were the frantic and worried calls of Miroku, whom Sango had summoned.

"Miss Kaede! Miss Kaede, what happened to Kohaku?" she yelled, tears already stinging her eyes.

What she saw completely tied her tongue, and her heart on hold.

"Ane-ue? Are you okay?" Kohaku's weakly voice asked his sister.

Sango snapped back. "An ambulance outside… Oh, Kohaku I thought something happened, and I panicked. So, I called out to Miroku and… You! What are you doing here?" she pointed a finger at the unexpected visitor.

Before Inuyasha could even answer, Miroku ran inside the house, tripped and fell on Sango. Both best friends were on their butts. Sango automatically bonked Miroku on the head.

"Hey!" he protested. "It wasn't my fault you made me nervous. Ow!" Sango hit him once more. "Why the second time?"

"I smell cigarette from your breath," she grumbled under her breath. Sango quickly stood up, and gave Inuyasha a sheepish smile. "Heh. Sorry for being rude. I really thought something happened to Kohaku. So I was panicking and," she was cut off by Miroku.

"Why, hello. I'm Miroku, Sango's best friend. Are you her suitor? Because if you are, then that would make you suitor number," he thought for a minute, counting his fingers. "Oh yes. Suitor number one."

Sango's face flustered. She nudged Miroku on the side. "Go home, monk!"

Miroku smiled shamefacedly. He knew when Sango referred to him as 'monk' it meant she was pissed off. "I didn't even get his name," he protested.

"Inuyasha," the visitor extended his hand to the other man.

"Now you know, go!" Sango gently pushed him out of the door. "Don't come back until you cleared the cigarette smell on your breath!" she told him, but with a smile indicating her appreciation. "Good night, Miroku," she called out.

Sango focused her attention back on Inuyasha. "What can I do for you?" she inquired. Sango could not think of a logical reason why Inuyasha would visit her at home. In the first place, how did he know where she lived?

"Jakotsu gave me your address. Hope that was okay with you?" he asked, as if he read her mind.

"Jakotsu? You came by the shop? Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Instinct. Just some sudden urge to visit a newly acquainted friend," he replied.

"He even brought two boxes of donuts," Kohaku interjected with glee. The boy was simply obsessed with the particular food. "I had the Maple Dip and the Chocolate Glaze for dinner," his bubbled with excitement.

Sango blinked as she listened to her brother. "For dinner, huh?"

"Oh, you're home late," Kaede appeared from the kitchen carrying a tray of food. "This young man had been waiting for you for an hour now," she handed Inuyasha a glass of iced tea. "Here, have another one. Kohaku, let's leave this two alone." Kohaku obediently followed Kaede.

"Bye Inuyasha. Hope to see you soon!"

"See ya, kid!" Inuyasha waved a hand. They watched Kohaku went upstairs along with Miss Kaede.

Sango turned her attention to the visitor, yet not knowing what to say to him. She was not the type to feel shy around the male gender, though she never really had any experience with them. There were only two males in Sango's life, Miroku and Kohaku; three if one considered Jakotsu as one!

"Have a seat," she offered upon noticing he was still standing. She sat down on the sofa across from where Inuyasha was seated. They remained silent for a few minutes with Inuyasha sipping slowly the iced tea, and Sango simply staring blankly into space.

But silence was never Inuyasha's forte. "Kohaku's one fine young man," he commented.

"He is," she nodded with pride. "How'd you know he simply adored donuts?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Hunch. I love them so I figured I just bring what I love to eat."

Then, silence once more.

The rectangular centre table had become the object of attention for both. If looking at one thing for a long time could scar an object, the said table would have been torn to pieces by now.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

What was he thinking when he rang the bell at the Meiyo's residence?

Oh, right. He was thinking of _her_. He took a quick glance at the woman sitting about three feet away from him on the front porch. After a few minutes of silence inside the house, followed by more minutes of silence, Sango had suggested they go out for some fresh air.

It was a welcoming suggestion as the two _silently_ gazed at setting summer sun.

"Okay, I surrender!" the young woman suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere. "It was _me_! I was the one who pulled your plug. It was an accident. I did not mean it. Who woulda _thunk_ you'd wake up that instant! There. Happy now? You can call the police and turn me in."

Her hysterics were confusing him. Surrender? Pulled his plug? Accident? The police? "What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha didn't even filter the words coming out of his mouth. When he was confused, he reverted to his rude, un-gentleman self.

Sango eyed him. "Isn't it why you're here? To make me feel guilty from what happened at the hospital?"

"Hospital? Is that where we first met? I don't remember," Inuyasha mused to himself.

From the looks of it, Inuyasha was as clueless as a bag of peas on what Sango was talking about.

In a way, it was really no big a deal. If one thought about it deeply, what had Sango done wrong? Yes, she 'accidentally' pulled his life plug off and his oxygen connection. He survived, didn't he? So what was she so guilty and worried about?

The truth was Sango was embarrassed to expose what she did at the hospital – the daily visits to his room. Think about it, what self-respecting woman would spend time alone with man, a stranger for that matter. Granted at the time Inuyasha was unconscious. But that was beside the point. Sango still did things she was embarrassed about.

"Yes, we met at the hospital," she admitted to him but left it at that. If he really wanted to know, he should find it out for himself.

Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "I knew it! That was why you were so familiar. There, I will sleep peacefully now. I always get so restless when some things boggle my mind."

"So, I'm mind-boggling?"

Inuyasha chose not to answer her question. He just gave her a smile, which prompted one on her lips as well. The two stayed there gazing at the sky, talking about random subjects as if they were old friends catching up on each other. If it wasn't for the phone call from Inuyasha's mother, he might have forgotten about going home.

"I guess… I gotta go. My mom's bugging me now," he said sheepishly as the two of them walked toward his car.

Sango extended her hand stiffly. "Good night," she said. Inuyasha shook her hands, and kissed her on the cheek with hesitation and a touch of awkwardness. Sango felt her cheeks reddened. "Uh… Take care. Drive safely," she almost whispered.

Funny how easy it was to form a friendship with a stranger.

* * *

A/N: thanks to those who kindly took the time to leave a review. Ch9 will be 'soon' uploaded. It also depends on the feedbacks I get. I may not be a 'review-addict' but it really helps if u just tell me what you think of the chapter and how the story was going.

Reviews help me write the story faster.

Also on a very faraway-note: is it just me or does **Tezuka Kunimitsu** (Prince of Tennis) is the spitting personality-image of Sesshoumaru? Hmm. I guess, it's just me.

next chapter: more Inuyasha-Sango interactions - a friendship forms


	9. Dinner and a Song

Disclaimer: I do not hold rights to the song "Someone to Watch Over Me". I just freakin' adore the song, that's why!

Question: would you guys like more chapters in this story? One reviewer, Dark Magic asked how many chaps I should do. Everything here is already planned and mapped out. So… it all depends on you guys how you would like this fic to progress.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dinner and a Song**

There was always something magical in staring at the darkening sky with a blanket of stars. It was mesmerizing. It soothed the troubled nerves of a person. For Sango, it was a moment's peace – something she and her father used to do when she was little. It was a ritual almost every night. After dinner, her father would go out to the porch to sit quietly. Sango would join him, sitting beside him and waiting for whatever her father would say. Usually he would sing Sango a song he and her mother shared.

"Ane-ue," Kohaku smiled at her as he joined his elder sister. "Okay if I join you?"

Sango rolled her eyes in amusement. She ruffled her brother's thick brown hair as he sat down beside her, just what she used to do when her father was alive. God, how she missed her father! The two siblings sat in silence for a moment; digesting the beauty the sky offered them.

"Ane-ue, sing the song Dad used to sing to you," he suddenly requested.

"Dad and Mom's love song?" Sango beamed. She wrapped an arm around Kohaku, drawing him closer to her. "Alright, if you really want me to disturb such a peaceful night." She cleared her throat. " _'There's a saying old. Says that love is blind. Yet we're often told. Seek and ye shall find. So I'm goin' to seek a certain lad. I have…in mind'_" her soft voice filtered the night breeze. "Join me in singing the chorus," she beckoned. Kohaku nodded. He loved to sing to.

" '_There's a somebody, I'm longing to see. I hope that he turns out to be. Someone to watch over me'_" Sango stood up, pulled Kohaku with her. "Dance with me, little brother."

" '_Although he may not, be the man, some girls think of,'_" she poked Kohaku on the chest. " _'As handsome, to my heart he carries the key. Someone to watch…over me_.'"

"And I will watch over you, ane-ue," Kohaku whispered, as he and Sango slow danced in their front yard, uncaring if passer-bys would see them.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

It was a sight that touched his heart. A smile was carved on his lips as he watched them danced. Her singing voice gently massaged his hearing as the words were carried by the humming wind to his direction. He would have stayed where he was, simply enjoying the scene ahead. Unfortunately, Kohaku caught his presence. The boy brightened up, and waved to his direction.

"Hi Inuyasha!" he called out to him.

Inuyasha laughed at the child's enthusiasm. Kids rarely paid attention to him. They saw him as a stuck-up, snobby, immature adult who loved to bicker even to the younger ones. Certainly that was how Shippou, Kagome's younger brother, perceived him. That was why he wondered why Kohaku could not only stand being around him; he actually enjoyed Inuyasha's presence.

Maybe because he was actually decent and civilized around Kohaku, compared to his grumpy, childish attitude towards Shippou? It was a question only Inuyasha could answer.

"Look what I've got!" Inuyasha held up another box of donuts. Kohaku walked toward him. "It's for you, kid."

Sango smiled at him. "You always bring donuts whenever you visit," she raised a brow. "You're spoiling my brother with donuts!" Inuyasha shrugged as he hand the box over to the boy. He brought them inside the house upon Sango's request. "Have you had dinner?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Evening visits at Sango's had become an occurrence. Inuyasha found himself driving to the direction of her house after work. Coincidentally, his mother had become a little lenient on him. She rarely questioned why Inuyasha seemed to go home at a late hour; although she still refused his younger son to move in back to his own apartment. Inuyasha didn't mind though spending time at his parents' house.

"Are you just gonna stand there or do you wanna eat dinner?" Sango brought him back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," he replied sheepishly. That was one of the usual occurrences: him being lost in thoughts whenever around Sango. Inuyasha just seemed to drift away, almost enter a dream where it only involved him and his newfound friend, none other than Sango Meiyou.

"I've been eating dinner here a lot, huh?" he threw a sideway glance at her as they entered the house.

Sango half-snorted. "Yeah? I didn't notice," she joked. Funny how she easily got used to his company in so little time they had known each other.

"Tomorrow I swear I'll arrive early and even cook dinner for you," he said half-heartedly, amusement resonating in his tone.

Sango knew that but she decided to put him up to the challenge. "Very well, Mr. Yuukan. I'll tell Ms. Kaede not to tire herself out tomorrow, cause we'll be expecting dinner from you."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He was a decent cook - when it came to re-heating leftovers or popping something in the microwave. "Nah, I don't think you're prepared for such exotic recipes," he chuckled.

The lady in front of him turned to face him, hands crossed. Her eyes were challenging him. "No, I think we'll manage whatever you'll prepare tomorrow. Kohaku will be excited to know his 'idol'," she raised her fingers in quotations, "will be preparing dinner tomorrow."

There was nothing he really could do. He was a 'man' of his word. "Fine, Sango. Just don't blame me of food poisoning."

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Cooking. How long ago had he done the particular task? Well, he certainly remembered when he was in grade ten he was forced to take up a hospitality course just because it was either the Family Studies class involving research, writing essays and long boring discussions; or the Hospitality course where it involved learning how to cook. Inuyasha took the easy way out for a credit. He barely passed. He hated to cook.

But why couldn't he wipe off the huge, silly grin on his face when he arrived at the Meiyou's residence about five hours before dinnertime?

He wanted to prove to Sango he was a man of his word; and he also wanted to surprise her with a cooked dinner once she arrived. He just got off his car when Kohaku's face appeared from the huge window above. The kid seemed to detect his presence every time he visited. That was why he had something for him.

"Hey, kid!" he fondly called out to him. "I've got something for you!"

Kohaku waved his hand to him. "I'll come down," he said in his youthful exuberance.

Inuyasha couldn't help but be excited. He was usually a selfish person, in terms of never really caring of other people's happiness. But right now, he felt responsible in making Sango's little brother a bit happy. Few minutes later, Kohaku was slowly walking toward him. His steps were slower and his body movements were weaker. Inuyasha felt something inside ache. He could not grasp the idea of why such a young, kind-hearted child like Kohaku should be subjected to such pain and trials.

"Look," he opened the door to the passenger's seat, beckoning Kohaku to take a peek. On the seat was a basket wrapped in a red blanket. There was purring coming from the inside. "I dunno who else to give her to."

Kohaku's eyes had widened in excitement. Inside the basket was a white kitten with black stripes on her tail and a somewhat black, diamond-shaped spot on the centre of her forehead. He looked at Inuyasha in question. "Is she yours?"

"She's yours, now. If you want her. She's a stray. My mom's allergicto cats and I'm actually a dog-person. So… I thought you and Sango would be best to have her."

"What's her name?" Kohaku picked up the kitten lovingly in his arms.

"You can name her if you want. I often call her 'cat'," Inuyasha snorted. He started gathering grocery bags from the back seat. "Let's get inside so I can start preparing dinner," he said, adding a little grumble in his tone.

Kohaku followed him inside. He was very much used to Inuyasha's presence now. He actually enjoyed his company. "Isn't it too early to cook dinner?"

"Nah. I need all the time I can have. I'm not much of a cook. Have you finished your studying?" he inquired, putting the grocery bags on the top counter inside the kitchen. Kaede had greeted him with a smile upon entering the doorway.

"Miroku will not be coming in today. He said he had a date," Kohaku shrugged. "So, I really have no school today," he chimed in excitement.

Inuyasha laughed. Kohaku still possessed what boys his age typically had. "Tell me about it. I hate school," he snickered. "So, why don't you help me out here?"

Kohaku wrinkled his nose, knowing full well he turn out to be a nuisance rather than being a big help. He scratched the back of the kitten's ears. "Kirara," he said out of nowhere.

"Hn?" Inuyasha turned to him.

"That'd be her name. Kirara."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he fixed his gaze on the delicately beautiful white kitten in the little boy's arms. "Kirara, it is."

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

The preparation of dinner went relatively well. Inuyasha managed to follow the directions of the recipe he stole from his mother's kitchen. With the help of Kaede, he was able to do some mincing, chopping and boiling.

Spaghetti with prepared meatballs was served.

Sango came home about an hour early just to anticipate Inuyasha's visit. Imagine her surprise when she found Inuyasha with Kohaku playing with a small kitten in the front yard.

"Have you just arrived?" Sango asked Inuyasha as she set her bike just outside the doorway.

"Nope. I've been here hours ago. Dinner's ready," he said, looking only once to Sango before returning his gaze on Kohaku and Kirara

Sango allowed the smile to linger on her face. Watching Inuyasha watching over her brother was heart-warming. He looked as if it was a natural thing for him to do. How long had they known each other? A month now? Somehow, Inuyasha had become a part of Sango's family.

"Really, now. So you did keep up with your promise of dinner?" she mused as she sat beside him on the front porch. "Is that your cat?"

"Nope. It's Kohaku's," Inuyasha answered.

"Her name's Kirara, ane-ue. And I don't think Kirara will like it if we call her 'cat' one more time," Kohaku interjected.

Inuyasha nodded like a little boy. "Yup, yup. That's my name for her before Kohaku named her Kirara. When I called her 'cat' once more, 'bout five minutes ago, she tackled me like some wild cat demon!" Sango laughed picturing what Inuyasha had just described.

They all stayed outside until Kaede called them in. When they finished eating, Inuyasha even helped with the clearing of the table and with the washing of the dishes. Sango would simply stare at him, whenever he wasn't looking, simply observing Inuyasha.

"So… Sango," Inuyasha turned to her, a sly smile on his face. "Since I did my part in making dinner for you, why don't you do your part in keeping your promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. You told me once you'll show me the flower farm where you get all those flowers you sell."

Sango tapped her chin. "I did? Why not." she shrugged her shoulders.

Inuyasha gave her a genuine smile. "It's a date, then."

* * *

A/N: Sango seemed like the type of woman who possessed a sweet, soft voice. Not the huge, diva-like voice. Something like a Mandy Moore-ish voice (not a big fan of Mandy but I like her voice). 

Anyway, my reason for mentioning Tezuka from the previous chapter is that when I'm writing my SessKagu fic, I imagine Tezuka instead of Sesshoumaru. Call me crazy.

Also, can anyone tell me why there are so many Sesshoumaru/Kagome fics out there? I mean, come on… I hate to offend the SesshKago fanbase but I really see no 'hope' in this pairing. I mean, I don't think Sessh would stoop so low… heehee. I'm just not a Kagome fan! I just don't get the reason for this pairing. Okay… shoot me now!

Thanks to those who really took time in reviewing. The more reviews, the faster the update right? Wink, wink. Heh.


	10. Each day with you

Disclaimer: I do not hold rights to the song "each day with you".

This chapter is dedicated to **MOGGY201484271612345, MYSTIKOORIME, DEMONRADER33, SANGO FAN, eliteElite, DARK-MAGIC67, PEACEMAKER**, and **LORD OF SWORDS AND WAFFLES.**

**Thanks for your kindness.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:Each Day With You**

Inuyasha looked around him, finally expelling the breath he held onto for so long. He was clueless as to why he felt mesmerized with all the flowers surrounding him. It was as if he was seeing the beauty of it all for the first time. True, he never had any regards to flowers and plants, or nature in general. For him, those were only a part of the outside world that added colour and decorations along the streets, in events, or a dull room. A mere decoration.

Now it was a different perspective. It also helped that the woman walking beside him talked about flowers as if it was the most precious object. Flowers, in Sango's own usage, were pieces of jewelleries goddesses left behind. Heavenly creatures, she added.

"See that flower farm over there," Sango pointed from afar. "That field used to be ours, almost everything in there was a product of my mom's hard work; but I sold it in order for Kohaku's medication. It was a lot of help though, that's why I never once regretted it."

"So, you've been in the flower business all along?"

"Yup. Since I could remember. My mom was a florist. She loved flowers. I remember how she used to weave different flowers into a small crown, then put it own my head."

Inuyasha couldn't help smile as he tried picturing a young Sango with a flowing floral dress. Crowning her head were colourful flowers. She must have looked lovely.

"See, I told you it's gonna be boring here." Sango nudged him on his side.

Inuyasha shook his head in disagreement. "On the contrary, I was rather speechless at the splendid of it all."

"Dramatic," Sango rolled her eyes, but she was laughing.

"Sango, my child" someone called out to her. Sango welcomed the elderly woman with an embrace.

"How are you doing this lovely day, Ms. Mayu?" she gave the older woman a warm smile. "By the way, this is Inuyasha, Ms. Mayu."

Inuyasha extended his hand in greetings. The old woman peered in closer at the tall young man beside Sango. She studied Inuyasha before giving her nod of approval. "Hmm. Nice to meet you, Inuyasha. So you are my Sango's young man?"

Both Sango and Inuyasha blushed at the question. "Oh no, Ms. Mayu. Inuyasha's a good friend of mine. He wanted to see the flower farm so I took him with me for my monthly visit."

Mayu partially snorted. "And here I thought you wanted me to meet your future husband," she fixed her eyes on Inuyasha. "Are you two staying then for the festival?"

"Is that today?" Sango asked, her eyes widening. "I cannot believe I forgot about the Floral Festival."

"Shame on you, my child. Very well, you both should stay even if it's only up to the end of the parade. I'll see you later, my children," she bid them goodbye.

"Floral Festival?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango nodded. "Yeah… It's an annual flower festival where they have parades of floats made of flowers. It's really fun."

"Then I guess, we'll be seeing this floats of flowers," Inuyasha winked at her.

"Oh, you're not obliged to stay, Inuyasha. It's just that because I own a flower farm, I should at least see the float our workers had prepared."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Keh. Who said I'm staying here just because you want to?" he sniffed, like a little arrogant ten-year old boy. "I'm staying cause I want to."

Sango restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Fine, fine. You can stay," she said like a mother finally giving in to a child.

O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O

Within an hour, the parade started. People had started piling up the streets of the small town. Children were everywhere, many wearing colourful leis. Bright-coloured flowers were tucked behind ears of lovely ladies. The streets were also covered with petals of different kinds.

"This must be what heaven looks like to you," Inuyasha notes, practically yelling through the loud noise.

Sango nodded in delight. "I know."

Loud speakers that seemed to be placed all around the small town started booming. The parade had started. People started cheering as the first float appeared. Inuyasha couldn't help but clap his hands in amazement. He had never been to such a lovely event in his life. The first float had already caught his attention as thousands and thousands of sunflowers were put together making a big replica of a sunflower.

"Why didn't I know about this before?" he asked out loud, more to himself. Sango smiled at him.

Following the sunflower float was a group of children, dressed as little bumblebees, dancing as they paraded.

"So, you have any idea what your float will be like?"

Sango laughed. "Not really. Was too busy to actually organize it. I know that Ms. Mayu did an extremely excellent job. This is actually the first time I had no idea what we'll be presenting," she told him.

Crowds started cheering as one by one floats of different kinds appeared. One float had violet orchids shaped into a big dolphin. The kids were delighted at the sight. Another one had red roses made into medium-sized hearts. Another float was a pink butterfly composed of chrysanthemums and other kinds of flowers. Finally, Sango's float appeared.

"Oh," was the only thing Sango could say.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. It was beautiful. The float Sango's flower farm had prepared was just mesmerizing. In the middle of the float was a single-stemmed flower made of cherry blossoms. The effect the float tried to emulate was that the single stemmed flower was planted underneath the sea, as corals made of lilacs, daisies of different colours, some roses adorned the feet of the huge flower. It was too grand for words. Inuyasha noticed a single tear dripping from Sango's eyes.

"Beautiful," Sango murmured. The crowd shared her sentiment as they cheered the passing float.

The parade ended after about fifty floats wowed the streets of the small quiet town. People gathered at the nearby park for the biggest cookout. Inuyasha and Sango joined the companies of the many festival-goers. The overall event ended just when the sun began to set. It was one of those occasions Inuyasha would always remember. Perhaps it was the happiest event he had ever been to, more memorable than his big birthday parties when he was a child.

The two of them quietly made their way to the parked car, as people were still bustling in the streets. "Here," Inuyasha handed Sango a single-stemmed pink rose. "I plucked it out from the angel float," he mumbled.

Sango chuckled, aware her cheeks were the same pinkish colour as the one Inuyasha had just handed to him. She also mumbled a quiet thanks.

_**Flowers for you, on this lovely evening  
Though they have no words they share my feelings  
As we walk along the avenue  
Pardon me, I just can't help staring at you**_

The ride home was spent in silence; due to the fact Sango had unconsciously fallen asleep. Whenever the vehicle was not in motion, Inuyasha found himself staring at the woman asleep on the passenger's seat. It was as if she was a fallen angel resting from divinely intervening.

Inuyasha knew the feeling developing inside of him. He was aware of it but not familiar. All his life, he had been 'in love' with two women. But this feeling he was having at the moment was different. When he was with Kikyou, he felt he it was his duty to be serene, silent and dramatic. It was as if a small smile was already an indication of happiness. With Kagome, on the other hand, he was rude, argumentative, sarcastic and all the while obedient and submissive. A snort and a smirk were signs of contentment.

With this woman, Sango, his fallen angel, it was different. For the first time, Inuyasha felt like being himself. The man who can be serene but brusque. The boy who can be silent but loud. The person who can be dramatic but humorous. He could be the Inuyasha that could be domineering and obedient at the say time. A hearty laugh and a huge silly grin were the peaks of his happiness.

He was a different man with Sango, just because he was himself.

Inuyasha being his playful self touched the tip of Sango's nose. He chuckled in amusement when Sango wrinkled her nose and automatically scratched it.

Sango stirred from her sleep the moment Inuyasha put the car in a halt. They were right outside her home. "Wow, it's late, huh," she said eyeing her watch.

"Yeah, the traffic was heavy exiting the town. There were so many people who came to the festival." He stepped out of the car, walking quickly to reach Sango's side. He mentally shook his head when Sango didn't even wait for him to open the car door for her. Only showed how independent she was. "You didn't even give me the chance to show my gentlemanly skills."

"Oh," she smiled sheepishly. When she stood up straight the closeness of the two of them immediately dawned on her.

**_When I look into those sparkling eyes  
I float in the air and wander in paradise  
You give my heart a source of inspiration  
Your beauty is beyond imagination_**

She thought she had taken a step back to allow for more distance between the two of them; but his golden windows to his soul magnetized her. It was the perfect golden hues she had ever laid eyes on.

Inuyasha was also mystified at how enthralling the deep mahogany eyes Sango owned. It was the same colour as Kikyou's and Kagome's; but Sango was more captivating, more hypnotizing. He was truly becoming a sentimental fool.

"I should… probably…get home," he barely said it in a whisper. He took a step away from her.

Sango seemed to snap back. "Yeah… I, uh… thanks for accompanying me to the flower farm," she answered, her throat suddenly becoming dry. She quickly walked to the front porch; Inuyasha escorted her. "Thanks again," she said as Inuyasha started walking back to his car. She turned to insert her keys in the door.

"Sango," Inuyasha called her name. She quickly turned around, as if expecting it, upon hearing her name,

"Yes?"

The answer came from the softest, quickest touch of his lips on hers. "Lovely evening with you," he said through dazed eyes after pulling back. His cheeks were stained red. Inuyasha rushed to his car.

Sango stood frozen where Inuyasha had left her. There were tingles in her body. Suddenly, everything around her turned magical. A smile crept to her face.

_**You are the one  
The only one that I desire  
When we touch  
When we're one you light the fire  
The seasons we share  
Hand in hand, there seems to be no time  
Each day with you becomes…**_

**_A Valentine

* * *

_**

A/N: ten chapters already? Yay! I owe this much to the readers who supported this fic, eventhough the author lacks the talent.

Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. All the comments made me REALLY want to keep writing and updating.

The song version of 'each day with you' that inspired this chapter is sang by my fave Filipino artist (who, I should note, was the actress playing sango's part in the movie – coincidentally) Ms. R. Velasquez - not her original. If you guys get the chance to listen to the song, it's really romantic!

The flower festival was based on the annual festival in the phil. Never been to one, though. I'd post the link to some pics if you guys wanted to get the picture of the event.

Sorry for the long a/n.

Next chap: ooh, an appearance by both kagome and miroku! Yay?


	11. Gambling a Second Chance

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: I feel I need to explain this chapter b4 anyone reads it. I just wanted to explore more of Inuyasha's character – hence the shifting of point-of-view. I hope no one gets confused. Consider this as a 'filler' but still relevant on the story itself.

If what I did to this short chapter is bad, tell me so. Still, I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Gambling a Second Chance**

I feel like some virginal boy who just got laid.

Fool! I roll my eyes at my idiotic, almost perverse thoughts.

This huge, silly grin just wouldn't leave my damn face though. It was only a kiss; yet it is shaking my whole world in pleasurable rambles. Damn. What is it about Sango Meiyo that makes me feel this way? I shake my head to re-focus myself. I need to concentrate on the road or I would once again get involved in another car accident. I might lose the second chance I have.

Once again, Sesshoumaru's words haunt me.

"_You're given a second chance. Use it wisely," _he has said.

Such simple words yet full of wisdom. I may not like this arrogant brother of mine; but I am not blind to the intelligence he possesses. (The bastard does deserve to replace dad as the president of the Yuukans' company.)

I watch the outside surroundings as they fade into the night. My smile never fades. I think my face hurts. It has been pasted on me since I have left Sango's house.

Sango.

The name rolls of my tongue like honey. Such cliché, but it's the most sincere I could describe it. Sango's presence just humbles me, knowing myself as an overconfident and quite egoistic fool.

Surprise hits me hard when I register in my sight the familiar houses lining my parents' neighbourhood. I must have driven that fast to get here _this _fast! I am such a careless moron. It amazes me, though; I have arrived safe after being in a dream-like moment.

Like rewinding a movie, I replay the scene where I kiss Sango. On the lips even, in my entire brave persona! I want more, in all honesty. In a jiffy, I slowly see myself ravaging her lips like a wild demon. Demanding. Wanting. Ruffling her hair as each strand entangles in my fingers. I see myself tracing kisses down her throat to the opening of her shirt, down to her-

I halt there. It is not honourable to think of such dirty thoughts about a woman like her; especially if I am driving in the middle of the night. I cursed myself in my stupidity.

This only proves I could never deserve Sango in her refinement and grace. I could never be the man to make her happy. I could never be the person to fulfill her desires and needs.

Shit. Sentimental fool! What the hell is wrong with me now?

I let the small grumble escape my lips while I park my car in the driveway.

The smile never leaves. Despite of all the things I could never be, somehow in my mind, I believe I could still win Sango's affection.

This proclamation overwhelms me. I am happy, truly happy. Is this all Sango's doing? How long have I known her? Two months, and yet I feel like she has been a part of me. It feels like she has helped me mould my new personality – the kind that sees the future in a different way. For that, I am truly glad.

I whistle out loud as I slowly trace the path leading to the house. A maid greets me in her usual formal way. I surprise her with a bear hug.

"Good evening to you too, Shura," I greet her in my most cheerful mood upon releasing her. She looks stunned. Who wouldn't? I usually snarl at them. But this time, it is different. I am the new Inuyasha! "Where are mom and dad?"

"They're in the drawing room, sir, I believe," she answers me, still maintaining a formal tone; but this time her body seems relaxed in my presence.

"Thanks, Shura," I give her a salute, being really childish at the moment. Love really makes a person all giddy. "Mommm! Daaaaaddd!" I bellow. Isn't it funny I'm being my usual loud self, but with a spoonful of cheeriness? That happens almost rarely.

"I'm so happy!" I exclaim. "So happy. The world is so colourful in my eyes right now. The sun shines brightly even in night. The stars twinkle in broad daylight. I am not afraid to say that I am…" I take a little pause to breathe in deeply. "I am in love with Sss…"

The smile fades.

My mom stands up from the sofa. "Kagome's here, Inuyasha," she says.

"Ka-gome?" I ask as she greets me with her sweet smile. "Of course, I'm in love with Kagome…" Now, why do I have to say that? I am lying through my teeth. Same old fool.

_You're given a second chance. Use it wisely._

Damn. Sesshoumaru's words are haunting me again.

"Well, we'll leave the two of you for now," mom tells me, dragging dad with her. Kagome gives them a good night kiss.

Kagome turns to me with a serious expression. "We need to talk, Inuyasha."

I nod. She has been gone for a month. During that duration, something has happened that concerns Sango, and Kagome as well. I must tell her. "I know. I also have something to say."

Kagome sits down. "Sit, Inuyasha," she pads the seat beside her. I oblige. I always do for some strange reason. Sometimes, in my idiosyncrasy way of thinking, I think a spell has been placed upon the purple-beaded necklace she has given me. Ever since she got me that piece of accessory, almost always I follow what she says.

She holds my hand in an intimate gesture. I let her begin the conversation.

"I know I've been gone for a month. I didn't tell anyone, especially you, where I was going. I need it for myself that's why I kept it a secret," she tells me. I listen intently. For the first time in our relationship, I'm all ears to what she has to say. No arguing, no interrupting. "I actually went to a spiritual retreat. I needed it to clear my mind of disturbing thoughts, and my heart of disturbing feelings, doubts and confusion. One of the things I talked to my retreat leader is our relationship."

She is also aware of the cracks and flaws in our relationship. Kagome is a smart woman.

"I've always been striving for a perfect relationship with you, Inuyasha. I always have this idea of how it will work out for the two of us. I now realized that it's not always like that," she looks down on her lap, unable to meet my eyes. Is she breaking things between the two of us? Somehow, I do not know how to respond to it. Should I be relieved I will not be the one causing heartache tonight?

She starts talking once again. "Also, I told my retreat counsellor about my problems with Kikyou," it comes out as a whisper.

The 'keh' is itching to come out from my mouth. I restrain it. (Ever since Kagome and I started dating, she always had issues with my previous relationship.) Kikyou is my first love, and she still holds a piece of my heart. I guess she will always be inside of me, whether I want to get rid of or not. Kikyou has helped me, in a way, to be the person I am.

"My jealousy over Kikyou is something that can't fade," Kagome admits. "I know how important she is to you, Inuyasha," her voice starts quavering. "She's your childhood sweetheart and first love. I cannot change that; and I accept it," she gives me a smile as she squeezed my hand.

My eyes narrow a bit. What is Kagome trying to say to me? These are the times I wish I were as smart as Sesshoumaru for being quick-minded. I am too slow in reading between the lines.

"Inuyasha, I'm ready," she suddenly announces. Huh? Ready for what? As if reading my mind, she fingers the engagement ring on her finger. "I was confused. I was in doubts. I was unsure. But this time, I am certain." She leans forward. Her smell is still intoxicating, though. "Let's set the date to our wedding," she whispers in my ear.

My throat suddenly becomes dry. The image of sparkling brown eyes flashes in my eyes.

Sango…

"I was hesitant before, Inuyasha. But now, I'm ready for our future together," Kagome snaps me back to reality. She kisses me on the cheek.

Suddenly all the words I am about to divulge in her vanish. Just when I am about to cut the thread binding us together, it refuses to break. I am still tied to my old life of lies and blindness.

_You're given a second chance. Use it wisely._

Fuck, Sesshoumaru. You think it's as easy as how it sounds? You try it, brother; and then maybe you can tell me how to do things 'wisely'.

I wrap an arm around Kagome. She rests her head on my shoulder. It's a good thing she can't see my face. If she does, she'd see how uncertain my expression has become.

"Okay," I say it meekly. Suddenly I feel all the exhaustion of the day grow in my limbs.

"You're going to tell me something, Inuyasha?" she inquires, head still on my shoulder.

"It's not important now," I tell her.

But it is important, I argue to myself. It is important because it deals with my life, my future, and my second chance.

Yet here I am, doing nothing to fix everything.

I am hurting three people in my passiveness.

I am hurting Kagome for being untruthful. I am hurting her because she deserves a better man. I am hurting her because I am deceiving her.

I am hurting Sango because I cannot be true to myself in claiming I love her, though she may never know. I hope these feelings I have for her are one-sided. In that way, I will be the only one hurt between the two of us.

Finally, I am hurting myself.

I am a deceitful coward.

* * *

A/N: alright more comments… 

Sorry for not sticking to my promise of showing miroku. At least our fave kagome is here…uh…anyways… the reviews for this chapter flattered and humbled me with all sincerity. You guys had been so good to me I feel I don't deserve it all.

**Dark-magic67**: I'm glad you're familiar with the story and find it ok I'm re-making it. hopefully, I'm doing a good job. Sa-la-mat to you. wink, wink.

**QT**: the songs I've mentioned here are my faves. Sorry if I confuse you with my typos. Sometimes I don't get the chance to edit, and re-edit. Also, I'm not really that excellent in grammar. Heh. Thanks for the review, tho.

**Dye**: hmm…will kagome ever find out? That is the question we need to ask this confused inuyasha! Thanks.

**Peacemaker**: ooh, I didn't notice I had a cliffie! heehee. It really was hanging, ch10 that is. Sorry if I made it sound that way. you've been such a good reader to this fic, I wouldn't wanna LOSE you. no more cliffies then, well…uh…we'll see. Wink, wink.

**Demonrader**: you and the rest of them readers who leave a comment or two are what matters most. You guys are actually the most significant inspiration of a fan fic. Thank you.

**Icygirl2**: hopefully I didn't disappoint you that much that miroku's not in this chap. He'll be on the next one or ch13, I think. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating.

**kuro-kitsunechan**: and here i thought you abandoned the fic. i myself wish i can get to experience it - the flower festival. it's a long shot though since i live miles and miles away from where it's being held. sigh. glad you're able to leave a review. arigatou.

**Moggy**: heh, sorry if I didn't include all the numbers. anyway, is that MUCH fluff bad? Tell me and I'll minimize it. hope you enjoy this.

**Shezel**: hopefully I didn't offend you in any way. I was actually hoping someone would point out a POSITIVE in a sessh-kago pairing, not that it would change my views. But, it's just a little mind-boggling, imo, how popular this pairing works since there are no hints in the manga or anime. Still, I don't trash ppl for their desires in such alt. pairings. Look at me, I'm a big inu-san pairing and I know the two are impossible to happen. Oh well. Still, I'm glad you left a review eventhough we differ opinion. But we both agree SESSHOUMARU is one sexy guy, eh?

**Edward Elric55**: here's to your request. A quick update! Wink, wink.

**Sango fan**: I'm honoured to be the first to dedicate you a chapter. Hee. It's the least I could do to pay for all the good things you, and the others, have given me. And I agree, who wouldn't be happy kissing inuyasha? Hell, I'd go inside the tv to kiss him myself!


	12. I Fall and Break

Standard disclaimer. The song _"Evergreen"_ was sung by a former Irish boy group called **Westlife**.

A/N: yet another relevant filler in a different POV. This is the last – I think – I'm writing a 1st POV. I enjoyed delving into the minds of Inu and San.

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Fall and Break**

I open my eyes as the first ray of sun filters my room, drenching the place in all its golden yellow hues. It reminds me so much of Inuyasha's eyes. Oh, how I love gazing and getting lost in those eyes. Instinctively, a finger touches my lower lip. It is so early in the morning and I am still thinking about last night's kiss. Both my hands cover my burning cheeks.

The kiss: it has been quick, soft, sweet and magical. It has invaded my thoughts the moment Inuyasha has pressed his own on mine, has pulled and walked away from me; and all throughout the night

I stand up and do my morning ritual of going to look out the window to gaze up the sky. The sky is at its perfect colour. Perfect weather equals a perfect day. I let a contented smile creeps into my face.

Suddenly I feel like doing something I have not done for months, ever since Kohaku has become gravely ill in his battle with leukemia. But now, all is well. I walk towards the drawer where I keep pens and paper. Words suddenly need to pop out of me. I take out a pen and a piece of paper, sit down on a chair, and I start writing. A smile and a blush never fade as I keep writing and writing. No one knows of this hidden talent I have with words. Finally I am finish of what I have to do. I raise the paper eye-level so I could read what I have written. I believe my blush got redder and redder as I read each word.

_**Eyes  
Like a sunrise  
Like a rainfall  
Down my soul  
And I wonder  
I wonder why you look at me like that  
What you're thinking  
What's behind  
Don't tell me  
But it feels**_

_**Like love**_

Poetry has always helped me deal with my emotions. My tears usually appear through each line I am able to write. My smiles brighten the mood of the poem I produce. My anger and rage are visible in each metaphor I use. Poetry has been a part of my life for so long I wonder why I neglected it when the situation with Kohaku has gotten tougher.

Poetry in my younger years usually involves ponies and unicorns, flowers and sunshines, dolphins and lullabies. My teen years provide a much darker side in the stanzas I write as I have used poetry in dealing with my parents' death, taking responsibility of my brother, and being an adult when I should have been a child.

But I have never written a romantic poem. This is the first, I carefully note to myself, as I re-read the eleven-line free verse. I blame this change to Inuyasha – the man who has changed many things about me.

Because…

With Inuyasha, I am able to laugh without feeling guilty, (unlike before when I automatically think I could not be happy while my brother is suffering).

With Inuyasha, I am able to feel my femininity but still maintain that warrior-type persona I am so used to.

I sigh out loud. I should start getting ready for work.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

I enter the flower shop with a lighter mood. I am actually quite cheerful at the moment. I greet Jakotsu, who I am pretty sure is eyeing me curiously.

"Hmm. How are you girl? You look extremely happy this morning." he notes. Am I that obvious?

"I am happy. Why do you ask?" I talk with a tune in my voice. Jakotsu must be thinking I'm getting crazy.

He follows me to the back room of the shop. I start fixing a small bouquet of roses. I am feeling extra creative today. I just start putting the flowers together, unsure of how it will come out. The Floral Festival has inspired me so.

"How was the trip to the farm yesterday?" he asks.

I blush a little at the question – well, technically, on what, or who,the question is involved. "It was fantastic, Jaki. Did you know that the Floral Festival was yesterday?" He shakes his head. He claps his hands. Obviously he wants to know more about it. "Well, they have more floats than the previous year. Fifty-three in exact." I fill him in with detailed descriptions of what our float looks like. Jakotsu, with a very wild imagination, continues clapping his hands. I'm sure he is a little disappointed he is not able to see it for himself.

"So, Miroku drove you there?"

I see where he's getting at. I'm aware of Jakotsu's crush on Miroku; but also his desire to pair Miroku with me. He just couldn't accept the fact Miroku is my _bestest _friend. Nothing more.

"Um, no. Not Miroku this time. I asked Inuyasha to accompany me," I try to look straight-faced. I fail at the attempt. Just the mere mention of Inuyasha's name creates tingles in my body.

"Inuyasha? That whitish, silver-haired guy who keeps coming here without even buying anything?"

"Yeah… that guy," I answer in a calm tone, but goosebumps have started appearing on my arms.

I see Jakotsu folding his hands. He taps a single foot on the ground. He stares at me with wide eyes. Part of me knows what kinds of thoughts are playing on his mind at the moment. Aside from Miroku, Jakotsu has been a long-time friend-and-employee of mine. I know him too well now. Then he shows me his mischievous grin. This man – or woman-ish is very sly.

"What?" I inquire as I continue fixing the bouquet of flowers.

"Don't tell me you're in love, missy!"

My eyes widen. Am I that obvious? "Nooo," I start to deny. "And you asked that question like it's venom on your mouth," I comment, partly diverting his focus on the 'Inuyasha' subject.

He flares his nose up in an arrogant way. "Falling in love is like tasting venom in your mouth," he states dramatically. I want to laugh at him but the seriousness on his face makes me think otherwise. "Falling in love is the same as being broken-hearted."

Now, I am confused. How is that possible? I may not have the necessary experience to argue with him, but I know too damn well those two feelings are of different categories. "Now, you're talking nonsense."

He stomps his foot. He wants badly to get his point across. "It is the same thing, Sango. When one falls in love, you can't sleep. You can't eat. You can't think straight. You're always zoning out, staring into space. When one is broken-hearted, you can't sleep, eat and think straight. You zone out, staring into blankness." He ends his little speech with a determined nod of his head.

In a way he has a point. But I still disagree. Falling in love, as I have perceived it before, is feeling happy and light, seeing the person as if he is the most beautiful being on earth, and still loving the person despite the flaws you see in him. That is falling in love. Being heartbroken is losing someone, feeling null and void in the inside, being lost and out of touch. That is being broken-hearted.

Jakotsu turns to me once more. There was no sign of amusement in his eyes – something that means he's in earnest. "The hard part in falling in love is if it's one-sided, Sango. The person sometimes seems to share your feelings; but in the end you'd realize he or she is just fooling you. Sometimes, you yourself are the one doing the fooling. In the end, you're left to mend a broken heart that takes time to heal."

His statement hits me hard like a slap on the face. A series of what-ifs starts to line up in my head. What if I am the only one having these feelings towards Inuyasha? What if Inuyasha is only trying to have fun? What if he only thinks of me as a friend? What if the kiss means nothing more than a mere kiss? What if I imagined the kiss after all?

My perfect mood has turned sour all of a sudden. Feign to Jakotsu for pointing out the downside of such foolish emotions.

Jakotsu snaps me out of my somber reverie. He pats me on the back.

"On the other hand, if it's thisInuyasha you're falling in love with, it's mighty grand, baby. The guy is a hunk, a half-demon in disguise, Sango. Mm-hmm!" He is back to his typical playful and flirty self. "Also, he seems so devoted to you, my love. The way he looks at you, talks to you, it's as if he sees you as a goddess," he winks at me.

Somehow, I could not return the jovial mood from earlier. It has become dark and gloomy.

"Hey!" Jakotsu shakes my shoulder. He points at the flower bouquet I have been trying to make. With the ominous statements my dear friend has made, I somehow have paused in finishing the bouquet. "You only did half the heart. Where's the other half? This heart's broken, incomplete," he notes. "Don't take what I said too seriously," he says. Now, he tells me?

"I'll finish it later. I need to make a phone call about some major orders for today," I say, no longer with the cheery and humming tone I have. Jakotsu nods as he bounds out of the room before me. I steal one last look at the half done heart-shaped flower bouquet. It is not my intent to shape it like a heart. It is not even Valentine's Day. But because of the happy emotions I have, my creative instincts show up. But with the grave realization Jakotsu gives me, the bouquet will not be finished. I don't have the heart to complete it anymore.

Jakotsu is right after all.

Falling in love is the same as being broken-hearted.

Because that is what I am feeling now.

* * *

A/N: writing Sango's POV is tough, as it turns out. I find her character complex, honestly. She is strong yet very feminine. Matured and childish (bonking Miroku all the time) at the same time. so, if she's slight OOC, forgive me. 

Also, too lazy to write my own poem to make it Sango's. Though I must admit, I'm better in poetry than in writing pieces like this. So I took those first lines from the song Evergreen. That song also provided my description of Inuyasha's eyes from ch4, I believe (eyes like sunrise…)

thanks to all the lovely readers who left a review. tell me if this long A/N's are getting annoying. i'll try to cut it out!

**Icygirl2** – patience is a virtue… heehee, but here's a quick update for you. hopefully, I didn't disappoint you.

**Edward Elric**- yes, I wanted to become an author. Still do, but getting all C's in my essays in university made me believe I've no talent to make it big in the writing business. Sigh.

**QT** – I love fillers too. That's why I included two in this fic. Hee. Also, Kagome such a bossy bi-atch, eh? Heehee. We still love her, right? Um..well, I'm not too fond of her actually. But I don't hate her…ugh…

**Shinichi kudou**- first time reviewer for this fic? Welcome. And you're right, the complications start in five, four, three, two, one... NOW! Heehee. Hopefully you'll stick by it to see them resolved – or not! Wink,wink.

**Moggy** – inuyasha disappointed me toofor being so untruthful to kagome, sango and himself. Hahaha. Makes me laugh that I wrote him in a way that makes me annoyed! Sigh.

**Lord of swords and waffles** – you keep putting yourself down! Well, ppl loved your fic 'come'; and I'm still waiting for an update (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). Anyway, you can have sango as your gf and I'd gladly take inuyasha as my bf. Deal? Heehee.

**Inuspartan** – you also rock because you took time to leave a comment. Hope you don't stop liking this fic!

**Dudei'mlikesobus** – sango will soon meet his family. Sorry to throw another 1st POV at you. this will be the last. Heh.

**Diverse-thinker (dark magic)** – more tangles have been weaved – thanks in particular to jakotsu, eh? Well…more complications will rise…let's see how our confused characters deal with it. here's another chappie for you…

**Shadowfox83** – you read my mind about jakotsu – and he played a very significant role in this chap too. He clouded sango's mind..big deal!-rolls eyes-Heh. About the sessh/kagu…do you know I have an AU fic for their pairing which is actually a companion fic to this one? I wanted to include a Sessh/Kagura sub-plot here but my adoration and idolatry to Sessh screamed for his own fic. So if you'd like to check it out and tell me what you think about it… BTW it's called "it's all YOUR fault!"


	13. Miroku's Perspective

Disclaimer: me own nothing.

Very short chapter! Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Miroku's Perspective**

"Just do questions four, nine and thirteen for the tonight's work. Your math's actually getting better, Kohaku," Miroku noted to his 'summer' student. He had been tutoring Kohaku ever since the boy was confined at home.

Kohaku smiled. He really hated Math but was glad to hear he was improving. He picked up Kirara, who was curled by his feet. "Are you hungry, Kirara?" he asked as he brushed the fur of the kitten. Kirara meowed.

Miroku eyed the boy and his cat. He knew of the cat's existence but never really got the chance to inquire where the animal came from. He had a hunch though. "Did Inuyasha give Kirara to Sango?"

"Nope. He gave it to me," Kohaku shook his head in response. "I gave her the name Kirara… and you love it, right Kirara?" he hugged the cat gently.

Miroku tapped his chin with a finger. "The way to a woman's heart is to give a kitten to his kid brother. Very smart, that Inuyasha," he amusingly stated. Kohaku eyed him strangely. Miroku cleared his throat. "Anyway, was Kirara Inuyasha's pet before?" he asked, getting more and more curious about Inuyasha's growing closeness with Sango and her brother. Miroku had been very these past couple of months, going to some trip out of town or some random late-night dates to know what was happening to his best friend's romantic life.

"Inuyasha said he's just a _dog-person_. So when he found Kirara, he decided to give it to me."

"Ah, always the noble man, that dog boy" he commented with a snort, but not in amusement neither in sarcasm. He only had two to three conversations with the man to actually have a well-established impression on Inuyasha. Sango did not talk about him as well. "Do you like Inuyasha?" he asked Kohaku.

The boy seemed perplexed at the question, or rather the series of questions pertaining to his sister's friend. Kohaku was still too innocent to read between the lines of Miroku's question. "Well, I like him. He brings donuts. He gave me Kirara. He drove ane-ue to the flower farm last week."

The last statement really caught Miroku's full attention. There was a tinge of jealousy forming in his guts. Sango had always depended on Miroku for her monthly visits to the flower farm. "He did, didn't he?" he mused more to himself than to the boy in front of him. "I see that he's becoming closer and closer to Sango," he stated out loud his thought.

"Is that wrong?" Kohaku asked, misinterpreting Miroku's last couple of statements. Before, he was only used to seeing one man around in the house. It was just Miroku; and he was the only man Sango spent time with. The appearance of Inuyasha actually lessened Miroku's visits. That was the first time Kohaku realized. "Don't you like Inuyasha?"

Miroku was a little surprised at the question. He was sure he never acted in a way to make Kohaku think he disliked Inuyasha. He didn't know the guy too well to actually say he liked or disliked him. "Inuyasha's a good man. I'm just being overprotective of your sister."

"Like how she's overprotective when you have a new girlfriend?" Kohaku asked.

Miroku smiled at his 'matured' innocence. Kohaku was just like any normal twelve-year old kid who possessed hints of knowledge about childish romances and such. "No, that's different. Sango's being protective of the women, not of me," he snickered. His face though turned serious. He was aware of the kindness Inuyasha had shown to Sango and to Kohaku; but he was not sure whether to trust the man. There was nothing wrong with being a little worried for a dear friend. Miroku hoped he was worrying over nothing; and that Sango would never get hurt.

His attention was diverted when Sango arrived. She was home early, something that indicated she was not in feeling well.

"Good afternoon, my fair lady," Miroku greeted her with his usual cheerful demeanour.

Sango only grumbled a low "hello." She walked around the room in a slightly agitated manner. Even the bright smile Miroku flashed for her did not lighten the mood. Jakotsu's words still stuck in her mind even after a week had passed. Worst of it all, she had not seen or heard from Inuyasha as well. The doubts and confusion forming inside Sango was building up and would soon burst.

Then her mind wandered to the night Inuyasha kissed her. It was still magical in all the sense of the gesture. Goosebumps still formed on her arms, and her whole body tingled at the mere thought of his lips. His eyes were still an image of beauty for her.

_Is this what falling in love is all about?_

Sango was so caught up in thinking about Inuyasha she didn't hear what poor Miroku was telling her about. She only snapped back to the world when Miroku began shaking her shoulder. "What?" she snapped before realizing it. "Sorry," she mumbled an apology.

"That's all right. Are you okay though? Ms. Kaede told me you haven't been yourself these past few days."

Sango looked at the clear worried expression on her best friend's face. She shook her head. "No. I'm just not feeling well. My head's just pounding like crazy." She demonstrated her explanation by rubbing her forehead. It was partly a lie. She was only having a headache for thinking too much. Sango walked to Kohaku's side and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I think I'll just take a short nap just to ease the tension in my-," she started to walk out of the living room but Miroku blocked her way. "Miroku, can you _pretty _please get out of the way?" she asked though gritted teeth. She was not in the mood to accommodate Miroku's playful antics.

"Nah-uh, Lady Sango. Not until you tell me what's wrong," he held up his right hand in front of her. Sango folded her arms on her chest. She quirked up a brow and pursed her lips. Miroku knew her too well. "Is this about Inuyasha?"

Sango didn't even blink at the question. Miroku really knew her too well! She noticed Kohaku standing up slowly with Kirara in his arms. The boy knew when it was time for some adult conversation wherein he was not needed. He meekly excused himself with a reason he wanted to watch some TV. Miroku let him pass while still barricading Sango from the doorway. Sango threw her hands in the air. She would at least explain _some_ things to her best friend; but not all of it. She was still not sure about many of these things her self.

"You're partly correct with your assumption," she said, turning away from him. She plopped down on a reclining seat. "I'm confused about him."

"Confused? Like, you're not sure if he's a friend or more-than-a friend?"

Sango eyed him. Miroku had always been the wise one; though at time lack the capacity to show it because of his 'player', as he liked to refer to himself, attitudes. "He's always visiting here, popping in and out of the shop at odd hours, bringing treats to Kohaku. He's always nice to me. Why? Why would he do that?"

Miroku smiled genuinely. "Maybe because he's a good man who appreciates a good woman such as yourself?"

Expect him to point out such absurd yet logical reasoning! "By 'appreciates'," she demonstrated in air quotes. "Does that mean wanting to be my friend? Just my friend?" she tried to phrase her question to address with a subtle displeasure.

"Maybe, maybe not. He also maybe gauging on your behaviour toward him as well. Inuyasha seemed the type of person to jump in at certain situations. The thinking process comes in simultaneously. So, he may be trying to be a little forward in approaching you, but does it in a very subtle way."

Sango grasped the meaning of the statement like hanging at the end of a cliff. She was confused but on the other hand was able to interpret some meaning behind Miroku's words. Miroku grabbed a chair and placed it before her and then sat down.

"How would you feel if you find out his only intention is friendship?" his was of serious tone.

She refused to look him straight in the eye. "Then I'll be glad 'cause he's one good friend. Did you know he drove me to the flower farm last week while my regular _driver_ was off to some island with some woman I haven't even met?" She gave Miroku a stern look, finally able to divert the subject to him.

Miroku gave her a sheepish smile. "You've met Meryl before. She teaches Geography."

"So, now you're into teachers? I thought you don't wanna date women in your profession?" Sango asked, glad the subject of Inuyasha was finally over.

Miroku scratched his head. Sango always knew how to turn things around in her favour. A minute ago, Miroku was the one doing the grilling. "Well, eh… heh, heh! She's, um, really nice, and pretty, and hot," he whistled, losing his usual eloquent way of speaking. "But you're changing the subject here, Sango." Miroku suddenly burst out laughing. "I never anticipated this day would come, when I am the one giving you advices about love and relationships; and you're the one confused and doubting," he explained, then proceeded to pat Sango on the back. "Don't fret, Sango. Things will brighten up if you wait patiently." He bid his goodbye. "I have to go now."

"Big date with Meryl?"

"Well, um, not really. Meryl and I kinda parted ways," he scratched his head while smiling sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised, Miroku?"

Miroku shrugged. "Hey, you have a problem to think about," he reminded her, just so he wouldn't be subjected to Sango's lectures. "Figure out your feelings before you scold me. Bye," he dashed out from the room, not waiting for what Sango had to say. Sango tended to become a bit violent on him.

Sango half-smiled at the retreating figure of Miroku. He had always been there for her: giving her advices during tough times while cheering her up at the same time. She was just lucky to have a friend like him. She stood up from where she sat and walked to the window overlooking her garden. For a florist and a flower-loving person, her garden was bare. Not a single stem of flower could be seen; only unwanted weeds. She had neglected her garden for the most part.

Her thoughts once more wandered back to Inuyasha. No matter how she tried to divert her mind from him, she always seemed to go back and think of him. He owned her heart and mind.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. But hey! Miroku's here… I like the monk so I actually enjoyed writing this chappie…this chapter though is a real filler…I know, I know. I said no more of those. I have a reason…but I can't disclose it for now.

(by 'real' FILLER, I mean, was that this scene was never really in the movie. All that happened was a product of my screwed up mind… ch 11 & 12 were part of the movie plot but I only changed the perspective… hope you all get my drift)

thank you all for giving this fic over 100 reviews. I never once expected it. I thought I'd get about 2 or 3 reviews per chapter.

**QT** (Inuyasha's following his brother's advice in a different way – not necessarily the wrong way. hope you'll stick to this fic to see how he resolves everything. Wink, wink) **EdxWinry** (I have what it takes to be a writer? –bows head down on the floor- thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you) **Inspartan** (just a simple comment is all I need. Telling me this fic is one of your faves makes me want to keep writing this fic) **Shezel** (you should tell Inu to follow his heart. The guy just wont listen. Heh. He thinks he's doing the RIGHT thing, eh?)

**Diverse-thinker** (update queen? Wow, I like that. When I was writing my RK fic, I was updating like crazy. Unfortunately, hardly anyone reviews my fic –cries- anyway, I love the way Jakotsu told Sango the real deal about love. Our heroine wasn't thinking straight at the moment while riding cloud nine) **Sango Fan** (I agree with everything you said. The reality of love is that it's not a fairytale). **dudei'mlikesobus** (haha…Jakotsu was a meany, eh?)

**KuroKitsune** (But the real question is…does Inu love Sango that much? If he does, why cant he be honest to himself and Kagome? What if Inu just wanted to play the field once more? Hmm…just a thought here, eh? Wink, wink.) **Lord of swords and waffles** (as I've said in my review on your wonderful fic…kidnap Inu for me and I'll abduct Sango for you…) **Peacemaker** (there's a lot in store for our heroine…but all problems and heartaches have resolutions.) **demonrader33 **(thank you for the appreciation.)


	14. Afflicted

Story about an inuhanyou in Feudal Japan is not my creation…

Note: I wrote a ONE-SHOT non-AU InuSan fic called **IN THE MIDST OF THE BATTLE**…check it out everyone…there's some slight fluff and well, some (lame-written) battle scenes. Heh!

**note (07-27-05):** made some EDITS thanks in large part to SHEZEL who took the time to tell me some grammatical errors.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Afflicted**

It was already two in the morning, yet sleep had not arrived. He had been staring at the ceiling, with the fading glowing stars and planets he stuck to it when he was younger; but all he could see was a young woman's face with deep brown eyes. He recalled every conversation they had, trying to discern something, a detail perhaps that would lead him to make a decision. One conversation stuck out the most.

It was during the first few weeks they had known each other. Inuyasha had begged Sango to join him for lunch. Thinking they were just going to grab something to eat from the food court of the City Plaza, she agreed. She was surprised when Inuyasha brought her to the Lakeside Park for a small picnic he had prepared. He observed Sango trying to be cheerful and talkative but she succeeded to no avail. He finally gathered the courage to ask what was wrong. Sango had tried to dismiss her behaviour with an apology but Inuyasha would have none of it. For some unknown reason to it, he wanted to become the good friend and listener to Sango. He insisted she talked about it.

"I'm scared," she finally admitted. "I'm scared of losing Kohaku," she said through shaky voice. "Everyday he grows weaker, as if his medication was not helping him at all. He tries to hide it with a smile, but I can the pain in his eyes." Tears started dripping down her cheeks. She brushed it away quickly then gave a small laugh. "Look at me, getting all teary-eyed with you. I'm sorry. I don't wanna bore you with my-," Inuyasha had instantly cut her off.

"Geez Sango. You treat me as if I'm not a friend. Sure, we've only known each other for a few weeks; but I'm telling you, I can be a good friend," he gave her a reassuring smile. Inuyasha was actually surprised at the tone of his voice. He was never known to be gentle and caring. But there was always a first time for everybody.

Sango was silent for a few minutes, gauging whether confiding in him was a good idea. "All night I pray to God not to give me a reason to hate Him. If he takes my brother away from me, I don't think I can hold onto my faith much longer," she finally let out the heaviness in her heart. "If I lose Kohaku, I lose everything that keeps me going in this world. I… I don't want to be alone," she finally let the tears flood her eyes. "I don't know how to deal with it."

Inuyasha was aching to gather her into his arms and engulf her in a tight and comforting embrace. He decided against it because their friendship was still on the budding process. Such move might give Sango the wrong impression. Instead, he did what he thought was the logical thing to do. He showered her with comforting words mixed with some painful truth. "A wise woman once told me that there's no one formula in figuring out life," he told her, repeating his mother's words. "You take what you get and make the most of it. I can't tell you Kohaku will recover from his illness. I'm not in the position to reassure you things will get better. All I can tell you, is that while you have the chance of being with him, enjoy it. Forget what will happen in the next day or next week. Just enjoy having him around." He was unsure how Sango would take his little speech.

Sango wiped her tears, smiling brightly at Inuyasha. "You're right. I don't know why I'm even questioning my faith when it's so clear God have given me more time with him." Sango closed her eyes, inhaled then exhaled. When she opened her eyes, the sadness in them had vanished. She bravely put a hand on Inuyasha's arm, a gesture of appreciation. "Thanks, Inuyasha. What you said just really snapped me out of my gloominess."

"Keh. You make it sound as if I'm some kind of hero," he folded his arms and flared his nore up. Then, he laughed. For some reason he felt like laughing – not because of the situation or anything. He laughed because he felt something tug his heart, making it lighter inside his chest.

"Maybe you are a hero, maybe you're not. For me, you're a good friend."

Sango's words echoed in his mind. He was a good _friend_ to her. Reminiscing to that day made him forget his dilemma momentarily. Yet as soon as it faded, it hit him like a burning bullet.

You're given a second chance. Use it wisely. 

Sesshoumaru's words were haunting him again. He wanted to yell at his brother that he was doing what the exact same thing' but he pictured Sesshoumaru completely unconvinced.

_There's really no one formula in figuring out life._

Those were what his mother had said. If only life was a simple Math equation… Let 'x' be the second chance… How to figure out what was 'x'?

But once in your life, a person comes along that brings a whole new meaning to how you live your existence.

Once again, his mother's words reverberated in his mind. An illusionary visual of Sango appeared in front of him, but faded just as quickly. She did give a whole new meaning to his life.

I don't want to be alone.

Sango's statement resounded in his ear. She would never be alone because she would always have him. But that was only a thought; maybe a promise meant to be broken. How could she have him when he promised himself to Kagome already? He admitted to himself he was falling for Sango; but he also loved Kagome once. What if his foolish heart was only mesmerized at how good-hearted and strong a woman Sango was? What if his foolish heart really belonged to Kagome? If he decided to break it up with Kagome, wouldn't that be wasting the second chance he had been given?

It felt like he was a man of two beings: one creature battling with another. It was hard to choose because no matter what, somebody was bound to get hurt.

He needed to see Sango. He should see Sango. It had been an entire week without communication with her. What would he say to her when the moment came? That she would be invited to his and Kagome's wedding; and that hopefully she would provide the necessary flower decorations?

Inuyasha gave out a sardonic laugh. He was not a dumb man not to notice there were something he and Sango shared. She might not have fallen in love with him as he had with her, but there was definitely some sparks flying in the dark the night he kissed her.

A kiss was a gesture so misused nowadays. There was a time a kiss was sacred, something people do cherish. There was a time when a kiss was forbidden, unless full sincerity was declared.

But in all aspect of what defined a kiss, the kiss Inuyasha shared with Sango was pure, sincere and deep. If only his motives shared the same aspects.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

There were some people bustling in and out of the house when he came down for breakfast, or technically lunch because he woke up at twelve in the afternoon. Apparently, preparations were being made for an upcoming event at the Yuukan mansion. Izayoi and Taisho's anniversary celebration was to be held at the same time as Izayoi's birthday party. The Yuukans rarely held social gatherings; but when they do, it was sure to be one of the biggest in town.

Inuyasha yawned as he joined his mother at the garden for some brunch. Izayoi eyed her younger son carefully. There were some faint dark circles under his eyes. The boy didn't oversleep; he merely slept late. She handed her son a glass of orange juice. "What time did you sleep last night? Were you out drinking? I was so sure you were home by ten; but why do you look as if you had a late night, huh?" she started bombarding him with questions.

Inuyasha scowled. He hated it when his mother switched to her 'overprotective-mother mode'. He took a bite on some bagel the maid had just placed on the table. He thought about ignoring his mother but she would just press harder. "I was home by nine, actually. Just couldn't sleep last night," he said with nonchalance. No use exposing the details. "So, everything set up for the party next month?"

Izayoi sighed out loud. "No, not really. We're still on the early stages of planning. I haven't hosted a party in a while now. I'm not sure what to do."

"I have a friend who does flower decorations," he offered, thinking of Sango again.

"You do? You think we can hire her services for the day? You know how I love flowers," Izayoi beamed at her son's offer.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure, I'll go talk to her myself." A sudden rush of excitement surged through him. Just last night in his frustrating reflection he was just thinking of seeing Sango. Now he had found a reason to talk to her once more. "I'm sure she'll say yes. She's really good; and very thorough and dedicated to her job. She once told me that flowers are jewelleries left behind by goddesses." Inuyasha didn't realize he was talking in such a different, passionate voice about Sango.

"This 'friend' of yours, have I met her before?" Izayoi asked suspiciously. She was aware her son tends to attract women easily.

"Uh, no. You haven't met her. In fact, we've only been friends for two months."

Alarm bells started ringing in Izayoi's ears. "Inuyasha," she started carefully. "You're engaged to Kagome."

Inuyasha turned to his mother in puzzlement. "I know, mom. Why are you stating the obvious?"

Izayoi knew her younger son didn't have the skill of discerning details hidden behind words. "I just want to remind you of your loyalty to the woman you asked to dedicate herself to you. Don't be unfair and selfish," she said in riddles.

"Keh. If you're thinking I'm cheating on Kagome with Sango, well you're wrong." He was surprised he was able to say the words in a composed, arrogant manner. Yet deep inside, the guilt was unbearable.

"I am not accusing you of something, my dear. Please don't put words into my mouth. All I'm saying is that you should make sure every decision you make, you can take. You're the kind of person who does the thinking process at the same time you're doing it." Izayoi gave him a dead serious expression. "For once Inuyasha, think before you act. Then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't have to lose some sleep over such dilemmas." Izayoi stood up from her seat, done lecturing her son for the day. "Sango? I like that name," was her last statement before going back inside the house.

Inuyasha stared at the retreating figure of his mother in disbelief. It was as if his mother had read his thoughts, felt his feelings, and went through the exact same problem. He was speechless, unable to utter a simple response. Izayou had seen through her son.

The day dragged on like a movie in slow motion. He had nothing to do. Strangely, he did not feel like going out or interacting with some friends. He just wanted to say inside the house, watch some TV or shoot some basket in the small court located at the driveway of the mansion. Heck, he even wished Sesshoumaru were there so he could at least verbally spar with him. Calling Kagome would do him no good; only add pain to a wounded mind.

Truthfully, there was only one thing he wanted to do; and that was to spend a day with Sango. Nothing more. Nothing less.

If only that was an option.

* * *

A/N: as I've said in my other fic, I'm off to Chicago for four days. No updating within that time frame; but I'll keep on writing. 

Also, I've mapped out this fic to **30 chapters**, more or less. Is that too much for an AU fic? I don't wanna squeeze everything together and rush it; then again I don't want this to end up like some saga that eventually stays away from the plot.

Another very faraway note: I just made a funky discovery. While I was watching **Wolf's Rain**, I realized **CHEZA** would make an excellent Sessh/Kagura daughter. With the crimson eyes and almost one-expression face. plus, she resembles Sesshoumaru, imo. So whatcha think? Heehee… now, I'll be off to find an anime charac that would make a great child to Inu and Sango. Heehee…

Noreview responsesfor now… I know you guys are getting annoyed at it. :D

Thanks to all the reviews I received though. I checked the # of hits in this fic, it has declined but the reviews are still going strong. For that, I VOW to finish this fic and keep on updating as much as possible.


	15. There goes my happiness

INUYASHA NOT MINE!

* * *

**Chapter 15: There goes my happiness**

Sitting by the front porch swing was something Sango and Miroku loved to do whenever they had nothing to do on Saturdays. They had just finished lunch when the two friends decided to sit outside for some quiet reflection; but obviously Miroku loved to make jokes or simply tell Sango his dating stories. Sango just loved to listen to Miroku's voice as it often soothed her; but there were just so many things on her mind to actually enjoy her best friend's company at the moment.

"You can be so boring to talk to sometimes, Sango," Miroku complained. He had been telling her about his last night's worst date. Sango only laughed a little. He was expecting she would laugh out loud, snicker, or even make fun at him. But no, he received a laugh that meant she was only half listening to him. "Lately you've been an alien to me. What happened to ya?"

Sango eyed him from the corner of her eyes. "Just too many things on my mind."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Cheer up, girl. I think these 'too many things' on your mind involves a certain silver-haired boy. Am I right with my assessment?"

Sango knew perfectly well whom he was talking about. "Who? I don't think I know any person with that description," she said with nonchalance. She would never admit Inuyasha caused her dark mood these past two weeks.

Miroku snorted. "I knew it. You're on a denial stage. It's Inuyasha, isn't it? I'm right, am I not?"

"Inuyasha? Who's that? Oh him! I forgot about him actually," she lied through her teeth. She could never forget about him; not when she replayed his kiss on her mind every night before she drifted off to sleep. "I don't even remember his face."

"Whatever, Sango." Miroku laughed. He saw the way Sango perked up when she heard Inuyasha's name mentioned. He knew a person in-love because he knew the feeling perfectly well. After all, Miroku was always in love. "You love him, don't you?" he poked Sango on her side. "My best friend's in love. In love. In love. In love!" he hummed out, teasing Sango. He sensed she was getting agitated. He teased her further. "Ooh. Sango and Inuyasha sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-NG!" Miroku hooted, knowing all too well Sango was soon to explode from annoyance.

Sango's eyes narrowed. She hated being teased. "Sango and Miroku sitting on a swing. K-I-C-K-I-N-G!" she hissed in sarcasm. "That's what I would do to ya if ya don't stop your childish nonsense," she added a threat. Miroku only laughed, further making Sango fume in anger.

He wrapped an arm around Sango, pulling her more to him. "You know, Lady Sango, you should try to be in touch with your femininity more. Flirt a little. Show a little cleavage. Pucker up your lips more. Maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha would confess his feelings for you."

Sango glared at him. She found herself disliking the direction the conversation was heading. Miroku simply knew how to irk her by revealing her truths within. For that, she was more annoyed at him. "Confess his feelings? I highly doubt him. And," she gave him an austere expression. "Not because you've dated hundreds of women made you an expert on them!"

"And not because you're a woman made you an expert on one as well," Miroku retorted, knowing too well Sango would not be able to reply to it.

Sango was unable to think of a comeback. Miroku was right on his assessment. Instead, she pinched him for lack of a sarcastic retort or a derogatory insult. Miroku squirmed at the slight pain. He hated it when his best friend diverted to her violent self.

"This is what I mean. You're a beautiful woman yet you get very scary and beastly. It's no wonder why not many guys approach you. Now I'm beginning to oppose my first judgment that Inuyasha likes you at all." The comment finally put Sango's irritation level to the boiling point. Miroku received the deadliest glare. He cowered a bit, nervously anticipating the hard hit courtesy of Sango. He sensed she started to raise her hand, pausing a moment to think which better way to show him her displeasure. It was a good thing his sight caught a welcoming presence. "Hey! Dog-boy's here!" he exclaimed, using the nickname (the one Kohaku referred to when they discussed about Kirara) he fondly called the guy.

Instantly, Sango jerked her head towards the direction where Miroku was staring. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Inuyasha's car by the driveway.

"Don't call him that!" she hit him playfully on the chest, eyes focused on the figure stepping out of the car.

Inuyasha finally came for a visit. Her heart somersaulted.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

A pang of jealousy shot through him as he caught sight of Sango and Miroku sitting together. Miroku had his arms around Sango, while she seemed comfortable within his embrace albeit the deadly passionate look she was giving Miroku. The whole scene screamed nothing but intimacy. Inuyasha clenched his fist. He noticed Miroku gesturing to his direction, as if alerting Sango to look his way. She did; and she smiled. This prompted Inuyasha to get out of his car despite his earlier hesitation.

He waited for another week to go see her. It had been already two weeks since they last saw each other. The two weeks were brutal for him. He desired to be around Sango's presence, whether she offered friendship or more than that. But Inuyasha knew he had to stay away from her. He would soon be a married man. He shouldn't start to develop a relationship with Sango, or any other woman for that matter, even though it would only be friendship. Yet, Inuyasha knew the longer he stayed away from Sango, the deeper he fell in love with her. He mentally shook his head, and his self as well to get out of such dangerous and foolish thoughts. He waved a hand at both Sango and Miroku.

Sango stood up from the swing the moment Inuyasha approached. She faintly heard a small chuckle escape from Miroku's lips. She was aware of what was going through Miroku's mind at the moment. He also stood up behind Sango, ready to make silly side comments if the situation ever became awkward.

"Am I interrupting?" Inuyasha said.

"No. Oh, no. Heck, no. Miroku and I were just passing time." Sango could only hope she didn't sound all too jumpy and excited. Seeing Inuyasha for the first time in two weeks somewhat lifted up her spirits. "Would you like to come in for something to drink or eat?" she eagerly offered. God, she missed seeing him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't stay long. I just wanted to ask you something personal and business at the same time. My mother requires some flower arrangement on her upcoming party. I thought about you. I'm hoping you'd take up the offer."

Sango hid the disappointment in her facial expression. It was only evident in her eyes. She thought he came by to visit her, not employ her services. "Sure. When's the party?"

"Next month. I'm also here to invite you as a guest. You too, man," he turned to Miroku.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Miroku shook his head. He figured Inuyasha was just inviting him for the sake of not being impolite.

"You can be her escort," Inuyasha answered in a rather rushed tone. "I'll send both your invitations when everything is finalized." He turned to Sango. "Also, here's the address to where the party is going to be held, which is my mom and dad's house. My mom asked if you could start discussing and planning this Monday?"

Sango took the small piece of paper he was handing her. He seemed to rush his statements, as if he was itching to leave. "That would be fine. What time would your mother prefer for me to get at this location?" she asked, turning her voice into a business tone.

"During lunchtime would be fine."

Sango only nodded. The brightness in her spirit began to diminish. Why was Inuyasha treating her as if a stranger?

"Well, I should get going. Thanks, Sango, for accepting. I'll see you two around at the party," he said, bidding his goodbye. Within minutes he was back in his car and was gone. He was in a hurry - in a hurry to get away from Sango's powerful charisma. He also wanted to get away from the jealousy forming in him as he watched the intimate proximity between Miroku and Sango. Up until the very moment, Inuyasha wasn't sure what was Miroku's real relationship to Sango. She claimed he was her very best friend. She even referred to Miroku as her soul mate. Inuyasha didn't know where Miroku stood in Sango's life. Frankly, as much as it pained him to say, he would rather prefer if Sango ended up with Miroku. At least that way, Sango would not feel any pain and heartache. Inuyasha, though he knew little about the other man, was aware Miroku held Sango's feelings with delicate hands. He would not let Sango suffer in any other way. That was all Inuyasha could wish for the woman he _felt_ he fell in love with.

He drove away with heaviness in his chest.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Sango finally showed the pained look on her face. Miroku understood it so he decided not to ask. He simply patted Sango on the back.

"Don't worry, Lady Sango. Things would be alright in the very end."

Sango looked at him, able to control the tears threatening to fall. She didn't want to cry over someone who didn't reciprocate the same feelings she had. "Why would I be worried? I've got another client interested in my services. From the looks of it, this would make good money," she said in a composed manner.

Miroku sighed out loud. His best friend was good at hiding her feelings from him. In fact she was too good that Miroku made sure to read between the lines to understand her. He was able to find away how to read Sango's feelings when in hiding. He mastered how to read her. "You're right. You're not worried. You're just hurt at the moment because you feel like he had just brushed you aside. He simply showed up to tell you he needed your services and then left without even a romantic word for you."

Sango frowned at him. "And your point is?" she was still in denial of her true feelings. After all, this was all too new for her.

Miroku shook his head, giving up. There was no use forcing Sango to reveal her true emotions. "I'm going home. Call me if you decided to confess how you truly feel. Because, I think, if you ever reveal what's inside your heart, you'd become less cranky and gloomy," he said walking away from her. He was frustrated at Sango for keeping everything inside her.

She watched him go and turned to his house's direction. As much as she wanted to share everything to Miroku, Sango was still not ready. Especially now that she realized Inuyasha didn't even share the same feelings she had for him.

Then why did he kiss her that night?

Was that simply done out-of-instinct? Surely it wasn't how Inuyasha said his goodbyes. So why did he kiss her?

Sango fought the urge to cry out of frustration, hurt and confusion.

Yet, she still felt hope.

Hope that maybe he could one day reciprocate the same feelings she had for him.

Hope that maybe things would turn out just as she dreamed of it.

Sango stomped inside the house. She hated acting like a sick love-forlorn woman she was becoming.

* * *

A/N: okie, okie. Very quick chappie. This was what I managed to write over the LOOONG 15-hour drive from Toronto to Chicago (w/c should really take more or less 10 hrs)… but we got stuck in traffic, construction detours and all the delays that could happen in a trip. I was not a happy camper! So, sorry for some lame writing here. 

Hope you guys find this chapter okay though and would still continue to leave a review for this very tired and sad (I wished to stay in Chicago w/my cousin for a few more days…) author.

**THANKS TO ALL WHO LEFT A REVIEW! IT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME.**


	16. Familiarity

Inuyasha not mine.

A/N: I've been going to this site (which is very popular for bloggers and LJ users) where you can create dollies. I made some'paper dolls' of characters in both of my fics and posted in search for the account **shinomori (underscore) ****07 **to go see them and tell me what you think about them. i'll be posting more...

* * *

**Chapter 16: Familiarity**

"Are you sure we have the right address?" Jakotsu asked for the millionth time. He was just a bit shell-shocked after learning the address of their new client, Izayoi Yuukan, Inuyasha Yuukan's mother.

Redbrook Valley Boulevard was a subdivision for the well-to-do people. It was a quiet neighbourhood about forty-five minutes outside the city. Many referred to it as the sanctuary of the rich people.

"4080!" Sango nearly screamed as she spotted the number sign. "That's the house," she told Jakotsu, checking the piece of paper she was holding.

Jakotsu peered in closer from the driver's seat. "More like a mansion, baby. Look at those big gates. I bet there's a security camera and intercom just outside of those," he said all knowingly as he slowly stirred the wheel. He was right. Before anyone passed the gigantic, steel gates, one had to go through security check-up. "Geez. These people here are rich. First we have to go through security to be able to get inside the subdivision. Then this?"

Sango kept quiet. She was a bit of a nerve-wreck since the previous day. Izayoi Yuukan contacted her at the shop and 'formally' acquired her services. Inuyasha's mother asked if they could immediately start with the planning and preparations. She patiently watched as Jakotsu supplied the necessary information to the security (through the intercom). Within minutes, the gate was automatically opened.

"Someday, I'm gonna get me this kinda house, sistah," Jakotsu snickered, as the car carefully went around the huge driveway. "Who knows, some rich man might whisk me away anytime soon. You think this Inuyasha boytoy of yours has an older brother or somethin'?"

Sango glared at him. "He's not my boy-toy… whatever you mean by that. Plus, I should kindly ask you to behave, okay?"

"I'm always behaved. Just watch me," Jakotsu winked at her as he parked the car.

A woman, probably in her late-fifties, was already waiting for them at the last step of the entryway. She gave them a warm and hearty smile as the two florists stepped out of the car. "Hello. Sango Meiyo?"

Sango nodded, walking towards the approaching woman. She extended a hand. "Good morning, Mrs. Yuukan. This is my assistant, Jakotsu Yokoubo."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Yokoubo. Please, just call me Izayoi," she gently shook the extended hand of both.

Jakotsu waved a hand in the air, aware that his clothing hid his true personality. "Please, my lovely Ms. Izayoi. I'm a _Miss_ Yokoubo. All my dresses are in the laundry so I have to wear such 'manly'," he paused, rolling his eyes as he tugged at his polo shirt. "Clothing. But, you can just call me Jakotsu too," he winked at her in a flirty and girlish manner which prompted laughter from Izayoi.

"It's Jakotsu, then. Oh," she clamped a hand over her mouth. "Forgive my manner. Come inside you two. We'll have lunch before we discuss business."

The moment the two stepped inside the house, both simply couldn't ignore the fact of how beautiful the place was. The house, or mansion as Jakotsu referred to it, had a comfortable, warm and homey feeling to it. The decors were simple but exuded elegance. Sango couldn't help marvel at the splendour of it all. Jakotsu's eyes darted all around.

"My, my. Ms. Izayoi, what a lovely castle you have here," he gushed as his gaze lingered on a small painting of an oriental castle by a waterfall.

Izayoi gave them a small laugh. "Thank you. This house had been in the family ever since. A little too big, I must admit, now that my two boys have left home."

"So… Inuyasha does have a brother!" exclaimed Jakotsu, momentarily forgetting to behave. "He's a cutie, that son of yours." Sango wanted to crawl away.

Izayoi couldn't help but giggle. Jakotsu was an amusing individual after all. "A cutie you say? You think so too, Ms. Meiyo?" she asked in a harmless way, yet Izayoi somehow wanted to find out something.

Sango didn't know how to respond to that. Was there a hidden meaning behind the statement; or was it said in a neutral way. "Please, just call me Sango," was her only answer.

Soon, they were led to the garden where Izayoi usually had her breakfast and lunch especially if the weather was beautiful. Jakotsu instantly shed off any inhibitions as he found it easy to chat with Izayoi, while Sango, on the other hand, remained silent and only talked if addressed. Throughout of it all, Sango was able to observe the mother of the man she _fell_ in love with. Izayoi, for the most part, was very much unlike Inuyasha. The woman exuded gentleness and demureness. She was very feminine and prim. Her ways were soft and delicate.

"Sango, my dear," Izayoi turned to her snapping her back to reality. "How did you and Inuyasha meet?"

Sango didn't know where to start. She could say at the hospital; but could she leave the part of her daily trips in his room during his state of unconsciousness? Then a new kind of realization hit her. Izayoi, as she suddenly remembered, was the woman who was crying at the waiting room. There were no words exchanged between the two of them, only a smile of encouragement and of hope.

At the same time, as Izayoi stared at her, waiting for an answer, she also realized the familiarity of Sango's face. Yet, she could not place Sango in her memory. Izayoi was positive though that she had seen Sango before; she was just not sure when and where. Perhaps she would find the time to ask her, when the two were more acquainted, but not at the moment. Maybe it would be best to ask Inuyasha instead.

Jakotsu chose to answer for her. "They met at the City Plaza, where boss here hit Inu on the head. Since then, Inu keeps coming by the shop and asking boss to lunch. I think it was love at first sight," he said dreamily. Sango kicked him from under the table. "Ow. Don't kick me!" he hissed but loud enough for other people to hear.

Izayoi only laughed. If she was having some alarming thoughts she hid it very well. It was not her place to question Sango for what her assistant had just said. Inuyasha should be the one she would question. It was time to change the subject. "So, what kind of flowers would be best to use for such an occasion?"

Alas, a change of subject! Sango immediately beamed. She just loved talking about flowers, and giving people advices regarding them. "Well, it really depends whether there's a particular type you would want. Also, it would suit best if you already have a motif for the party. Many simply based their motifs though on their favourite flower."

"Hmm… Actually, I don't have a motif at the moment. I was so busy thinking of how many guests or what kinds of food to serve." Izayoi gave the two a sheepish look. "In all honesty, my dears, I haven't hosted a party in nearly five years."

"Then, Madam! Sango here may be a florist but she's also a good party planner," Jakotsu chimed in. he was clapping his hands, proud to promote Sango's talents.

Izayoi turned to Sango. "Then maybe you could also be my party planner, Sango. I haven't had time to contact one as of yet. As I've told Inuyasha, I'm still on the early stages of planning. Nothing major yet."

Sango could only nod. Her job as a florist usually involved with some major party planning that was why she took a one-year course from a community college to learn the basics. It helped her become a successful florist, and the benefits were piling up at the moment. The discussion and planning ensued once more. Jakotsu and Sango were soon led to the living room. Sango observed Izayoi was getting more and more excited as she soon started mentioning the particular kinds of flowers to use. It turned out she and Inuyasha's mother had the same admiration to flowers. They got along perfectly well.

The three seemed to have forgotten the time as it passed by quickly but the progress of the planning was excellent. The casual chatter though was soon disrupted by the arrival of Izayoi's eldest son, much to Jakotsu's drooling.

"What a hottie!" Jakotsu hissed in Sango's ear while Izayoi went on to greet her son. Sango simply nudged him on the side. "You already have Inu. This one's mine!" he whispered once more adding a little girlish giggle. Sango only mouthed the word 'behave' much to Jakotsu's chagrin.

"Sesshoumaru, sweetie, these are my two lovely party planners. Jakotsu and Sango, this is my eldest son, Sesshoumaru," Izayoi pulled Sesshoumaru to introduce the two.

Sango and Jakotsu immediately stood up from their seats and muttered a 'good afternoon'. The newcomer only gave them a slight nod in acknowledgement. Inuyasha had once mentioned his brother to Sango. She was also aware of Inuyasha's apparent dislike to his older brother. He once claimed the guy, this Sesshoumaru, was cold, aloof, unemotional, and downright _dangerous. _Sango felt the chills when Inuyasha's brother pierced him with golden eyes. It was the same eyes like Inuyasha's but it was more intense. Sango was able to understand why Inuyasha disliked his brother. She turned her eyes away from his scrutinizing gaze.

"So… you're Inu's brother?" Jakotsu asked the obvious as he advanced towards the tall man. Sango but her lip, tugging at his shirt. Jakotsu still managed to make his way towards Sesshoumaru. He extended a hand. "Nice to meet you. I must say, you're better looking than Inu," he said in a very high-pitched voice.

Sesshoumaru glared at the extended hand but shook it the moment he felt his mother gently jabbed him at the side. He turned to his mother. "You have an appointment with Dr. Takani. Jakken is unavailable to drive you there. Dad told me to pick you up."

Izayoi clamped a hand on her mouth. "Oh my. How time flies. Inuyasha's supposed to drive me there, though."

Sango noticed Sesshoumaru smirking. "The fool is stuck at work, dad said."

Izayoi sighed. "Very well." She walked towards Sango. "My dear. It's a mistake on my part that I forgot I have an appointment at five. I'm so sorry. Could the two of you come by again for lunch tomorrow?" she asked.

Sango nodded. Whatever the client asked, she should agree. "Of course, Mrs. Yuukan. We should also be going now," she gave the same smile to Inuyasha's mother. In her surprise, Izayoi hugged her gently then hugged Jakotsu.

"I'm so glad. I'll see the two of you to the door." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "You should eat first before we go. Have Shouga fix you something."

Sesshoumaru only nodded. He didn't even give Sango and Jakotsu, much to his disappointment, one look.

Once back inside Jakotsu's car, Jakotsu wrinkled his smooth lady-like face. "Inu's brother… He maybe the hottest, handsomest guy I've ever seen but he's stone cold. No amount of warmness in him! Did you see the way he stared at my hand? Well, excuse me, mister! Oh well. You told me Inuyasha's not your boy-fwend?" he asked Sango but he didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I much prefer Inu. So if you don't want him, can I have him?"

Sango only glared at him. In her mind, only she could have Inuyasha. She snorted out loud, prompting Jakotsu to inspect her curiously. She ignored him. _'If only he could be mine,' _she thought to herself.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Sesshoumaru only drank a cup of black coffee. He didn't want to spoil his appetite for a special dinner date with a special woman. But that was beside the point. What was mind boggling to him was the presence of the young woman, or the party planner as his mother introduced, inside his childhood home.

If memory served right, she was the exact same woman whose brother had a room next to Inuyasha's at the hospital (back when Inuyasha was still on a coma). She was the woman who constantly 'visited' his brother, as Sesshoumaru had found out.

Now, the question would be, why was she the party planner? Was it all a coincidence? Was she Inuyasha's stalker, or simply someone out to take on Inuyasha for revenge or something?

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at himself. Lately, his thoughts were becoming as eccentric and crazy like _hers (1). _

Izayoi entered the room, distracting his wild thoughts of a red-eyed beauty. She smiled brightly at her son. There was something behind that smile; and Sesshoumaru had seen it. He looked at her as if asking 'what'. Izayoi shrugged. "Lately, you've been here in the city. I mean, aren't you supposed to go back to the country? Why have you postponed the wedding? Is there anything wrong with your relationship with Koura?" She just kept on asking questions.

"Nothing is wrong," was his answer to all his mother's questions. He instantly changed the subject. "The woman, that Sango, she seemed familiar."

Izayoi furrowed her brows, nodding a bit. "I know. The longer I looked at her, the more I feel I've seen her before." Sesshoumaru arched a brow. "She's Inuyasha's friend; but I'm sure we haven't been introduced by Inuyasha before. Your brother only referred her to me for flower arrangements."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Perhaps because she frequently visited Inuyasha at the hospital when he was in a coma."

"What?"

"I've seen her in the hospital before. I inquired from the nurses' station. She had a sick brother whose room was right beside the idiot's," Sesshoumaru slight gave a shrug.

Izayoi, for the moment, let go of Sesshoumaru's rude referral to his brother. She was more concerned with what she was hearing. "I hope Inuyasha's not cheating on Kagome." Izayoi let her thoughts out loud. She vaguely recalled Jakotsu said Inuyasha met Sango at the City Plaza. It was love at first sight, Jakotsu said.

"If he is, I wouldn't be surprised. Both Kagoema nd Inuyasha are immature, silly fools."

"Sesshoumaru!" Izayoi gave him a slight warning. "I will have another talk with your brother. We couldn't possibly announce his engagement to Kagome at the party if he was feeling unsure about his feelings." Izayoi's thoughts wandered to the image of Sango. She seemed like a nice, strong-minded girl who wouldn't subject herself to such act (such as having a relationship with a committed man). Unless…

Unless Inuyasha was fooling Sango as well.

"Oh dear God," Izayoi mumbled. She would surely have another long, heart-to-heart with her youngest son. Izayoi wouldn't let Inuyasha hurt two girls, while on the process of hurting himself as well.

"You will be late for your appointment," Sesshoumaru's monotone voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Izayoi could only nod.

* * *

(1) "_her" _pertains to the woman in my fanfic **it's all YOUR fault!**

**if there are any typos or grammatical errors pls let me know. **

Thank you to all of you who reviewed: **animefreak03, shezel, edxwinry**, **gothontheinside824, peacemaker, kurokitsune-chan, mystikoorime, lord of swords and waffles, dudei'mlikesobus, demonrader33, sango fan, **and **QT. **All of you very wonderful readers and reviewers humble me so. Thank you for the continued support. I hope the INUSAN fanbase will never lose interest in this couple. (sorry, I'm being sentimental here bcoz the AoshiMeg fanbase in the RK fanfic world are vanishing).

Anyways… next chapter will be the heart-to-heart talk bw mother and son. Will inu finally sort out his confusing feelings and finally give sango a reason to REALLY smile?


	17. Questionable Truth

Inuyasha not mine.

* * *

A/N: wow… after a hundred reviews or so, I finally got a (partial) **FLAME**. Nothing too drastic! I wasn't insulted or cursed. When I read it, I actually smiled. Call that the craziness in me. When someone flames, it meant someone took the time to read the story and leave a review. Thank you so much **LUNAR PROTECTOR**. Sorry for making a confusing _SUMMERY_ (which is actually spelled as SUMMARY) but I **clearly** stated that it's an InuSan fic. My only hope is that you didn't waste your time reading all the chapters only to tell me how to write my story or how it's supposed to be. In the first place, this fic is in the Inuyasha-Sango category. Please, don't flame people for the sake of flaming them. I still thank you, **Lunar Protector,** for adding a number to my review value.

* * *

On a lighter note, this chapter is dedicated to QT… too bad you won't be able to follow this story for quite a while. Your support for this fic is appreciated. I'm borrowing your initials (QT) for this chappie…)

* * *

**Chapter 17: Questionable Truth**

Exhaustion was all he could think about. He was downright tired. Time passed him by in the office like an oil truck striking a car in slow motion. Inuyasha paused, cursing himself at the analogy he just used to describe his tiredness. His accident was painful to make a mockery of. He shook his head to clear his mind. A maid let him in. The house was already silent, most of its occupants were probably settling in their beds. Good, that meant his mother would not be there to greet him with a lecture about being late. (Well, he had good and logical reasons though. Work kept him.)

Wrong. When he was about to quietly climb up the stairs, someone called out to him.

Inuyasha scowled. Was his mother waiting for him the whole time? It was ridiculous. "It's already twelve, mom. Why aren't you asleep?"

Izayoi met him with a smile. "I couldn't sleep."

"You couldn't sleep, or you just don't wanna without me home yet?"

"The same thing, sweetie. How was work?"

Inuyasha eyed his mother. There was something behind the smile she was giving him. Izayoi didn't just wait for him to get home to ask about his work. "Tiring. What's new!" he answered half-heartedly. He was too busy figuring out what he had done wrong. "Come on, mom. Just spit it out!"

"What? What do you mean?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he followed his mother to the kitchen. He finally realized he was starving. His last meal was only a sandwich; and knowing his appetite, his stomach must be growling mad at the moment. "You won't be waiting for me unless it's really something important." That was true. If it were some minor scoldings, Izayoi would just simply wait it out the next day.

"I'm hurt, sweetie, by what you're implying. Can't a mother wait for her son to get home safely to prepare him something?" She made a playful stab at her chest. "Want me to fix you a sandwich?" Inuyasha nodded, but still looking suspiciously at his mother. He watched his mother carefully as she, in a very cheerful way, fixed him a ham sandwich. She set the plate in front of Inuyasha then showed him a box full of donuts. "I also got you your favourites," she said with a wink.

Now, Inuyasha was completely sceptical. His stomach was grumbling from the sight of the Chocolate Glaze and the Walnut Crunch; but those can wait. He narrowed his eyes directly to stare at his mother. "Now, mom. What's wrong? What have I done now? What are you gonna lecture me about this time?"

"Whatever do you mean, my love?" Izayoi replied innocently. Her son was giving her a doubtful look. She sighed out loud, resigned to finally interrogate Inuyasha. "Eat, while we talk. You'll die of drooling for that donut," she said, taking a seat across from him. She let Inuyasha had at least three bites from his sandwich and then eat a whole donut in less than two minutes. All she could hope for was Inuyasha will be able to be attentive. She cleared her throat, prompting the young man to stare. "I met Sango today. Lovely woman," she began. Immediately, she noticed Inuyasha stopped eating and chewing. For a moment she was afraid he was choking.

"I called her yesterday and set up an appointment for this morning. We were able to start with the planning. She would also be my party planner," she continued, aware Inuyasha had no idea what to say. "How long has she been your friend again?"

Inuyasha felt a piece of the tomato was stuck in his throat. Sango? Today? Met his mom? He was aware he referred Sango's flower shop to his mother. So why was he so surprised to hear it? "Long enough for me to know she's very qualified in what she does," he replied, hoping his voice did not squeak. He would play it coolly. Anyway, what had he done wrong? _'Fool'_, he could hear his conscience curse at him. _'You fell in love with her, that was what's wrong.'_ Oh. Yeah. "Okay, a month? Two months? I'm not sure. We met right after I had the accident."

"I see," Izayoi said with a nod. Soon she would have to be blatantly honest with him. The question, when would be the right moment? "Jakotsu, such a lovely person, was with her too," she added.

Inuyasha's face fell. The short time he had known Jakotsu, the lady-man (as he secretly referred to him) was as blunt as a blunt person could be. Jakotsu was already throwing hints to Inuyasha and Sango about the two being perfectly fit for each other. He might have, either because of a slip-of-the-tongue or pure intentions, mentioned to Izayoi about his own observations. If he did, then that might spell trouble for Inuyasha. "He was, huh," was all he said as he concentrated on finishing his sandwich.

"Well, we really discussed a lot. I'm very thankful for those two. I was so lost when it comes to hosting party of my own as it turns out. Imagine all the chairs I ordered don't fit with the motif I wanted. I mean green chairs? Why would I want green chairs? I detest the colour green," she rolled her eyes. She was aware that Inuyasha was aware she was stalling to get to the point of the whole conversation.

Inuyasha wanted to roll his eyes at his mom to get to the point. Just to get the whole thing over with. He was really not sure where the conversation was heading. Okay, he had a slight idea but he was hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He simply munched on his third donut.

"Sesshoumaru then came by to remind me of my appointment and to drive me there. Which you were supposed to do, but you were too busy with your work to even tell me," she glared at Inuyasha. "But that was beside the point. But your brother told me something that surprised me."

"Geez, the idiot finally said something surprising?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

Izayoi ignored the rude comment. "Anyway, he told me Sango seemed very familiar. Ironic, cause she's familiar to me too."

"Well, maybe because Sessh also frequent at the City Plaza where Sango works," he stated as a matter-of-factly.

Izayoi gave him a mysterious smile mixed with some mischief. "No. He said it was perhaps Sango was the one who always visited you at the hospital. So, how can you too had known each other after your, um, accident?" The last statement was uttered in almost a whisper.

This stopped Inuyasha from enjoying a fourth donut. "Visit me? At the hospital?" Suddenly, those questions about why he felt he had known Sango (before they actually met) all came back. The first few days they had known each other, Inuyasha was constantly asking Sango why she was so familiar, recognizable actually, to him. It was especially when she talked, Inuyasha would soon drown in a moment of confusion, like he knew Sango all along.

"The thing was, your brother's and Jakotsu's account, and yours, of how you and Sango met simply don't match. Jakotsu said Sango accidentally hit you on the head?"

Inuyasha nodded. He was still trying to figure out all these things. In fact, Sango never explained to him why she had hit him; and he knew it was no accident.

"The Jakotsu said it was like," Izayoi paused. She should just say it bluntly. "He said you and Sango had like, well, it was like…" she was stammering. "It was like love at first sight!"

Inuyasha stopped himself from agreeing. "Jakotsu's a dreamer. Don't believe everything he says. He once told me he was a princess trapped in a man's body to be rescued by his prince in a motorcycle!"

Izayoi laughed. She would expect an individual like Jakotsu to say that; but Inuyasha was trying to change the subject. "Jakotsu said it in a very sincere manner, Inuyasha," she said slowly.

"What are you trying to get at, mom?"

"Inuyasha, honey, tell me," Izayoi turned gravely serious. "Are you in love with Sango?"

Inuyasha gave himself a mental pat in the head for not choking at the question. His face remained calm. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"I am engaged to Kagome."

"But you're having doubts or confusion? Sango is a wonderful individual. Does she know you're engaged to Kagome?"

"She will, at the party, when Kagome and I formally announce it."

Izayoi sighed. Somehow she was still unconvinced. "Inuyasha, if you're having trouble in dealing with your feelings and all, I'm here for you. You can tell me everything."

"Mom, Kagome and I are getting married. Why are you questioning that? Just because I made friends with Sango in such a short time doesn't mean I'm going back against my decision," Inuyasha said with a determined look. He thought about what his brother had said a long time ago. "I was given a second chance in life. I am not going to waste that. I'm here to set things right once and for all."

His second chance, as he figured out, was to make things right with Kagome. In their relationship, Inuyasha had neglected the woman who loved him dearly. He constantly contacted and saw Kikyou while Kagome was out on her small trips. He dated other women when he and Kagome where having fights. He was always too harsh when he talked to her. He always initiated an argument.

This time, he would set things right.

He did love Kagome. He could still continue to love her… he hoped. Maybe Sango was just there to remind him of his old self: the selfish bastard who just wanted to be loved and accepted by everyone. Maybe Kagome was really the right person for him. Sango was just someone who made his heart beat faster, his insides churn at the beautiful sight of her, his nerves calmed down, his smile broaden. That was all Sango did to him. He easily fell in love with her.

Maybe, just maybe, he could fell out of love for her just as easy.

"And about Sango, for heaven's sake, mom. She has a boyfriend. Miroku. I invited him to the party as well. I'll introduce him to you," he said hastily. The mere mention of Miroku as Sango's boyfriend grated his nerve with jealousy. It hurt. "I could not believe you doubt me," he said in almost an angry mutter to his mother.

Izayoi looked down. "I'm sorry, my son. I was just concerned. I don't want you trapped in something because of wrong decision-making."

"Well, I'm a grown man who knows what he's doing. Kagome is my fiancée, always was and always will be," he said in a hard voice.

He knew he was doing the right thing.

His second chance will simply not go to waste.

He went to bed with heavy mind, as always. But this time the load was unbearable. All those things he said, some were lies some were partial truths, were a deadly weight on him. Matters of the heart were never an easy task.

* * *

A/N: thanks to all who are still kind enough to stay with this story and leave a review. I know. I know. Inuyasha's weird reasoning is getting frustrating… but that's what makes this story works, the guy's inability to see the truth.

**Also, the** **avatars or dolls I made for this fic… I have a link for that. It can be found in my profile. Check it out!**


	18. Foolish Heart

Inuyasha is mine. Okay, not really. But if I'll win lottery I'll give Ms. Rumiko an offer she could not refuse. Then, I'll earn it... I AM SO STUPID!

A/N: I got so excited after I finished this chapter that I'm quickly posting it. so… sorry for mistakes and grammatical errors I overlooked.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Foolish Heart**

Hope. It resounded like two cymbals banged together. The harder the banging was, the louder it was. The cymbals resonated the hope building inside her.

The puzzling thought to this analysis was where was she getting all this hope? Perhaps it was her experience in love, or lack thereof, that she was still hopeful. She daydreamed. She fantasized. She still replayed that little kiss like a child watching a favourite film.

If only she could strangle Inuyasha for the trouble he was causing her, oh, how she would love to strangle him!

Sango stared at her reflection once again. She was not a woman of vanity. She rarely cared how she appeared to others. But right at the moment, she wished she was more beautiful or even a distant appealing. Maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha might have fallen madly, deeply in love with her.

She shut her eyes tight. She hated the way she was thinking; it was not like her. But, wasn't that how love worked? Changing people's perspectives in life?

Once again she was left to ponder. Love: a word often used, its meaning had simply became obsolete. People used it in their everyday lives, unaware of the depth of its definition. Well to Sango, _love _meant a lot.

Love meant taking responsibility at a young age for a brother's sake. Love meant being a mother and a father, and a decent sibling, all at the same time. Love meant looking out for a friend who seemed to fail in every relationship he had. Love meant giving up everything for a brother's illness, including own happiness to ensure the happiness of the brother. Love meant loving, even if the person did not reciprocate.

Love meant hoping.

Tears dribbled down her cheeks. Somewhere between the constant visits at the shop and at home, the kindness showed to Kohaku, and the simple conversations they had, Sango fell in love with Inuyasha. It was that kind of love, budding and blooming, as sincere as a vow spoken out loud.

Sango smiled then chuckled. Was she going crazy? She wiped the tears in her eyes, still staring at the mirror. She felt good enough, and decent, to show her self to the world – or better yet, to show her face at the party hosted by Inuyasha's mother.

She smoothed the mocha-coloured dressed she had on. With a small dab of perfume and a final glance at the mirror, she headed out the room to meet the waiting Miroku downstairs. Tonight she would see Inuyasha; and perhaps she might be able to gather the courage to tell him how she felt. She paused halfway out her room.

Confessed her feelings to Inuyasha? Would that be advisable? Was that decent or moral – for a girl to tell the guy first? As if a breeze of confidence passed through her, Sango (partially) decided to end the hurting once and for all.

She would tell him, or give him a hint. (Inuyasha's not that dumb!) What had she got to lose? If ever he rejected her, she would just be crushed into tiny pieces; but she would move on. She would rather be devastated because of rejection than devastated due to regret. This made her feel anxious and excited all at the same time. What if Inuyasha was the type of guy who was just embarrassed to admit his feelings? What if it turned out that Inuyasha did feel something deeper than friendship for Sango?

Once again, she was hoping. That was what love was all about… hoping.

Miroku met her at the bottom of the stairs. He gave her a nod of approval. He couldn't help snort a bit. Rarely could one see Sango looking all glamorous and girly.

"So… What do you think?" Sango asked him, knowing Miroku was the perfect man to criticize a girl's appearance.

"Hmm. I would say you look okay enough to be my date for the evening. I mean I'd rather go out with Serena for tonight but you'd do fine," he stated in an overdramatic tone.

Sango took a jab at him on his stomach. "Well. Nobody's forcing you to go to the party."

"So you could all have the fun? Anyway, my Lady Sango, I'll be there for moral support when dog-boy finally confesses his feelings for ya!" he winked. His statements made Sango speechless and beet red as a tomato.

"Let's just go so we wouldn't be late!" Sango rolled her eyes. The two made their quick goodbyes to both Kohaku and Kaede, who were marvelling at the stunning appearance of Sango. The woman in flattery just blushed.

Sango was nervous – an understatement considering the sweat in her palms kept pouring out. Her heartbeat was a tad faster than the ticking of the second-hand of the clock. They left a little early because a forty-five minute drive to the suburbs would take at least an hour due to Miroku's driving skills. Good thing, though, Sango had time to pacify her nerves. Miroku's constant chatter helped a lot.

Yet by the time they neared the doorway of the rich neighbourhood, Sango's nerves began to vibrate once more.

"Will you stop it?"

"What?" she gave Miroku a puzzled look.

"That- that thing you always do, whenever you're nervous or something," he answered without taking his eyes off the road. They were nearing the Yuukans' house. "You keep fidgeting with your hands. It tends to get annoying!"

Sango calmed down a bit - at least she clasped her hands tight to keep them from doing anything. "This is actually my first high-class party," she admitted to Miroku. In fact, it was probably her first party in years. She rarely went out of the house, if not for work and necessary errands to run. "What about you?" she needed to start another nonsensical conversation with her best friend, to simply forget about her worries.

"Me? Hmm, lemme see. No. Remember Farrah, the model I used to date in college? She was a rich girl and she always made me go to her rich friends' parties. I enjoyed it, I'm telling ya."

"Farrah? I didn't know she is a model!"

"_Was_ a model," he corrected Sango. "Last time I heard, she's a mother of two. Gosh, wish she had my child instead of some rich businessman!" Miroku clicked his tongue. He received a slight hit from Sango. "Here we are! 4080, right? Wow, big house!"

For a few minutes, between entering the gate and Miroku handing keys to a valet, Sango was in a daze. She was excited, nervous and anxious. It felt as if something whimsical, for lack of better word, will happen tonight. Miroku offered him an arm. "Shall we?" Sango could only nod.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

It was happening again. He was biting his nails. He had the urge to howl out of frustration. He scratched his head. Perhaps this was not the time to do such things – not with all the people in their fancy clothes and big, white smiles around. Yet he felt like being a savage for once, so he could escape all these fake genuineness of people around him.

To sum it all, Inuyasha was not having the grandest time at his mother's birthday party (as well as his parents' wedding anniversary).

He stood alone at one side of the garden, quietly sipping his champagne, simply watching the festivity unfolding in front of him. He waited impatiently for anyone he could simply converse with. His friends were running a little late in their arrival. (Of course, they have to be there by the time Inuyasha made the big announcement.) Speaking of big announcements, the other person involved in it was still missing-in-action. Apparently, Kagome had still not arrived. There was also one person he had not laid eyes on: his older brother. Funny, Sesshoumaru was never late in his entire existence.

'Well, the idiot must've gotten scared of all the guests," he mentally snickered. He remembered, at Sesshoumaru's engagement party months ago, the guy was beyond the level of boredom and annoyance. What more in a party like this? He chuckled, proud to at least amuse himself though at his brother's expense. He gulped down the last drop of his drink before grabbing another champagne glass. Maybe he should have something stronger, like vodka or tequila. God-knows he needed it by the time he and Kagome would announce their-.

He thought about Sango. She would be there, if ever she showed up. How would she react? Well, she'd probably applaud, glad for her Inuyasha's 'happiness', and smile her sweet smile. She might not even be affected at all. He had thought about confessing his feelings for her. God-knows how many times he considered going to her house and telling her everything, so he could get the clearest picture of his second life. What use could that be though? She had a boyfriend; and he had the duty to straighten things out for a second chance in life.

He caught sight of two individuals making their way to the centre of the garden where Izayoi and Taisho were standing. He couldn't help but squeezed his eyes shut then opened them to have a better focus.

Was that really his older brother? With another woman? That couldn't possibly be Koura! Immediately he strode over to the same direction Sesshoumaru and the woman took. Once he got there, he shared the same speechless and stunned countenance his parents had. Inuyasha was too bewildered to think of an insulting remark.

"Mother, Father, this is Kagura," he heard Sesshoumaru introduce the woman. Inuyasha noticed the woman's conscious scarlet eyes. She possessed the features of an independent, strong woman with a warrior-persona in her, like Sango's. Her exterior features were not hard to look at. In fact, the longer Inuyasha stared at the said Kagura, the longer he could appreciate her beauty. But, she was surely someone his brother would not be interested.

Kagura shook both the extended hands of Izayoi and Taisho, both too kind to ignore the woman despite their questioning glares at their older son. She turned to Inuyasha. "You must be Inuyasha," she extended a hand much to his surprise.

Inuyasha accepted the hand, already recovered from some kind of an initial shock. "Well, my brother's a little on the dumb side 'cause he forgot to introduce me," he threw Sesshoumaru a challenging look.

"On the contrary, I really intended to ignore you," was the frigid retort.

Izayoi hushed the two boys. "Well, my dear, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Before she should say anything more, Inuyasha jumped in. "So, are you, like, Sesshoumaru's friend, or _somethin'_?" he inquired, adding an extra stress on the words 'friend' and 'something'. Surely, there was a double meaning behind the question. From the glint in his eyes, Sesshoumaru had already picked out the hidden message.

"Actually, business colleagues, in a manner of speaking," Kagura answered slowly and carefully. Her being vagueness did not help cure Inuyasha of curiosity.

"Shocking. Sesshoumaru rarely makes friends, least of all, if they're part of the female population." Inuyasha snorted a bit. He was rather enjoying humiliating Sesshoumaru. He had done it to Inuyasha countless of times before.

Taisho coughed, sending a message to Inuyasha to end his nonsense interrogation. "Sesshoumaru, why don't you and Kagura head off to the buff-," he was cut off.

Before he could finish his sentence Izayoi managed to attract someone else's attention. "Sango!" she welcomed the newly arrived guests. "Oh how wonderful. You made it."

Inuyasha slowly turned around, afraid that Sango's radiance might stupefied him that he would engage into a passionate kiss with her. What he saw though broke something beating wildly inside of him. Beside her stood Miroku, looking all beaming and gleaming with Sango in his arms. He uttered a low 'keh'. Only Sesshoumaru heard it as he was standing beside his brother.

"Happy Birthday," Sango greeted. Izayoi kissed her at the cheek. "This is Miroku," she introduced him. "Jakotsu sends his apologies for his absence. "He had a test at his night class," she said with a small smile. Disappointment enveloped her. Inuyasha didn't even run to greet her or even looked the tiniest happy to see her.

"Hello, Miroku," Izayoi cheerfully shook his extended hand. She turned around to face everyone. "Everybody, this young lady is the reason this party is so beautiful. Did you all notice the flowers and the right colour of chairs? It was all because of Sango!" she said, half-dragging both Sango and Miroku to the little circle of her intermediate family. This is my husband, Taisho. You've never met him 'cause his always on a golf trip or doing a little business meeting despite his retirement," she introduced Taisho who happily kissed the hand of a blushing Sango. "This Sesshoumaru, my oldest son, whom you've met briefly. This is the lovely Kagura. And this is… Oh how silly of me. You know Inuyasha already!"

Inuyasha, and he was sure Sesshoumaru as well, was staring at their mother's perky exuberance. Izayoi was known for her unusual spurts of vibrancy and energy.

"Nice to meet you," Sango acknowledged everyone with a smile. "Happy anniversary," she said looking at both Taisho and Izayoi

"Thank you. I hope you will enjoy your evening-," Taisho was cut off once more.

"Kagome's here, Inuyasha!" Izayoi happily announced. Everyone turned to the direction of the newly arrived guest.

Inuyasha could feel beads of sweat forming just inside the collar of his dress shirt. He urged his legs to meet and greet his fiancée. Before walking towards the smiling creature (who would be his bride), he stole a quick glance at Sango. Was it just his imagination or was there something else behind the gaze she gave him? Inuyasha refocused himself on his fiancée.

Kagome greeted him with another of her big smile and a quick peck on the cheek. "Sorry, I'm late, hon. I have to pick up Mom and Shippou," she hooked an arm around Inuyasha's. He greeted the older woman standing beside his fiancée, and gave a little shove to the young kid.

"Watch it, Inuyasha!" Shippou whined, adding venom to his name. Man, he and Kagome's brother would never get along! What a brat for a brother-in-law!

They approached the little group. Inuyasha wasn't sure if there were any need of introductions. After all, his parents and Sesshoumaru knew of Kagome and her family. It was only for the sake of Kagura and Miroku, and well, Sango too, that he introduced Kagome.

"Everyone, this is Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi and Shippou," was all he said. "Kagura, Miroku," he indicated. "And Sango," he rested his eyes at her before quickly snatching his gaze away. Kagome shook the hands of those she knew. She was smart though, in Inuyasha's observation, to avoid Sesshoumaru. Kagome once told him she was a little scared of his older brother.

"What a lovely evening," Izayoi gushed.

"Happy Birthday, Izayoi," Kagome embraced the older woman then kissed her on the cheek.

"Call me mom," Izayoi winked.

"Mom, then!" Kagome giggled. "Then, happy anniversary, Mom and Dad!"

Taisho laughed. "Then, I guess, on to the announcement!" He walked over to a small platform set up at the centre of the garden. Taisho signalled for the musicians to halt. He tapped the microphone for attention. He frowned a little, remembering he did the exact same thing some months ago when he announced his older son's engagement. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" All at once the place turned silent.

Inuyasha was itching to stop his father. He noticed his group of friends had just arrived, in time for the big announcement. Hiten, Bankotsu and Kouga made their way to greet Inuyasha, but did not say anything yet. They were waiting for Taisho to finish his speech.

"My wife, the exquisite birthday celebrant, and I are very honoured and flattered to be blessed with all your presence for tonight. I'd like to take this opportunity to express our gratitude. Also, I am pleased to make an important and joyous announcement." He cleared his throat. "My younger son and his beautiful girlfriend, Kagoma Higurashi have finally set the date to tie the knot. Let us give a thunderous applause for them on being officially engaged!"

The guests cheered, some a little stunned that both Yuukan sons were getting married. Inuyasha's friends clasped him on the back. Kagome was laughing at the uproar. "Come up here, you two lovebirds!" Taisho called for them.

The two obliged. They made their way to the ledge. Inuyasha resisted the urge to glance at Sango. If he looked, he would only see a woman applauding and smiling, not knowing that his heart really belonged to her. He put on a fake smile, a facsimile of a smirk, before he and Kagome stepped up the platform.

If Inuyasha had looked, he would have seen the woman, Sango, trying to fight the tears in her eyes. If he had looked, he would have seen her, unable to clap her hands or give in a smile, even a fake smile was hard to conjure.

If only he had looked, he would have seen the hurt in Sango's eyes, the way she clung to Miroku's arm for fear she would lose balance and fall.

Because at the moment, she was falling, falling out of hope, falling in despair; but worst of all, she was still falling more in love with him. Illogical reasons it may be.

* * *

A/N: this is as close as a cliffhanger I could write..heh. I'm bad at writing cliffies. Anyway, there's still about another or two more chapter of this party. We'll see.

In this chappie, somewhere in the middle I forgot this was Bless the Broken Road, and thought I was writing my other fic. So… anyway, I think I fixed it with the focus…

Oh well, thank you everybody who still continued to review. I really hope this fic is not getting boring, though I realize it's frustrating. Ppl just want to strangle Inuyasha… I know, coz I would! Anyways.. till next chapter. Take care everyone!


	19. Empty

As usual Inuyasha's not mine. The song 'Empty' is sung by a very talented Canadian country singer Terri Clark (anyone who loves COUNTRY music, is my friend! Heehee.)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Empty**

Everything unfolded before her eyes, as if Fate was mocking her, intentionally hurting her for being foolishly in love. Sango stood frozen, clinging to Miroku for support, not knowing what to do. A big part of her wanted to leave in an instant, but being rude was never her forte. Instead she stayed to endure a painful feeling she had never felt before.

She was there from the very beginning, when Izayoi indicated to Kagome to call her mom instead. Sango was there when Taisho announced the official engagement. Sango stayed and watched when the couple ascended the platform, with Kagome clinging to Inuyasha like a piece of glamorous accessory to an already beautiful creation. Sango stayed when the crowd around her chanted a kiss from the couple. Sango was there the whole time everyone celebrated the love between Inuyasha and his fiancée.

It hurt so much, yet Sango couldn't bring herself to get angry with Inuyasha for sending her mixed signals. She couldn't even hold _that_ small kiss against Inuyasha. No, she couldn't blame herself. Maybe that was what love truly was.

Sango felt Miroku squeezing her hand, reminding her he was there for her; and for that she was grateful.

"Do you want to leave?" Miroku whispered in such a low voice at first the words didn't register in her ears.

Sango sighed, swallowing hard the lump stuck in her throat. "N-no. We should stay. I don't want to be rude," she whispered back. Miroku only nodded.

Soon the guests went back to their casual chatters. The musicians resumed their playing. Izayoi, being the excellent party hostess she was, led both Sango and Miroku to the buffet table and insisted the two to start eating.

Sango could only smile.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

His eyes scanned the place for that solitary face. There she was, a vision of simplicity. There she was, smiling at every word her boyfriend spoke. There she was. If only it were him she was smiling at, the night could have been easier to enjoy.

"Hey man!" his three friends clasped him on the back. "Finally settling down, eh?" Bankotsu hooted.

"And here I thought you'll never commit," Kouga snorted.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kagome finally decided to make it official."

"She's still wearing the pants in this relationship?" Hiten snickered.

Inuyasha glared at him. It was the constant tease for him that Kagome was in control of all decisions in their relationship. Inuyasha hated the notion of it yet he knew it was the truth. Kagome just seemed to have the say in everything.

"Don't start, man!" Bankotsu jokingly punched his brother. He turned to Inuyasha with a serious expression. "What about… you know… the chick you visit at the City Plaza?" he asked in a low voice. "Isn't that her?"

"What? I didn't hear that? Who? Where?" Hiten nagged.

"Yeah. I thought it was all over with, uh…" Kouga nudged his head towards Kagome's direction.

"Nah. Things were just confusing after my accident. Everything's the way it's supposed to be," Inuyasha answered in nonchalance. Right now, he didn't need his friends to confuse him more.

"Then why is she here?" Hiten asked who truthfully knew what they were discussing. "Look Inu, we're your friends. Very happy for ya, man. But, few months ago you were telling me about flowers and festivals and a woman-,"

"What woman?"

All turned to look at an inquiring Kagome who still wore a big smile on her face, despite the confusion written on her face. "Well, heh eh heh, I was just telling Inu about this woman who's a florist and she'd be excellent for flower arrangement on your wedding!" Hiten answered carefully.

"Oh yes! Flowers. Sorry Hiten but Izayoi, or mom, already have someone she'd refer to me. She's actually the party planner. San- Sandy, I think her name is? I'll go talk to her later," Kagome said cheerfully, once again hooking an arm around Inuyasha's, as if afraid she would lose him any minute.

"Oh? Okay, then!" Hiten snorted, knowing too well he and Kagome had only one person in mind.

Inuyasha shook his head disapprovingly at his friends. They were not making things easy for him. He took Kagome by the arm. "Well, you guys enjoy your evening. Free food. You gotta love that Hiten. Kouga, don't drink all the alcohol will ya? And Bankotsu, just, just stick with them!" he said then quickly walked away taking Kagome with him before his friends had any chance to reply.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Ironic how time ticked quickly yet the night unravelled slowly in front of their eyes. Sango was glad Miroku was there. Another more hour, she would say her goodbyes to Izayoi and Taisho. If she would ever get the chance to see Inuyasha, she might wish him a happy life; nothing more, nothing less.

"There are so many beautiful women here. Granted, many are twice my age but I've never been with an older woman before. Might be good experience," Miroku was saying, which prompted a soft laugh from Sango. It was all he needed to hear just to know Sango was a bit okay. He knew, deep inside, his best friend was hurting bad. "They have more experience in love and," Miroku cleared his throat then leaned forward for a whisper. "And most importantly, more experience in bed!" He winked at Sango, knowing too well it would embarrass her greatly.

Sango kicked him underneath the table, just to be subtle. "You're being a pervert again," she hissed.

"Oh well," he shrugged then stared at Sango closely. "Are you enjoying yourself? You know, aside from the fact many were approaching us to commend you on a job well-done on the party."

Sango slightly blushed. "This is a nice experience," she answered in a neutral tone. Miroku only nodded. He would wait until they get home before he would confront Sango about her feelings. This was not the place to be the matured, all-knowing, therapist-like best friend that he was. For now, Miroku would be the perverse-minded, funny, nonsense best friend that he was.

The live music that was playing suddenly stopped. An elegant-dressed woman stepped up on the microphone. A melodious harmony enveloped the whole place. Many of the guests paused and turned to watch the lady singer. "This is for all you lovers tonight. Let's celebrate love, especially Mr. Yuukan and Ms. Higurashi," the lady singer dedicated the song to the officially engaged couple.

Within seconds, the singer's rich, soft and solemn voice filled the entire garden. Not a single sound was heard except for the music and these words…

_**Maybe it's been a little too long**_

_**Holding it in, trying to be strong**_

_**Funny the things we bottle up**_

_**Come streaming out when you feel enough**_

_**There is a trust the cautious will lack**_

_**And now that we've touched there's no holding back**_

Sango saw how Inuyasha's fiancée pulled him towards the center of the garden. She saw how Inuyasha hesitated, a pint of embarrassment brought pinkish colour to his cheeks. Jealousy pricked her when Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as the two slow-danced along with the devotional, sombre music.

Many of the guests followed, even the birthday celebrant herself and her husband made their way to the dance floor in the centre of the garden.

_**I wanna call out for love till I can't breathe**_

_**I wanna stare at the truth till I can't see**_

_**I wanna pour out my soul till I'm empty**_

_**Empty…**_

Sango absorbed the words like a stab in her chest. There was a lone tear dripping down her cheek. This was her song… for Inuyasha.

"Care to dance, Lady Sango?" she vaguely heard Miroku's request. He held out a hand for her. "Come on, just this one," he urged.

Sango hesitated. She was not a bad dancer; she could dance if she so desired to. But the thought of dancing where she could be closer to Inuyasha, with another woman in his arms, would be too painful. Yet, Miroku requested it. He had done so much for her that she couldn't refuse. Sango took his hand, gave him a weak smile. The two friends walked hand in hand towards the centre of the garden.

_**When only flesh and bone remain**_

_**I'll hold you close… then start again**_

_**Feeling nothing but a sweet release**_

_**Then the ghosts are gone from inside of me**_

_**I've tried to fight it but what can I do**_

_**There's something deeper that surrenders to you**_

There was a heavy feelings developing inside Inuyasha as he watched closely the approaching figure of Sango and Miroku. He fought the deep impulse of growling at the other man. His sub-conscious roared at the thought he should be the one dancing with Sango, or Sango should be the one in his arms at the moment.

Inuyasha tried to focus at Kagome, whose head was rested comfortably on his chest. She seemed so frail in his arms, as if she did not fit there. He mentally shook his head, cursing at his self. It was not right. He would soon be a husband to Kagome; he should stop thinking of such crazy and foolish thoughts.

The words of the song complemented his heartache though.

_**I wanna call out for love till I can't breathe**_

_**I wanna stare at the truth till I can't see**_

_**I wanna pour out my soul till I'm empty**_

_**Empty…**_

What better way to describe how he felt inside! Hollow. Empty.

_**When I touch you, when I hear you**_

_**How can I doubt when every time I'm near you?**_

Just like Fate intended, Sango and Inuyasha finally gazed at each other eye-to-eye when both couples moved to a different direction. Miroku had his back turned on Inuyasha, as well as Kagome's on Sango.

And there, Inuyasha recognized a look of pain in her eyes. It confused him. Was that a tear clouding her eyes, those gentle yet strong bronze eyes? Was that just hurt he saw in those pools of bronze?

_**I wanna stare at the truth till I can't see**_

_**I wanna pour out my soul till I'm empty**_

_**Empty…**_

Golden eyes gazed into Bronze ones as the song melted into the thin air, withdrawn when the song stopped and the singer sang the last chord.

Empty… 

The night ended like an empty bottle of wine: no usefor an aching heart!

* * *

A/N: the story is getting darker in terms of the drama. So, not much comedy in the upcoming chappies. Sowee!

Thanks so much to **brookie **(I appreciate the encouragement)**, animefreak03 **(indeed poor sango. that's one downside to love, eh?)**, snowfox13 **(Inu's being a jerk, i agree. yet, I hope you can also understand what he's going through. it's not easy to love)**, chigirl **(I agree w/you life sucks at times; but I hope not this fic –sniffs-), **robot killah **(long tym, no review! I've heard of nina, but I was thinking of Side A's version of foolish heart. I heard them in concert when they were in Toronto!), **shezel **(there are some twists, one or two, we'll see –winks-), **diverse thinker **(I'm in luv w/bankotsu too but I'm afraid he has not much room for my fic. He's a filler character in a way… sowee. And your reviews always make me laugh.), **Sango fan **(maybe if we also give Inu a big hug he'll realize the trouble he's causing to Sango?), **lightcard**(thanks for the compliments. Sango's really hard to write. I enjoy writing Inuyasha's character though. he's so conflicted.), **kittenchow** (sometimes in life things just dont work out the way we want. sighsss...), and **kurokitsune-chan **(well, Izayoi had already formed in her mind that Kagome's her future daughter-in-law. we cant blame her on that one! winks.)

Once again, Thank you all. You all are heaven-sent readers to this authoress with 90 percent body fat, 9 percent stupidity, and 1 percent talent!


	20. A Road of Pain and Heartache

Inuyasha isnt mine. heck, even the plot of this aint mine. but the words... yes they are mine. i'm practically translating a whole movie in english here! -sighs- please, no one sue me! i have no money to fight any legal battles. (ok, i'm done. i'm so stupid. sowwee!)

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Road of Pain and Heartache**

It was a long journey back home – well, at least for Miroku. The ever-so-talkative person had no words to say to Sango except for the every minute interval of loud sighing. He would constantly take a glance at her or simply watched her from the corner of his eye, just to see how she was doing. Sango remained silent, looking straight ahead to the road, and the amount of seriousness produced in her face equalled the amount of her sadness. Miroku could only offer sympathy.

Miroku parked the car right in front of his house, which was across from Sango's. "Well, here we are, Lady Sango. Home sweet home. I'll walk you home, don't worry," he winked at her, still able to add humour despite of the situation. He watched as Sango only nodded before stepping out of the vehicle. He observed how she simply resembled a walking zombie, simply walking straight ahead as if no care for the world. "Hey! Wait up," he called to her as he quickly dashed out of his car and ran to her side.

And once again, he sighed.

She still remained mime.

"I knew you'd be home by now!" a cheerful voice greeted them. Miroku smiled at the young brother of Sango who, despite his physical weakness, erupted with strong exuberance.

"You should be asleep by now, Kohaku," Miroku commented. He stole a look at Sango, thinking that when she saw her brother she would snap put of her muteness. He sighed for the eleventh hundred times. Sango remained as silent as a goldfish.

Kaede appeared from the kitchen doorway. "I couldn't get him to sleep. The young one is excited to hear all about this party," she explained. "It was the first time her sister had been out late," she said in a humorous tone.

Kohaku smiled sheepishly at the both of them. "So, ane-ue, how was it? Was Inuyasha there? Did he say why he never comes to visit? Did you tell him Kirara and I miss him?" he asked his sister.

Every question hit her hard. What could she say to her little brother? Instead of answering Kohaku's question, Sango stormed out of the house, trying hard to refrain her self from crying foolish tears. The smile on Kohaku's face vanished; replaced by the look of fear he might have said something wrong.

Miroku returned his gaze on the young boy's concerned face, after he stared at the retreating Sango. "Don't worry, Haku. Your sister had just a bit of a bad night, sort-of like a bad hair day. I'm sure by tomorrow she'll be okay and ready to answer your questions."

Kohaku looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. Maybe ane-ue was just mad because I stayed up late. My bedtime was ten," he said sadly.

Miroku walked up to him and patted him on the back. "It's not your fault. I'll go talk to her, I promise. Now, you should go to sleep so your sister won't get more upset. Okay?"

Kohaku nodded slowly. "Will you tell her I'm sorry?"

Miroku nodded; saddened by the fact that Sango's gloominess was affecting Kohaku. "Good night, Haku," he said as he watched the young boy get up the stairs with the help of Kaede. "Good night, Ms. Kaede," he said before disappearing outside.

He found Sango sitting by the front porch swing. "Sango…" Miroku gently called out to her. A sad look crossed over his face as he stared at the crying woman.

Sango was sitting by the front porch, face drenched with tears. The pain was unbearable. It was almost as equal as the day she learned of her parents' death. Her heart was breaking into tiny pieces, as if it was a jewel pierced by an arrow breaking into shards then scattering all over the place.

"It really hurts, doesn't it?" Miroku said, eyes looking up into the cloudless sky. "Loving someone, that is. Especially if you knew the person you love," he paused, aware a lump in his throat began forming. His violet eyes clouded with pain, as he looked at the woman he loved so much, as a best friend and much more. "Already belongs to someone else; whether by will or not. Sometimes, it's not even fair," his voice was full of emotion; he was speaking from experience.

"You don't know how it feels. How could you? You've had so many lovers and girlfriends. You've never felt rejected, Miroku," Sango spoke up for the first time, yet her tone had a touch of venom.

Miroku looked away from her. "You're wrong. I know how _that_ kind of pain feels. I am just good at hiding my emotions. I am just good at looking for other things to occupy my mind than let myself cry over something I have no control of," he said, anger rising. How could Sango accuse him of such crime?

"Well, I'm not exactly like you, am I? This is the first time I fell in love; and what did I get out of it? Nothing!" her voice notched up a volume higher.

Fortunately, Miroku understood her frustration. Still, he could not sit there and let Sango drown in pain "Cry all you want, Sango. Be mad. Get angry. Be in rage. Do anything violent," he could fill his fingernails dug deeper into skin as his hand clenched tightly. Then with a much softer and calmer tone, Miroku said, "Just don't lose hope." He took Sango's hand and clasped it firmly. His heart ached for his friend whom he loved in the most pure, honest way a man could ever love a woman. But she did not belong to him. "Never forget for a minute those who love you." Miroku released her hand and stood up. "You'll always have me, Sango. Always keep that in mind." With that, he walked away towards his home, fading into the darkness of the night.

Her glazed eyes were fixed on Miroku's retreating figure. Her thoughts were jumbled in confusion and drowning in questions. Miroku was right. Loving someone was painful and unfair. Fate was simply unbiased in regards to her. For a moment she questioned Fate why she couldn't have simply fallen in love with Miroku. He was a perfect gentleman, sweet, kind and was always there for her. Things could have been a lot easier.

But the heart chose someone else. Her heart chose a man who had already belonged to another.

Inuyasha, her heart screamed in pain.

Sango buried her face in her hands as she vowed to shed the last tears for Inuyasha. She would always love him; but he was not for her to claim.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Pain. Such a simple word. If he were a writer and he would write a story of his life at the very moment, pain would be used as many times as he could make it in a sentence.

Pain. What a despicable word?

Inuyasha snorted. How did he get into such a position? Well, hell be damned! He wouldn't waste such a peaceful, quiet reverie and a good bottle of beer just to think things through. All that would do would drive him mad and confuse him the more. He gulped down the whole bottle of beer, letting the cool liquid oozed down his throat.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, resting his head as he lied down on the platform set up in the centre of the garden. The place had already been cleaned up of the previous night's party. All was left was the small stage built for the musicians. Inuyasha found a resting place on it. He felt another presence around him. He opened one eye to see his older brother leaning against the post, drinking a glass of red wine.

"What're you doin' here?" he grunted.

"I am here to think," Sesshoumaru simply answered without bothering to look at him.

Inuyasha snickered out loud. "And you think you could think with me hanging around?"

"I am not here to fight. As I've stated, I am here to think," Sesshoumaru replied coolly. He idly sipped on his drink, one hand inside his pocket. He was simply enjoying a peaceful night at the garden. Most of the house's occupants had gone to sleep. Sesshoumaru came back, right after he brought Kagura home. He simply did not realize Inuyasha was lying on his back at the platform until he heard him snort.

"Not here to fight, huh? I highly doubt it!" he muttered under his breath, not sure if his older brother even heard it. Silence then followed suit.

"It is not sanitary to sprawl out on that stage where it has been trudged upon by dirty shoes," Sesshoumaru spoke up, still refusing to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rose up from his lying down position. He grabbed another beer bottle he had brought with him on his supposed quiet pondering. "What's it to you, Mr. Clean? Don't tell me you're all concerned about your little brother's welfare? Well, I'll be damned!" he snarled in a childish manner.

He watched Sesshoumaru took another sip at his wine. His eyes were closed as if he was on deep meditation. "You already are damned by being trapped in an engagement you are hesitant about," he replied languidly.

"What the fuck do you mean by that, you moron?" Inuyasha almost shouted.

Sesshoumaru faced him, his eyes mocking his little brother. "You did not even bother hide your grim face when Dad announced your engagement to that little twit of yours," he said as if it was a matter-of-point.

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed in anger. "Fuck off, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"The only words in your vocabulary much used," his tone was sardonic. "The whole evening your eyes preyed on that florist who also helped planned this party. Why am I not surprised, little brother? Was she also some woman-on-the-side?"

Inuyasha had the urge of jumping from where he sat and attacking Sesshoumaru. If only he did not have the content of alcohol he consumed in him, he wouldn't feel so light-headed. "Be happy I'm a little drunk or else that damn pretty face of yours will have a throbbing black eye," he growled at his older brother who by the minute was looking more and more annoying than he ever was. "And who are you to preach about this kind of thing? Last time I heard you're engaged to Koura. Why did you have another bimbo with you this evening?" He knew he hit the right mark. He saw anger flashed in his brother's eyes. Inuyasha sighed. He was getting tired of this. He had too much on his mind to rack his brain of comebacks to use for an insult against Sesshoumaru.

Alcohol clouded and subdued his usual violent self. "This is fucking tiring! Who cares what you think, anyways. Sango is not my woman-on-the-side. For your information, she's as good a woman a man could ever have the privilege to be with!" He did not know why he was telling that to Sesshoumaru. It was the alcohol talking.

"Then why are you not with her? You certainly hold a high regard on this woman," Sesshoumaru questioned after a moment's pause. He, also, was exhausted to indulge in a never-ending fight with an idiot for a brother.

Inuyasha who would usually growl or snap at him for asking only stared down at the ground. "It's not as easy. I would if I could."

"Who is stopping you? Kagome? Certainly if you hold esteem on this other woman, Kagome would not matter," Sesshoumaru supplied if a bit surprised he was having this talk with Inuyasha. Yet he understood why the bickering turned into a matured, serious, half-decent conversation. Inuyasha was having the same dilemma as he was. He saw it in Inuyasha's eyes when the younger man glared at him.

A throbbing ache in his head appeared. Inuyasha gulped down on the beer bottle once more, intent of drowning his self in the glorious dream in order to sleep undisturbed for the night. This conversation with Sesshoumaru, although less on the insulting remarks, was going sour. "Kagome has no control over whom I choose to admire or like," he said, regretting after for slipping up.

"The halfwit is your fiancée. Surely she had the say in such matters. I highly doubt she approves of you attaching yourself with another woman," he spat the words at Inuyasha; yet the words were intended for himself as well.

Inuyasha even let go of Sesshoumaru's insulting referral of Kagome. He was more concerned with what the statement contained. Sesshoumaru was right on many levels. Instantly, his mind recalled that day Sesshoumaru told him to use his second _chance _wisely. "I was only following your advice," he muttered under his breath, thinking out loud.

"And that would be?"

Normally he wouldn't answer a question his brother had posted. He would, if only the sentence involved the words: Fuck off, Sesshoumaru, none of your business. Yet, in his despair, he needed to release some tension, confusion and pain. Sesshoumaru was the only available person for the job. "You told me to use this second fucking chance wisely. I am!"

"By subjecting yourself in a loveless, forlorn engagement?"

"I used to love Kagome," he mumbled.

Sesshoumaru drank the last contents of his wine glass. He placed the empty glass on the ledge. "Once again, you failed to understand what I had said. You are truly a hopeless idiot. A second chance does not mean to give in to others' wishes even if it caused you heavy predicaments." He had said his last piece. He walked away steadily from his younger brother and into the house. He already felt awkward for having a (literally) harmless and serious talk with Inuyasha.

He stared after Sesshoumaru. Who the hell gave Sesshoumaru the right to judge him? The bastard had just brought another woman while being engaged to another! Inuyasha clenched his fists. He would deal with this stomach-aching, mind-boggling, heart-wrenching problem he had. Tomorrow he would go see Sango.

Tomorrow he would get his answer.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

The tomorrow he promised himself became three days exactly. Inuyasha just gave himself more time to think. He slowly trudged the path that led to the small flower shop in the City Plaza. He stopped by the front entrance. How long ago was his last visit there? He walked in, going directly to where a familiar jolly man in colourful clothing stood.

"Hey," he greeted casually.

Jakotsu turned around, yelping a surprise sound. "My, my. Look who finally decided to show up again! What happened to ya, lovah-boy? You have been MIA for the past few weeks."

"I was just very busy. Is Sango here?"

Jakotsu studied the other man closely. Still the same hot Inuyasha as before; yet he knew (even though Sango never said a word of it) this was the same Inuyasha who made Sango gloomy these days. "Would you give me a kiss if I tell you where Mistress Sango is?" he snickered with amusement. A kiss from Inuyasha wouldn't be half as bad.

Inuyasha snorted. "What about a sucker-punch instead?"

Jakotsu glared. "That's not very funny. You just lost my affections for ya, you white-haired male species. I'm not gonna tell ya where Sango is?"

"Who are you not gonna tell where I am at, Jaki?" Sango appeared from the back room of the shop.

Jakotsu's face fell flat. So much for that kiss! He threw his hands up in the air. "Eh? Well, now you know where she is," he poked Inuyasha on the chest. "I'm off to lunch!" he said with a dejected voice then disappeared.

"Hey," Inuyasha said softly.

"What can I do for you?" Sango asked with indifference. She was able to calm down the somersaulting heart of hers the moment she laid eyes on Inuyasha. Why was he here? Did he come by to cause her more pain, whether his intention or not?

"I need to talk to you. Is there some place where we can talk privately?"

Sango knew she should refuse and send him away. The more minute she would spend with him would be like a lifetime of heartache. Yet, she nodded anyway. "It's lunchtime. I can close the shop for a few minutes," she walked towards the door and locked it then turned the 'open' sign over. "We can talk at the back room. I'm doing some flower arranging for a customer." Inuyasha followed her. Sango went back to the unfinished artwork she had been doing. Her back was facing Inuyasha; she simply could not let herself drown in pain by gazing into his eyes. She felt Inuyasha's gentle hands on both her arms as he turned her body to face him. A look of surprise crossed her face.

Inuyasha immediately noticed the alarming look on Sango's face. He released his hold on her and took a step or two backward. He opened his mouth to begin the long speech he had mentally practiced for the past three days. His throat became extremely dried. Inuyasha clamped his lips tightly, losing the train of thoughts he had so carefully rehearsed.

The room was filled with awkward silence, both individuals gauging on each other. Sango broke the silence. "You said you wanted to talk?"

Inuyasha brought a hand to the back of his neck. He felt foolish and nervous. "Well, I need to tell ya something," he said, still stalling.

Sango wanted to scream "out with it" to Inuyasha, just so she wouldn't have to endure this painful quietness with him any longer. Instead, she waited, if rather impatiently, for him to speak out.

Inuyasha heaved a deep breath. It was now or never! "I know you have this relationship with Miroku; and I also value our friendship to its very core. But Sango, I don't think I'm doing myself a favour if I'm not gonna tell you about these…these," he started to stammer. This was harder than he anticipated. "About these feelings, umm, I, uh, well, I, uh, have," he scratched the back of his neck once again. "I know it doesn't make sense. Hell, it really doesn't. I'm more confused than I ever was."

Sango's brow was knitted. As confusing as Inuyasha had spoken, she had a vague idea what he was trying to say. "Inuyasha, can you please be a little more direct?" she said carefully.

Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on the floor. He did not speak for minutes. Sango even thought he would just stay silent. Alas, he spoke out, and this time with more confidence. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that," he paused once more, adding a half litter of frustration on her. "Sango," he looked up to meet delicate bronze eyes. "I _think _I'm falling in love with you!" He did not wait for any reaction. He was better with actions than words anyway. So he acted to explain further.

With more courage he had mustered in a span of four minutes, Inuyasha pulled Sango to him, lifted her chin with gentle fingers and kissed her as passionate as a kiss could be.

* * *

A/N: For those who wanted an explanation on this chapter, please check out **my profile**. I don't want to make this any longer than it is.

I still thank all those who are generous enough to leave a review. Thank you guys and girls. Getting 200-plus reviews are something I never dreamed of! –bows down in all humility-


	21. A Heart's Ultimatum

A/N: the song "_I Know"_ is sung by a Filipino artist (the actress of this movie I'm ripping this story from), Ms. Regine Velasquez. If you guys can only get the chance to hear the song, it would be great.

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Heart's Ultimatum**

It was something she wished for. Oh, how she wished for it.

Yet there she was, standing rigidly, her feet frozen, her heart beating a heavy beat, and her mind screaming how wrong it was – this kiss. Wasn't a kiss supposed to seal the deal?

Sango slowly backed away from Inuyasha as the kiss ended. She kissed him back; and that was a mistake on her part. Her eyes questioned his intention, her lips frozen from the burning kiss. Instinctively, Sango braced herself; as if she was standing naked in front of the man she so loved. "W-why?" she managed to croak out.

"Because," was the slow, embarrassed answer.

Sango shook her head. Shouldn't she feel elated? Shouldn't she jump for joy? Shouldn't she just simply feel happy, ecstatic and satisfied? Shouldn't all this feel _right,_ now that Inuyasha had confessed? After all, it was a dreamy situation she imagined every night when she couldn't go to sleep?

But why did it feel so… so, wrong?

"You're engaged!" she managed to say.

Inuyasha looked sideways. He began to feel the awkwardness of the situation. Indeed, it should be. He just handed her an exploding truth; and if Sango had known him for more than a year, she might not even believe him. After all, Inuyasha had the talent of lying to himself and to everyone else. "I know."

"Then… then… Why are you telling me all this?"

He sighed out loud. What exactly had he said to her? His mind was still lost in the softness of her lips. "I don't have an answer, Sango. All I know is that I have to tell you." Questions began forming in his head. The reality of the situation sunk in. Did he make the right decision in telling Sango how he felt, despite doubts and confusion? What about the second chance he promised himself he would get right?

"W-what, what do you want me to say?" Sango asked, tired of playing figure-it-out-through-hidden-meanings-and-actions.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. Two faces came into mind. What about Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, and his fiancée, Kagome? '_What about them?',_ his sub-conscious questioned. "Maybe you could also tell me how you feel about me?" a crooked smile appeared on his face. He was trying to add a little humour to the tension in the atmosphere.

The smile did no change in Sango's dilemma. A part of her wanted to scream and shout she had loved him since the beginning, back in the hospital where he was still in coma. Yet, the logical and sensible side of her won the debate. This was not how she wanted to know his feelings for her. There were other people involved in the situation, mainly Inuyasha's fiancée. Sango would make sure everything was in place before she attached herself to Inuyasha. Blame it on being selfless. "I don't know how to answer that question."

"Is this about Miroku?"

Sango frowned. "I don't see how Miroku is involved here."

"He's your boyfriend. I don't want to steal his girlfriend from him."

Sango was a little taken aback at his statement. He thought Miroku was her boyfriend? Would that be the reason why he never even gave a hint about his feelings for her? Did she even do anything to make it seem Miroku was her boyfriend? "Miroku's my childhood best friend, and perhaps my soul mate. But my love for him could never be more than friends," she answered truthfully.

Inuyasha smiled. A look of relief crossed his face. "Then there's no problem at all!" he whistled. He took Sango's hand and kissed it. "If only I knew earlier."

"What about Kagome?"

The question froze him on the spot. Why was he so attached with Kagome anyway? Perhaps, because she still had a place in Inuyasha's heart, just like Kikyou. They were the two women in Inuyasha's past that would always remain even in his future. But at the moment, the woman standing before him was the present. Sango had long ago claimed his _present_.

Sango took Inuyasha's silence as the answer to her hidden question. "Look at me straight into the eye, Inuyasha, before I tell you how I truly feel," her voice had a tint of pleading in it. "Look at me and tell me you are sure of how you feel about me. Tell me you are not confused or having doubts. Tell me in all honesty," her voice grew demanding. She just had to know this man standing before him would be all hers to claim.

Inuyasha hesitated. Did he jump instinctively once again which resulted to a big mistake? How could he tell Sango he was still confused and doubtful? Would it hurt her? "I. Am. not. Sure." He gently released his hold on her hand. "I know I admire your beauty, your courage, your strength and the quietness and peace you have in your life. I know that I want you," he admitted. "I _think _I love you, Sango."

And once again, there was that word again. "You _think _you love me?" she asked softly. She should be angry at the statement but she understood. She placed a hand on his cheek. "You are not sure how you feel, Inuyasha. I cannot settle for that. If I were to accept your love, it should be full and complete," she told him with vehement determination. "You are still an engaged man, thus a committed man to another woman."

Inuyasha frowned. He knew what she was saying; he did not want to accept it. Yet, what was he supposed to say? "Are you saying you want me to break off my engagement with Kagome?" he asked then realizing how stupid his question was. Of course she would want that, if ever she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Will you do it?" she asked. Sango might have loved him deeply but she would not settle to be second best. Tears started to threaten to pour out when she saw the uncertainty in his golden eyes. She looked deeper to the amber windows of his soul, and there found the wavering emotions of a man. "You can't do it, can you? You are not sure if I am enough to make you break up with your fiancée, are you?"

Inuyasha brushed the strands of hair that fell on his face, an excuse to hide his eyes from her prying pair of bronze. "S-sango… Please. Understand."

"I do," she cupped his face with both hands this time and pulled him closer to place a kiss on his cheek. "That's why I think you should go," she said before stepping away from his closeness.

"Huh?"

"I want you to leave," she repeated, but her voice was gentle and kind. She looked at him with sad eyes. "Leave as my friend; and when you have decided, come back as someone more than one," she forced her self to smile. "If ever you do not return, I will know your answer to my questions."

At first Inuyasha found it hard to dissect the meaning of her ultimatum. Leave as a friend? Come back as something more when he came to a decision? Sango was giving him a chance to think, to make things right. He nodded slowly, although unwilling to walk away just yet. Both turned to the doorway when they heard a loud banging on the door entrance of the shop.

Jakotsu was banging in annoyance on the glass door of the shop. A huge pout was displayed on his face. If the moment were not so sombre and melancholy, both Inuyasha and Sango would burst out laughing at him. Jakotsu entered the shop with a grim expression. He eyed the two suspiciously. "What were you two doing that needed the whole place to close?" His eyes travelled from Inuyasha to Sango. "You two didn't… you know, do _it, _did you?"

Both ignored him. Inuyasha gazed at Sango for the last time. He muttered such a low, heavy-hearted goodbye. Within minutes, he was gone, with only his lingering scent filled in Sango's nose. A song from long ago registered in her mind.

**I know**

**I know how the flowers felt when they're crushed by the rain, **

**When they knelt in pain **

Oh I've got scattered thoughts

**Got some useless dreams **

**How can I find balance and freedom from extremes **

I know

**I want you **

**I want you to just go away **

**I must be happy now **

**Oh come what may.  
Please give my heart a chance to make a good love grow **

**We can live without each other, **

**I know**

"What happened to him?" Jakotsu asked before realizing the sad bronze eyes of his friend. "Are you okay, San?"

"I think I'll be fine, Jaki. I made a choice; and I should stick to it," Sango responded, knowing her vagueness will only prompt Jakotsu's curiosity. Surprisingly, Jakotsu did not pry. He simply went over to his friend and gave her a pat in the shoulder.

"It's really hard, eh, sister, when we fall in love. It can be so exciting and fulfilling yet tragic and disappointing."

Sango smiled at the realism of Jakotsu's statements. She stared at the door where Inuyasha had walked away from her. Perhaps that would be the last time she would ever see him again. She gave him the option to come into terms with his feelings. If he found himself loving his fiancée more, he would never go back to her. It pained her to think that way.

Loving someone meant setting him (or her) free. Such a cliché!

Sango let the tears fall from her eyes, with Jakotsu trying to comfort her. She truly loved Inuyasha but she did the right decision. Miroku told her never to lose hope; and that was what she intended to do. She would continue hoping Inuyasha would surrender his whole heart to her. Was that such a selfish request in Sango's part?

But hope at times was not enough.

Two months from that day, two whole months since Inuyasha confessed his hesitant love for Sango…

Two months and not a single visit, call or a greeting of hello.

Sango, as painful as it can be, accepted the fact Inuyasha had made a choice.

And she was not his choice.

* * *

A/N: very short chapter… I'm not even sure if this chapter is worthy of reviews. It's horribly written and I'm beginning to doubt my decision in writing the ch20 - coz I moved away from what happened in the movie. (this is similarto my dilemma in mysessh/kagu fic. now, i'm having writer's block! -weeps-). 

I am aware I'm frustrating you readers with this bullcrap of drama. Lemme explain why I still put more drama on it though… one of my fave fanfic (Aoshi/Meg RK) authoresses mentioned that twists and turns of the plot are what makes good drama – which includes frustration to both characters, author and readers. So I hope I am not tiring anyone of this… but Sango's decision is indeed realistic for her character and any girl for that matter. Would you accept someone who's committed, engaged and also hesitant in loving you? I would not. So, pls understand her point of view.

But if you guys want to get frustrated at her, feel free to do so. About time ppl get off inu's back and concentrate on sango's, eh? Heehee.

Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry for the confusion I am causing in these chapters. Sorry if there would be no reviewers' responses. I'm a little gloomy with this chapter too. Blame it on my sisters for this melodramatic chapter. they're re-watching _fushigi yuugi_ and I just watched the part where hotohori dies (now, I'm no big hotohori fan and I hate miaka with a passion but still… it's heart-wrenching!)


	22. Mad Season

I hold no claim in anything involving Inuyasha, the movie I'm ripping this fic from, and the song Mad Season by Matchbox 20.

A/N: really short chapter – this was actually part of ch21 but I thought ch21 should stand alone…so I cut that out and inserted this as ch22, and tried making it longer.

* * *

**_So why ya gotta stand there  
Looking like the answer now  
It seems to me - you'd come around  
I need you now  
Do you think you can cope  
You figured me out - I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
Bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
I come undone - in this mad season_**

_**- Mad Season by Matcbbox 20****

* * *

** _

**Chapter 22: Mad Season**

Inuyasha dribbled the ball hard. He was starting to get frustrated. Why couldn't he simply aim for the basket? He had been playing a one-man basketball game to relieve some frustration. Instead, he was getting more and more aggravated. If he weren't shooting an airball, he would hit the rim of the basket. However hard he threw the ball, the ball never seemed to go inside the basket net.

When he had enough, he threw the ball as hard as he could with the ball only hitting the board with a loud, echoing thud. Inuyasha yelled in frustration. "Fucking ball!" he shouted.

"I told you I hate it when you swear," a stern voice from behind spoke up. He instantly turned around. Izayoi was standing by the doorway, leading inside the house. She was giving Inuyasha a cold glare, similar to Sesshoumaru's. Inuyasha hissed an apology. Izayoi sighed out loud. "Give me the ball," she instructed. Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look but retrieved the ball then handed it to his mother. Izayoi dribbled the ball slowly, in a feminine manner. She took a shooting stance and aimed the ball to the basket. The ball went it. "See, you have to aim good in order to get it right," she told Inuyasha with a smile. "It is just like life, honey."

"Huh? Whatcha mean, mom?"

"Let's compare life to shooting the ball, shall we?" she took the ball once more to shoot it again. After concentrating for seconds, she shot it and made the basket – again. "See. You have to think deeply before deciding how to shoot it. You just don't throw the ball and shoot it without analyzing the situation."

"And how does that compare to life, mom?" he snickered; refusing to digest what Izayoi was trying to say. After all, his mother never played basketball like he did during his high school years.

Izayoi faced him. "Because in life, you have to analyze the situation first before deciding what to do with it. You simply don't jump at it and cross your fingers that it will turn out okay. Sometimes, you hold your own destiny."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Hey mom. I think you're forgetting I'm not Sesshoumaru. Please cut short with the riddles," he threw the ball once more. It never even reached the rim. He closed his eyes, controlling himself not to swear in front of his mother. "You're saying in life one has to think long and hard before doing any action, right? Well, that's not like me," he scoffed. His type was to do the thinking while taking some action at the same time. Just like how he agreed with his engagement with Kagome; or how he confessed his feelings to Sango without thinking of the small important details. "And why are you all of a sudden lecturing me about life?"

"Because these past two months, you've been nothing but gloomy and on-edge. Kagome told me you didn't attend a marriage conference she set up."

"Well, Kagome went. What's the use of me going then? She can simply tell me what _B.S._ they talked about there!"

Izayoi shook his head. "That's not how it goes, my sweetie. Marriage involves a give-and-take relationship. It seems to me Kagome is the only one giving and giving."

"Did she say anything she wanted me to give her?" he asked with an ignorant expression, making himself sound clueless of what Izayoi had said. Of course he knew what his mother meant. He bent down to pick up the basketball and stared at it.

His mother's analogous concept of the basketball to life made him think. If he couldn't even make the basket, how else could he do the right thing in life?

"Tell me, mom. What were you really gonna talk to me about? I don't think you came out here to really shoot some baskets with me? There's always a purpose in this mother-son talks we kept having," he shot the basketball once more, this time concentrating a bit longer on his aim. The ball reached the rim, only to bounce out. Once again, he failed to make the basket. What a life!

"You're a big boy now, Inuyasha. A man, technically. But I don't think you're doing the right thing, for your sake that is," Izayoi finally decided to stop beating around the bush. "I don't think you want to get married. Not just yet. Or maybe, not with the right woman?"

Inuyasha stared at his mother, long and hard. He was surprised. He didn't know whether he was more surprised Izayoi said it to him; or she took longer to say it to him. Either way, she was dead right. Inuyasha walked to where the ball had dropped and sat on it. A sarcastic grin played across his face. "And here I thought wedding jitters are for women only," he snorted. "_Moommm,_" he called out to his mother in an almost pouty, childish manner. " I am so confused. I don't know what to do!" he finally gathered the confidence to convey his raw emotions to his mother. If there were any person who would be able to help ease the confusion and doubts a bit, it would be his mother.

"Is there anything you want to tell me that made you this confused; that put you in the position of doubting your soon-to-be union with Kagome? Is there," she paused to clear her throat. "Is there a_nyone_ that made you feel this way?"

He slowly nodded. "It's Sango," he barely whispered, hoping somehow the slight afternoon breeze muffled the words, or the name for that matter. Why was he embarrassed to say he had – still do – feelings for Sango? He was afraid once again.

"I thought so too," Izayoi said after a moment's pause. Indeed, she heard the muffled words. She suspected this _situation _long before Izayoi even met Sango, back when she started to get small hints about another girl. When she finally came face-to-face with the woman, even hiring her as the party planner/florist for her party, she understood why Inuyasha, or any other man, would fall in love with Sango. The woman, in Izayoi's opinion, was not hard to like. Sango was smart, sweet, and successful in what she does; she was also demure, proper and a very respectful person. Surprisingly, she possessed a fighter attitude mixed with her very feminine ways.

"I told Sango that I _think_ I love her," Inuyasha suddenly said. It really surprised Izayoi a great deal. She thought her son was only contemplating on his battling emotions. Inuyasha really did things based on instinct and guts. She should be happy he was trying to take some incentive in dealing with his dilemma. Telling the woman he – thinks- he was falling in love with was really gutsy.

Yet, Izayoi couldn't help but feel it was wrong. Shouldn't Inuyasha be discussing it with Kagome, perhaps try honesty to the woman and himself for once? "I see," was the thing she could only think of saying despite all questions swarming in her head. "And how did she, Sango, react to your proclamation?" she asked, afraid Inuyasha's answer might tarnish her good impression on Sango.

Inuyasha looked down on the ground, as if more interested balancing himself on the basketball than answering the query; but he gave way to her mother and answered anyway. "She, in a way, rejected me. Told me to straighten out how I feel before she gives me an answer. I'm not sure what she really wants me to do. I guess, she just wants me to clear my head," _…of Kagome_, he added to himself.

Izayoi nodded, hiding a smile. Sango just won her full respect. Izayoi had noticed the girl hold deep, sincere feelings for his son; for Sango to 'reject' someone she truly cared for was beyond amazing. She was simply born and bred with golden morals.

"Tell me directly what is it that makes this situation all complicated," the mother stood in front of the son. Izayoi's face turned completely serious. All she really wanted was to make things easier for her loved ones, especially her two sons.

Inuyasha was hesitant to divulge his worries, fears and doubts to his mother. He had always been a 'mama's boy', yet he was never that generous in sharing his emotions and thoughts to Izayoi. But the fact he was getting tired of being in the dark these past months, he really needed someone to share his woes. He took a heavy sigh. "When Sango questioned me if I will be able to break my engagement to Kagome, I couldn't answer her. I'm not sure what to say. A part of me wanted to immediately call up Kagome and tell her wedding's off; but then, another part of me just couldn't. I don't want to betray her," he said.

"Do you still love Kagome?"

"Mom, you know I did – I still do in a way," he responded sincerely.

Izayoi sighed. If only she could give Inuyasha the right answer to make things easy for him… If only she could find the perfect words to help him ease his troubles… But she could not. She did not know what to say or what advice she could give him. Izayoi hated the fact she could not help her son in his problem. Inuyasha was on his own this time.

Before she could offer him any kind words, one of the maids came out and approached them.

"What's up, Shura!' Inuyasha greeted her.

"Sir, there's a phone call for you from a Mr. Miroku Satori," she informed him.

'_A phone call from Miroku?' _Inuyasha questioned internally. He immediately stood up. "I'll take it in the library," he replied while already taking quick, long strides inside the house.

Why would Miroku call him?

He needed to know fast!

* * *

A/N: Also, once again, thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm still having writer's block so this is not an entirely good chapter. I just thought Izayoi should be the voice of reason to Inuyasha. I'm aware I'm not giving Inutaisho the recognition he deserves (I'll give him more exposure on my other fic. Oh well!)

Despite the short chapter, I hope you all would be kind enough to leave a comment. thank you once more.


	23. That Fine Day

**I wrote another Inuyasha one-shot. Not really for Kagome lovers... but if you guys just wanted to read something light-hearted after this chapter... please go check out "UNFORESEEN FINAL WISH" (just go to my profile page and get the link there).

* * *

****Chapter 23: That Fine Day**

The sky was blue. Birds were chirping everywhere. Clouds formed different shapes and sizes, simple decorations in the sky. It was simplicity.

Kohaku stared out the big window in his room. Everything was so silent, so peaceful. Everyday he felt weaker and weaker, but his moods were brighter – if only to cheer up the gloomy atmosphere surrounding his sister. He hated seeing Sango sad (although she had tried a great deal to appear as cheerful and as joyful as she had always been). It broke his heart.

If only he could make everything all right for Sango… If only he could get better so that his sister wouldn't have to worry about him anymore… If only he was not one of the reasons his sister was sad…

He thought about his dream the previous night. He dreamt of his parents, whom he knew based from his sister's stories about them. In his dream though, they were so real, so alive. When his mother kissed him, he felt it. When his father hugged him, he felt it.

"We're becoming a little lazy, huh. Have you done your homework?"

Kohaku turned around to see his sister leaning against the doorframe. She was wearing her usual smile with a hint of sadness. "You're home early, ane-ue."

Sango shrugged as she walked closer to Kohaku who was idly sitting on his favourite chair, the rocking chair of their mother. "I have a headache. I left Jaki in charge, though," she snickered, knowing Jakotsu and mischief were twins. She knelt in front of her brother. "Are you feeling alright, Haku? Ms. Kaede said you asked to eat your lunch here," a note of worry played on her face. It pained her to see her brother this weak.

"Of course, ane-ue!" he beamed, smiling widely. "I just wanted to look out my window and stare at the sky. It makes me think of heaven, and of mom and dad," he told her, his voice a distant away.

Sango smiled, this time with full sincerity. Kohaku had no vivid memories of their parents. His memories were those of Sango's. "Me, too," was her only answer as she gazed out the window as well.

"I had a dream last night," Kohaku said. Sango turned to him. "It was about Mom and Dad," he said.

Sango's full attention was turned to him. She rarely had dreams about their parents. The last time they visited her in her dreams was when she found out about Kohaku's leukemia. They appeared, in her mind and heart, to tell Sango everything would be just fine; that everything happened for a reason. It calmed Sango down. "So, are you gonna tell me or are you gonna keep it a secret?"

Kohaku nodded. "I'll tell," he said poking his sister on the arm. "I was outside at the garden playing with Kirara. Then, a man appeared. I know he's Dad because he looks like him from the pictures. He gave me a hug, ane-ue. It feels real, like he was there. Then, a woman walks to me. I remember saying, 'mommy' then she gives me a kiss."

Sango's hand instinctively went to the left side of her chest. There was a knot forming inside her, a mixture of pain and happiness. How she wished to feel her mother's kiss once again. How she wished to be enveloped in her father's arms once more.

"They told me they love me and I told them I love them too. Then, mom said to tell you to always smile because things happen for a reason; and everything will be just fine," he whispered. Sango could only nod, reverting her eyes back to the open windows.

There was a moment of silence as the two siblings stared into the sky's blue oblivion.

"Is it okay if I ask you something?" he suddenly asked Sango. She nodded. "Well, I really wanted to know about the party you went to with Miroku. You know, the one for Inuyasha's mom? Is it okay if you tell me about it?" he asked slowly, hoping his sister would not get mad.

Sango sighed. That was still painful for her, not as much as before though. She had learned to accept Inuyasha could never be hers. At least, she was able to love someone like him. "Well… I think I did a pretty good job with the decorations and the planning. Many guests actually complimented me on it; and I admit I was proud of myself. Izayoi, Inuyasha's mom, was very beautiful that night. She was wearing such a simple dress yet made her look so elegant. Then, Taisho, Inuyasha's dad, was very tall and a little funny; especially when he tries to say something then his wife would simply cut him off," she gave a small laugh. "Then there was Inuyasha's older brother, who looks a little like him, only taller. But unlike Inuyasha, his brother's a little on the creepy side with the way he stares at you," she gave a little shiver to demonstrate her impression on Sesshoumaru. Kohaku giggled a bit.

"That's it? What about Inuyasha?"

"What about him?"

Kohaku gave him a knowing smile. "You know… tell me about him. What did he wear? Did he say why he never visits anymore? Did you dance with him? Miroku said you two danced once!"

She did not know what to say. "Frankly, bro, I didn't bother to check what he was wearing. He was too busy with his clinging girlfriend. She was like his accessory for the evening, kinda like the beaded necklace he always wore," she scoffed out unable to refrain the edge in her tone. Sango realized she sounded bitter. She shook her head in defeat. "She was pretty though," she added as if for consolation.

"I bet you're prettier," Kohaku piped up which prompted a laugh from Sango.

She snorted in amusement. "Of course I am! I'm you sister," she joked, winking at her brother. It was moments like this she was at her happiest. Her laugh finally subsided as her mind lingered on the memory of the party, especially when Inuyasha was dancing with his fiancée. It was still painful nonetheless.

"Are you sad, ane-ue?" Kohaku asked full of childish innocence.

Sango wondered whether her brother was inquiring in general or in terms of Inuyasha's engagement. Either way, the answer was the same. She reached for Kohaku's hand and clasped it with her own. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the frail warm fingers of her brother. No words were uttered; but Kohaku understood the answer. Sango didn't have to spell out her loneliness.

"Ane-ue, I hope you'll be happy. I don't want to see you sad. It makes me sad, too," he said softly. "Promise me, ane-ue, that you'll never lose hope in being happy." Sango marvelled at his words. It didn't feel like a twelve-year old boy was talking; but Kohaku had always been like that. He was the matured, wise, innocent boy Sango had always loved.

"I promise. As long as you are here with me, I will be happy."

Kohaku smiled. His eyes brightened up. "Of course, I'll always be with you. Remember? I'm the 'someone' to watch over you!" he exclaimed, although his words came out as a whisper. His voice was a little hoarse. "Ane-ue, can I please have a glass of water?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Silly boy! Now you make me your servant." She stood up. "Alrighty. One glass of water coming right up, my good master," she gave a salute to him as she readied herself to march downstairs to fetch a glass of water. Kohaku giggled; but he didn't let go of her hand. He called her name. Sango paused. "What now, my good master?"

With yet another sincere smile, Kohaku whispered but loud enough for Sango to hear, "I love you, ane-ue."

Sango's heart melted on the spot. Such simple words could really do wonders to a person's emotional state. She leaned down and kissed her brother on the cheek. "I love you too, kiddo," she replied, ruffling his hair.

Kohaku watched his sister leave before returning his gaze back to the window, up to the azure sky. In his mind, he could see both his parents (just like in his dream) smiling at him. He silently prayed for his sister's happiness.

Kohaku… 

He heard his mother's melodious voice.

Mom? 

_It is time, sweetie. Mommy and Daddy are waiting for you._

_What about ane-ue?_

_Your sister will be fine. You will watch over her as you promised. We will all watch over her._

_I am ready, mommy, daddy!_

The ray of sunshine was warm on his skin, like his mother's kiss and his father's embrace. He felt the bones in his body weakening every second; yet deep inside he was as energetic and vibrant as he could ever be.

Kohaku slowly closed his eyes. He took one final breath

"I love you, ane-ue…"

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

"Kohaku, finish up your homework, okay?" Sango said as he handed the glass of water. It seemed her little brother had fallen asleep. Sango smiled as she observed the peacefulness painted over his face. She leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. He was warm, yet something was different.

She rested her palm on her chest. It was not moving. No breath came out from his nostrils. She fought the tears in her eyes, tried shaking the grave thoughts forming in her mind. "Kohaku," she gently shook him up… to wake him. Kohaku did not move. He continued to slumber in his peaceful state. Tears trickled down her face. "Kohaku? Wake up, kiddo. Kohaku!" She gathered him in her arms, the glass of water dropping on the floor with its contents oozing out of the glass like the tears in her eyes. "Please…" she mumbled. "Please, wake up," the words barely came out as a whisper.

Sango wrapped both her arms around Kohaku's frail body. Tears flowed unstoppably. She cried silently, rocking her body with Kohaku in her arms. "Kohaku…"

So peaceful.

So quiet.

In his sleep, his soul rested.


	24. Someone to Watch Over Me

**Chapter 24: Someone to Watch Over Me**

He took a deep breath as he contemplated opening the door. He was aware he still had tears in his eyes. He was never known to cry; he'd rather curse his pains out than let his tears flow; but the tragic news made him forget of his masculine ego. He cried a great deal in private.

Inuyasha slowly opened the chapel doors, not knowing what to expect. He was there to lend support, show his care for the child and the sister, and offer his condolences. Miroku met him by the doorway. Inuyasha offered a hand. "Thanks for the call, man. I really appreciate it," he said softly as he stared at the man he once saw as a rival for a special woman's heart.

Miroku nodded with a small smile. He nudged his head in the direction of a woman in white, sitting at the front pew, staring blankly ahead. "She had been like that ever since. Quiet, unmoving. She doesn't even cry," he told Inuyasha sadly. Miroku cared too much for Sango, but this time he felt he was not enough. She needed someone else's shoulder to cry on. "Go to her. Maybe you can get her to eat something, get some sleep, or even say something." Inuyasha nodded. Miroku watched the man his best friend loved so much. He stepped outside to do some reflection.

Sango sat there, unfazed by her surroundings. If someone offered his/her condolences, she could only nod and smile sadly. Her tears had dried up. She slowly walked to where Kohaku was laid in his eternal sleep. She gazed at his brother. His face was peaceful, and almost smiling. She stood there frozen, simply watching Kohaku. Part of her believed it was only a dream. Soon she'd wake up and see Kohaku playing with Kirara by the front porch, laughing like any carefree twelve-year old boy would.

Sango wanted to cry. The pain inside her was enough for tears to simply flow out but there was none. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, thinking it was either Miroku or Jakotsu trying to comfort her. She felt the arm draped over her shoulder in a partial hug. She turned around and saw Inuyasha.

"Sango…" he tried to say something.

Sango looked at him, surprise clouding her thoughts at first. "K-ko-haku's… he is…" she wanted to say the word loud but she couldn't. Instead, tears poured out from her. She started to cry. Inuyasha enveloped her in his arms.

Sango finally let herself break down, crying her heart out. Inuyasha held her tightly as he felt her body quivering from the heartache. He feared if he let go, Sango would crumble to pieces.

There were no comforting words to say. There was none. All he could do was lend his shoulder for her to cry on. It took Sango awhile to calm down.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

The wake lasted for three more days. Sango tried her very best to refrain herself from another breakdown similar to what happened when Inuyasha first arrived. She must admit releasing those concealed emotions did good for her. She was able to get a few hours' sleep, eat a little something and mumble a few words to visitors.

Inuyasha was also there, day in day out, all throughout the wake until the burial. He even stayed for the night to keep watch with Sango. At one time, Izayoi came by to offer her condolences.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Miroku asked Sango. They stayed with Sango at her house after the afternoon burial. It was already night but Miroku, Jakotsu and Inuyasha refused to leave Sango alone (even though Kaede would be with her).

Sango offered a smile to her three friends. "I'll be fine," she tried to reassure them. "Go home and take a rest. Please, do this for me," she pleaded. She was aware of the sacrifices the three had done for her; she was more than grateful for it. But, they also deserved to think about their well-being. Jakotsu was first to budge.

"Fine. Anyways, I have to open the shop tomorrow. Don't think about coming to work. You rest now," he gave Sango a tight hug. "You call me if there's anything you need, okay?"

Sango nodded. "Thanks, Jaki. Take care."

"Well, I better go home too. I still have classes tomorrow," Miroku said trying hard to sound cheerful. "Hey. I'm just right across from here. Holler up if you need me too."

"Thanks, Miroku. I really do appreciate everything," she told him sincerely and gave him an embrace as well.

Inuyasha held out his hand and the two men shook hands. They greeted each other a goodnight.

"Nighty-night, Inuyasha!" Jakotsu waved a hand before hooking his arm on Miroku's. "Take care, San!"

The two disappeared from view. Once her two best friends were gone, Sango sat down as all her energy had been drained out. She exerted her last effort when Kaede gave her a hug and bid her goodnight as well. Inuyasha was the only one left. He lingered a while.

He walked to where Sango sat and knelt in front of her. He fixed his eyes on hers, noting the heavy loneliness her bronze eyes conveyed. He took Sango's hands. Sango squeezed them in return. Once again, tears started to fall from her eyes. She let them drenched her face, and she was glad Inuyasha did not even attempt to stop her. She needed to let loose the painful emotions building inside her. "I'm okay now," she said when she finally calmed down. "I'm okay," she assured him. "You should go home and rest as well."

Inuyasha hesitated to let go. It felt like he needed her more than she needed him. "Are you sure… I can stay?"

Sango smiled at him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Inuyasha stood up, bringing Sango with him. "Promise you'll also call me if something came up?"

She nodded slowly. "Thank you so much, Inuyasha. You'd never know how much your presence here meant to me," she whispered. Inuyasha applied a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Sango," he said, making his way towards the front door.

Once Sango lost the warmth of his fingertips from her hands, Sango felt hollow, as if she had just lost her pillar of support.

She slowly made her way upstairs, her feet leading her to her brother's room. Emptiness filled her. It was the first time the biting realization dawned on her: Kohaku's gone. Kirara met her and gave a small mew, knowing her master and friend had already joined his creator. Sango bent down and caressed Kirara's fur. The kitten gave her a sad look. Sango stood up and walked towards the big windows. She opened them, exposing her self to the cool night breeze. Her gaze travelled to the pale moonlight. Her gaze fell on the small table right beside the window, where a solo picture of a smiling Kohaku was placed. Sango took it and stared at it. Her fingertips traced the image of her brother. Her heart folded in ache, knowing she would never again feel his warm skin and gaze into his innocent brown eyes.

Sango collapsed onto the rocking chair placed right in front of the window. _"**T-there's a somebody, I'm longing t-to see. I hope that he, turns out to be,"** _Sango sang despite the forming of a lump inside her throat_**"Some…one to watch… over… me**."_

She hugged the picture frame, submitting herself to her emotions and tears. Soon, sleep dawned on her. The thought that Kohaku from somewhere up there was watching over her provided her a solitary feeling inside. Sango knew she would be all right at the end of it all.

The road may seem broken but it did not mean there was another way to take where happiness stood waiting. She would just have to find the right road.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Inuyasha slowly got in his car, unwilling to just leave Sango on her own. He knew she was a strong woman, but even individuals such as her needed someone to lean on at times like this. He started the engine of his car then his eyes caught a silhouette opening the big windows from upstairs of Sango's house. He knew the room belonged to Kohaku. Sango was in her brother's room.

He turned off the engine. He just couldn't leave her alone like that. Inuyasha opened his car window. He would stay, he decided. Sango didn't have to know. He would just stay inside his vehicle to simply watch over her. It was the least he could do for her.

And Inuyasha watched over Sango for consecutive nights without her knowledge. He'd come by late at night, sleep in his car and leave very early in the morning. It gave him comfort, in a way, to do such a philanthropic act. He never knew he was capable to do such things. He did it, not for recognition or compliment. He did it because he wanted to be there for Sango (literally) even if she didn't know it.

Watching over her was something Inuyasha found solace in.

* * *

A/N: 

Alright. Whew. ch23 and 24 were written (on paper) a long time ago. This really happened in the movie (btw, in the movie, it was the girl's father not brother. She was an only child and her mother's dead. But I think for this fic, it's better to have kohaku rather than making up a technical OC for sango's father.). so… I'm not sure how you all would react to these 2 chapters. I love Kohaku, I really do. I even considered him getting well; but then it was really part of the climax in the movie. And it served something significant to the plot and twist of the story. I hope you all did pick it up.

So… I hope no one will hate me for doing this to Kohaku (especially animefreak03 and kurokitsune-chan who had predicted it), but I really think it's a must for this story. Also, I have this premonition: this is also kohaku's fate (as much as I hate to admit and think about it) in the canon storyline. But remember, every cloud has a silver lining… after a storm, a bright rainbow will appear. There's still some hope of happiness for our heroine. That I promise.

Well, this fic is nearing its end… about 6-7 more chapters left, eh? –sighs- once again… sorry for such tragic chapters.

Thank you though for sticking up with this fic.

Next chap will be a bit brighter… that I promise.


	25. Feels Like Today

Disclaimer: nope. Inuyasha characters aren't mine. The song "Feels like Today" aint mine either. It's owned by the composer and the Rascal Flatts. Yay for the greatest country band in the world!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Feels like today**

Kaede opened the door, a smile appeared on her face as she gazed into the sincere golden eyes of the young man standing outside the house. The concern written all over his face was enough for Kaede to know this young man hold a feeling more than friendship for Sango. She could only hope this young man would help the dear child find the right road to take to attain happiness (especially now that her brother had passed away).

"Ah, nice to see you, Inuyasha. Come in, child," she opened the door widely, welcoming the visitor. She was itching to tell the young man her awareness of his 'nightly' visits to Sango's house, where he spent his evening sleeping in his car and waking up early next day to leave as if he never even came. Kaede had caught him once, asleep in his car, at the break of dawn. At first she was troubled and curious as to why he was even there. Instead of confronting him, Kaede resorted to observation. She had observed Inuyasha arriving late at night, simply staying inside his car; and there he would fall asleep. She had no idea what his purpose was; but the consistency of it gave her an idea Inuyasha wanted to be there for Sango (without the young woman's knowledge).

Inuyasha wrinkled his brows. The older woman was eyeing him strangely, as if she wanted to question him for something. He shook the thought off. It took him about one month to actually visit Sango. (His every-now-and-then visits at night do not count.)

"I'm glad you showed up, child," Kaede said. "Sango has been shying away from everybody. She rarely eats and talks. She even refuses to see Miroku and she simply stays inside Kohaku's room. Good thing I managed to get her out today. She's in the garden. Go talk to her," Kaede slightly pushed Inuyasha towards the garden.

Inuyasha was taken aback. He hardly ever said a word. "Uh, thanks, I guess," he said when Kaede nodded her head and left. Inuyasha stepped out of the living room sliding doors where it led to the almost bare garden. He quickly noted to himself that for a garden owned by a florist, it looked certainly blank. Hardly any plant of some kind was found; only wild flowers and unwanted weeds grew to the untended soil.

In the centre of the garden, where a stone bench was placed, sat a figure of a lonely woman. An aura of sorrow surrounded her. Inuyasha did not even bother to walk quietly. He intended for Sango to sense his presence yet the lady stayed still, as if she was cut off from the world.

"Sango," Inuyasha called as he neared her.

It took her some moments before she turned to look at him. She tried to give him a smile but failed. It was fast approaching a complete month without Kohaku in her life. It was more than she could take. Inuyasha took a seat beside her.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

Sango sighed heavily. "I'm still breathing." Her answer came out as a downhearted whisper.

Inuyasha expelled a breath. This was not _his_ Sango he was used to, yet he didn't know how to respond to it. He understood her despondent attitude. He understood the hopelessness in her tone. She missed Kohaku a great deal, but it was downright wrong to continue living in misery. "How do you think Kokaku would deal with that kind of response from you? You think he'd be happy his sister lost all hope in life?" he said, his voice a little hard and harsh. It pained him to see her like that.

Sango turned to him and gave him a sharp look. "I wouldn't know now, would I? Kohaku is already de-," Inuyasha cupped her mouth to muffle her word.

"He is resting in peace," he supplied the word. "Look Sango. I don't know the extent of your pains. I did not lose a brother I love so well," he said, furrowing his brows at his own statement. It made his subconscious think about the irony of the statement, especially in dealing with his relationship with his own brother. "In fact, no matter how I hate my brother, I don't want to experience that kind of tragedy. But we don't have to treat this as a tragedy, though. We can look at it in a spiritual perspective. Kohaku's now at rest, probably playing happily somewhere in paradise at the moment," he said soothingly to her.

Tears started streaming down her face. She was silent; either she was contemplating what Inuyasha had just said, or she simply tuned him out. Then, she spoke with a voice full of regret. "I prayed so hard everyday to Him not to give me a reason to lose my faith. He took away my parents, and now He took away the only family I've left. Why is… is… God so cruel?" she asked, her eyes straining upwards to the sky, directing her question to a spiritual entity to the heavens above.

Inuyasha squatted in front of her, so he was face-to-face with Sango. He took her hands and cupped them in his. "I am no preacher, Sango. But this I know, perhaps this was all meant for you… like a grander plan or something. I don't know. But you have to let go. You have to move on with your life, as your parents and Kohaku would want you to."

Sango broke down. "It's hard, Inuyasha. Everyday I ask my self where have I gone wrong? Was the love I gave my brother not enough for him to stay with me until our old age? Was my faith not strong enough for Him to answer my prayers? Have I been such a bad person to deserve such tragedies in life?"

"If you think that way, then your brother's death would simply be a tragedy. We'll never know our purpose in life; and there are no solutions in figuring it out," he gazed down on the ground, hands still clasping Sango's. "Kohaku's soul is at peace now, Sango. The mourning should stop; but celebrating the way he lived his life should be continued. That's the only way you can move on." Inuyasha stood up, pulling Sango with him. He cupped her chin, his left hand wiping the flowing tears from her eyes. "Cry, Sango. Cry out all your pains, anger and regrets." He let Sango cry on his shoulder (well, more like on his shirt as tears drenched the fabric). When he felt she had calmed down a bit, he pulled back and stared deep into her mahogany eyes.

"Now, you should smile. Smile, so that Kohaku will also smile for you." He brought his lips to her forehead.

In almost one month, Sango finally smiled a sincere smile. It still hurt. She was still heartbroken. She was still questioning. But at least, she smiled.

And Inuyasha was there to celebrate that moment when her inner peace was returning.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

_**I woke up this morning,  
with this feeling inside me that I can't explain,  
like a weight that I've carried  
been carried away, away**_

Eyes flickered open to be met with a roomful of sunshine. It was the nearest thing to heaven. A sudden lightness was inside her chest. Sorrow finally dissipated. It was almost paradise.

Sango sat upright on the bed, Kohaku's bed. For the past month, she had tried to cling onto his presence. It had been painful. But, Sango awoke for the first time with a clear head. The sorrow and pain was still apparent, but the mourning was slowly passing.

As Inuyasha had said the previous day, Kohaku was already at peace. Sango's heart would soon attain that same peace.

She walked up to the windows and opened them widely, letting the cool breeze of the morning caress her cheeks. It was a bright new world as she stared up to the bluest sky, Kohaku's favourite scenery to watch.

Kohaku. How she missed him so. But last night, he came to her in her dreams. He visited Sango for the first time in a month. He smiled to her his usual boyish and innocent smile.

_Ane-ue, smile for me,_ he had said. The look in his eyes pleaded for Sango not to lose hope. He begged Sango to continue living. At the end of it all, in between consciousness and dream state, he felt a sweet kiss on her lips. Kohaku finally said his last goodbye. Two figures appeared by his side. Sango knew she was crying tears of joy and sadness at the same time. As Kohaku started walking away, he turned and made a promise he made a long time ago. _I will watch over you for always, ane-ue, _he called out to her.

Kohaku's image faded, both hands held by their mother and father.

Sango wiped a lone tear trickling down her cheek. It will be the last time she would cry tears of sorrow.

_**I know something is coming  
I don't know what it is  
But I know it's amazing, you save me  
My time is coming  
And I'll find my way out of this longest drought...**_

Sango, after doing her morning ritual, made her way downstairs and greeted a lively 'good morning' to Kaede, much to the surprise yet relief of the older woman. Sango hugged her tightly. "Is breakfast ready, Ms. Kaede?" she asked in her old cheery tone.

Kaede gave a hearty laugh. "Well, of course. Go child and eat all you want," she ushered Sango to the kitchen who allowed herself to be served. Her plate was full but she devoured everything on it.

_**You treat life like a picture  
But it's not a moment that's frozen in time  
It's not gonna wait **_

'_**Til you make up your mind, at all  
**_

As she made her way to work, riding her bicycle, Sango let the wind flutter her hair. She felt free (not from the burden of taking care of a brother)… free from anger towards the Almighty. She was free from an unending sorrow. She was free from a hopeless self. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she entered her humble flower shop. Jakotsu gave a gasp of surprise before leaping from where he sat and attacked Sango with a big hug. Sango laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"W-why are you here?" Jakotsu backed away and pointed a finger at his friend. He analyzed the expression on Sango's face. Happiness? Last time he checked she was all depressed and isolated herself from the world about three days ago. Something, or someone, had managed to get through her. "What did Miroku say that made you come out of the house?"

Sango smiled. "Oh, Miroku said a lot of things, I assure you. But, it was somebody else who made me see the light at the end of the tunnel," she sighed.

**_So while this storm is breaking  
While there's light at the end of the tunnel  
Keep running towards it  
Releasing the pressure, that's my heartache  
Soon this dam will break_**

"Hmm… I'm not even gonna guess who it is," Jakotsu rolled her eyes. "Well sister, as much as I enjoyed being my own boss and doing the flower arrangements myself, I'm delighted you're back. Plus, you're looking fabulous today. Your cheeks are so rosy and your smile is so big. I'm happy for you," he hugged Sango once more.

"I'm happy too, Jaki," was all the response she could give, but the sincerity in her words were apparent.

**_And it feels like today, I know  
It feels like today, I'm sure  
It's the one thing that's missing  
The one thing you're wishing  
Life's sacred blessing and then…  
It feels like today

* * *

_**

**A/N: sorry for the long update.I'm also glad I didn't get bashed when I ended Kohaku's life in this fic. I'm very grateful to all you wonderful readers for understanding the value of his passing to the plot and drama of this story.**

**Anyway, this chapter is not as dark and gloomy, I hope. I tried to make it brighter as I promised but it didn't reach to my expectations. Real sorry bout that. A few more chapters left and even though university's starting nxt week, I promise to continue writing the remaining chapters.**

**Thank you everyone for the continued support.**


	26. Thunder rolls

Disclaimer: inuyasha and the rest of the characters belong to the original owners. The title of this chapter is ripped from a Garth Brooks' song 'thunder rolls' though the song isn't connected to the chapter. just so you know, although I really love that song. Garth brooks rock!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Thunder rolls**

Puddles of water formed on the floor from the dripping raincoat. Just beside it, an equally drenched umbrella was just hanged. Sango shook off any droplets of rainwater from her hair. Despite the gloomy weather outside, she had a smile on her face.

She was starting to find her way to move on in life.

"Hey Jaki. Sorry I'm late. The weather was just nasty outside. It's a hurricane warning, I think," Sango greeted her friend who had a scowl on his face.

"Don't tell me you rode your bike at this weather?"

"Then I'm not gonna tell you I rode my bike at this weather!"

Jakotsu approached his employer/friend. He placed both hands on her cheeks. "Sango, honey, I know you're sad nowadays. But, please, don't commit suicide."

Sango rolled her eyes. "You're being overdramatic. When I left the house, there were only drizzles. It got worst on my way here. By that time, it was too late to take the bus or call a cab. Anyway, I left prepared," she pointed to the dripping raincoat and umbrella. "But, tell me, why do I sense you're not in a good mood."

Jakotsu stepped away and proceeded to the reception table. He took a heavy sigh, as if the information he was about to divulge to Sango was between life and death. "I think you should sit down before I tell you what happened," he said, the seriousness in his tone was thick as gravy.

Sango was used to Jakotsu's dramatic ways, but one can never too sure if the so-called actress/actor was in earnest. She grabbed the nearest stool and sat down. "Alright, I'm listening."

"A woman," he started in a tone as if he was in front of a large crowd saying a monologue. "Stopped by here earlier this morning."

Sango nodded. "_Ookie…_That is a very serious matter," she indicated half-mocking, half-amused.

Jakotsu glared at her. "No interruptions. I'm not yet done," he pointed a finger at her. "Just shut up and listen, sister! _Anywaysss_! This woman wanted our services for a very important event. I'm talking about dozens of flowers, tons of arrangements, some party planning on the side. In short, big money for our business sister!"

Sango smiled. She knew Jakotsu was simply being dramatic. "Then that's good news!" she clapped her hands and her voice were all cheery. We've been very fortunate this time of year to get big clients. Our business is blooming, Jaki," she exclaimed in a delightful tone. True, her little flower shop had never had this much orders and clients in two years. Despite recent some recent tragedies, there was still something good happening in her life. The expression on Jakotsu's face didn't share the same happy feeling Sango had. There was still something amiss. "Something wrong now, Jaki?"

Jakotsu looked away from those prying bronze eyes. "I didn't accept it; but that's because I'm in no position to decide. It's really yours to say yes, I told the woman."

Sango nodded, already understanding Jakotsu's melancholy countenance. "If you're worried about that, don't bother. You think this woman would come back?"

Jakotsu motioned his head in affirmative. "She will. I'm just not sure you should accept it," he finally voiced his opinion.

Sango face-faulted. "B-but… why?"

Jakotsu scratched his head, not sure whether to tell his friend or not. "Here, look at this. It's where I've written all the information this woman told me, including her name," he handed Sango a piece of paper.

Sango took it and read its contents carefully. She even read it twice, thrice, just to make sure. She gave Jakotsu a reassuring smile. "Then, I think we should really call her to make sure she still wants to hire us, eh? I mean, who would refuse such an offer? We're gonna be part of something very special, eh, Jakotsu?"

The effeminate man studied her closely. She sounded sincere, but Sango had the talent to hide her pains. "Are… you sure you want… to, you know, do it?" he asked carefully.

A bright smile lightened up the face of the young woman who had endured so much. "Of course, Jaki. I'll do it. Not for the money, but for my _friend_," she answered sincerely.

It was time she repaid all the things her friend had done for her, even if it meant a part of her will break during the process.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

"Are you even listening to what I've just said?"

He turned to her, eyelids drooping, thoughts clouded. "Huh?"

Annoyed, she clenched her fists to control her surging temper. Why must he always make things so complicated? "I've been talking here for minutes that seem like hours and you didn't even hear a word I just said? Unbelievable!"

Once again, he snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

There were times she simply wanted to scream her frustrations out. She wanted to hit the man standing by the window, watching the heavy drops of rain fall down on the hard ground some eleven floors below him. Instead, she looked around his apartment, trying to find something to calm her down. "Would you please just concentrate for once?" she asked, her voice almost pleading.

He turned away from the window then gave a slight nod. "I'm all ears now."

"No, I don't need you to hear. I need you to listen." She stood up and walked to where he stood. She hooked an arm to his and led him away from the distractions of the scene outside the window. "Sit," she ordered in a stern voice as she pointed to the couch.

Inuyasha abided. He scratched his head, hiding the restlessness forming inside him. The weather outside was no help either to lighten his mood. It only got worse when Kagome decided to show up and discuss so many things that needed his attention. Right now, with the heavy rainfall and slight darkness, all he wanted was to sleep. He didn't need Kagome ordering him around at the moment. "I'm listening," he said in a dejected voice.

Kagome scowled but nodded sharply. "Good. I'm not the only one getting married here, just so you know. Paying attention is the least you can do," she preached, her tone though slowly turning soft. "Now, as I've told you, my mom is friends with the owner of the Centennial Inn. It's not a five-star hotel, but it's not cheap either. It's about two hours from here, so I think it's the best one. Anyway, mom was able to book it for our wedding date. So, wedding venue and reception are already fixed," she informed him.

Inuyasha blinked. Wedding venue and reception were already decided without his knowledge? Oh well, not like he made an effort to participate actively in planning this wedding. "Okay," was all he could say.

"We're scheduled to taste different types of dish and wines next week for us to decide what to serve for the reception. Got that?" Inuyasha dumbly nodded. "Just make sure you won't spend all your time at a friend's brother's funeral, okay?"

He tried hard to restrain himself from snapping at his fiancée, although Kagome had every right to comment on such things. She only learned of Inuyasha's supposed 'absences' the previous month because he was lending his support for a friend whose brother had died. For that, Kagome had the right for some sarcasm. Inuyasha remained timid.

"Also, we haven't talked about who you're best man is going to be. I highly doubt you'd like Sesshoumaru to stand beside you at the altar."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I haven't thought about it yet. Sesshoumaru's not a bad idea if we ran out of people to include," he said with a snort. Even if he wanted Sesshoumaru to be his best man (which will never happen), Inuyasha doubted his brother would even agree. Not because Sesshoumaru despised him, but Inuyasha knew he liked Kagome as much as he liked bathing in mud.

"Alright, that's not out primary concern at the moment. Except, we have to know soon if we wanted the invitations sent out as soon as possible," she paced back and forth the living room, racking her brains of the things she had said earlier that just went past through Inuyasha's ears. "Hmm, what else?" she tapped her chin. If only Inuyasha had the mind to listen, she wouldn't have to repeat everything else. "Have you had the tux-fitting session?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So, that's out of the way until the second fitting, which is in two weeks, I hope." Kagome folded her arms. She knew she was missing something very important. It took her about ten minutes to remember, by that time, Inuyasha was already sprawled on the couch, entering the first stage of sleep. "Inuyasha!" she called to him. He immediately sat up.

"I'm listening!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you this morning I stopped by at the shop of your mom's party planner. She wasn't there but one of her employees booked me – us, I mean, an appointment with her tomorrow to discuss certain things. I was really impressed by her so I decided to employ her services," she filled him in as she slowly remembered the thing she wanted to tell Inuyasha. He only nodded.

Inuyasha really could do nothing. In a way, he was just a bystander at his own wedding. Perhaps it was for the best. He had no idea what to do if ever he decided to be active in the preparation. Then a realization dawned on him. "Mom's party planner? Who… are you talking about?" Oh god, please no! Kagome couldn't have possibly asked for _her _services?

"I think, if I'm not mistaken, her name's San… Sandy? No, wait. It's Sango Meiyo."

Who else? Inuyasha mentally slapped his forehead. This felt like a scene from some chick flick he had seen (because Kagome dragged him by force!) years ago, about the groom-to-be in love with the wedding planner. Would he like it to end the same way as the movie did?

"Your mom told me she's a good party planner as well as a florist. She'll be able to choose the right kind of flowers I want. Also, if I'm not mistaken, she was also the florist at Kiara's wedding we attended months ago. The thing I'm concerned about was would she be able to handle everything or should I employ a certified wedding planner while Ms. Meiyo could assist. What do you think?"

She wanted his opinion? "No," he answered without faltering.

"No to what?"

Inuyasha stood up and once again walked to the windows. The rain didn't even recede; it only got stronger minute by minute. A severe thunderstorm warning wasn't issued for no reason; yet Inuyasha felt what he was about to say to Kagome was more terrible than a storm. What kind of disaster it would be was something Inuyasha wasn't looking forward to, yet he had no choice. He had to say it to Kagome.

"No… to everything," he answered.

The loud thunder echoed all throughout as the dark, grey sky poured out heavy tears of rain. Emotions ran high as one man contemplated on being honest for the first time in his life. Golden eyes quivered with every deafening drops of water from the sky.

_You're given a second chance. Use it wisely. _

Indeed, he would.

* * *

A/N: I know I promised 30 chapters, but if I exceed to 31 or 32 chapters, is that okay? Anyways… school's nearing. Hopefully, I'd still find time to update regularly. 

Thanks to everyone who still continues to support my pathetic excuse of a romance fiction. Heehee.


	27. The end road of a lonely journey

**Chapter 27: The End Road of a Lonely Journey**

Silence. It was the most deafening sound in his opinion. He rather preferred anger to be yelled. He preferred rage to be in action, rather than a passive reaction. He hated it when people keep silent. Perhaps it was the reason he disliked his brother so much. Sesshoumaru was too silent for his liking.

Silence. That was what Kagome was giving him; and it was driving him mad insane. Why wouldn't she slap him? Why wouldn't she spit curses at him, at least give him what he truly deserved? But no… Kagome stayed silent after hearing the entire truth from him. She stood there, unmoving, silent tears flowing down her cheeks with part of her hair shading her lonely face.

Silence.

"Will ya say something?" Inuyasha demanded. He hated the fact guilt was eating the very life of him at the moment.

Kagome heaved a deep breath. She was tired from it all. Ever since her relationship with Inuyasha started, it had been as steady as a car on edge of a cliff. Kagome sat down on the sofa, feeling the heavy burden of her fiancé's revelation. "What do you want to hear me say, Inuyasha?" she asked, refusing to look at him. She knew the moment she stared into those golden eyes, she would just break down into pieces. She still loved him despite of it all.

"Anything, Kagome. Why don't you yell at me? Hit me, curse me. Anything…"

Kagome shook her head. "It doesn't matter. In the end, I'm still the one hurting and you're the one feeling all the guilt."

And then, silence once more.

Inuyasha walked to where she sat. He knelt in front of her. He brushed the hair from her face. "I'm sorry," he murmured sincerely. He truly was sorry.

"Where have I gone wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I couldn't help how I feel, Kagome. Sango… she was… she captured my heart," he admitted. No sense in denying and lying of how he truly felt.

Kagome finally looked directly at his face. "W-when did you fell in love with… her?" she asked, stammering.

"A long time ago. When," Inuyasha closed his eyes. "She was the first person I saw when I woke up from my coma," he answered, thinking back at the time when he realized why Sango had seemed so familiar. He had asked Sango about it a couple of times. She always refused to answer. He didn't press on the question any longer. He already knew where, when and how. In his heart, it was Sango's voice that helped him find his way back to consciousness.

"So this is it? It ends all here?"

Inuyasha took her hand. "For once I'm doing what I think is only fair to you and me. Tell me, Kagome. Do you want to continue on pretending we are the happy couple people always perceived us to be? You know in your heart we are not that. Every single second we are around each other we tend to find something to fight about. We argue. I curse. You pout. Don't you get tired of that? Don't you want someone who will appreciate everything you do for them without being insulting and sarcastic?"

Kagome wiped a tear from her eyes. "You credit yourself too much for the failure of this relationship," she half-joked. She placed both palms on Inuyasha's cheeks. "Before we end all things between the two of us, I want to have peace of mind. Please answer everything I ask with sincerity," she requested. When he nodded, she proceeded. "How do you know this Sango is the woman you truly love? How do you know she's the one, and not me, or Kikyou?"

Inuyasha stood up. He had just noticed Mother Nature had finally calmed down. The rain had receded. Yet the whole time both he and Kagome were as silent as a mouse, Inuyasha hardly heard the fading pitter-patter sound from the outside. Silence was truly loud.

He turned to Kagome and contemplated on the answer she was seeking. Granted, his answer might not be the one she wanted to hear. Either way, she asked for him to be sincere and honest. "Because with Sango, I'm a different person. The kind I hide from people. The kind those who knew me wouldn't expect me to be, but were aware it's a part of my layer. Do you get what I mean?"

"With Sango, you can be your true self," Kagome paraphrased it for him, much to the pain developing inside her. The Inuyasha she fell in love with and had known was the loud, conceited, bratty type. She was aware that the Inuyasha Kikyou had loved was the passive, dramatic and matured type. With Sango, was he all those in one?

Kagome stood up, her shoulders were hunched from the heavy feeling inside, eating her raw. Her tears had dried up. It was all over. At the end of it all, she lost the one person she thought would give her the ultimate happiness. Perhaps it was wrong of her to have expected too much from Love, from Inuyasha, and from herself. She gazed at Inuyasha whose back was turned. The end. Over. Finish. Done. Such simple words yet shattering her heart into tiny pieces. She heaved a heavy sigh_. 'At least the rain has stopped'_, she thought crudely. That was one positive thing.

"Well Inuyasha, I think it's high-time for me to say my goodbye. You're aware that after this we'll never see each other. In fact, I don't believe in friendship after love," she said with a voice as cheerful as a fake cheerful voice could be.

Inuyasha faced her and walked towards her. "I know, Kagome," he said, reaching for her hand.

Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips – their final kiss. "We had some good times, didn't we?" She touched his cheek for the last time. She pulled away from him and grabbed her bag. Soon, she would be in the safety of her car where she could cry her eyes out, regret the regrettable, contemplate the impossible. But before she finally leaves him be she had some last words that needed to be said. "Just so you know Inuyasha, this is probably the most painful thing you did to me. Yet, I still love you with all my heart." With that, she closed the door and walked out of his life. Whatever happens, she could only hope destiny wouldn't be cruel enough to make their paths cross again; because if they do, it would only break a broken heart.

Inuyasha watched her leave. The guilt, although painful to be subjected to, was bearable. He knew he was a cruel man to do such a lowly thing to a sweet girl like Kagome. But, even a cruel man deserved to correct things right for him self, and perhaps to others along the way.

And the truth was, he felt he deserved to be happy too. His happiness involved a woman named Sango; and although there is no guarantee she loves him as more than a friend, he was willing to risk it. God had been good to grant him another chance in life. Maybe, just maybe, God would be willing to grant him the chance to be with Sango.

* * *

A/N: took a long time to update. Real sorry. But I have a very good reason.

As the cliché goes, but this is the absolute truth, my computer crashed down. I wasn't able to access the internet. Then, I have to transfer many of my files in a disk (the floppy ones actually) then transfer it to the other computer (the family's!). you guys get what I mean. Plus, school started. So… here I am after my humanities tutorial, uploading this short chappie. Hopefully, y'all forgive me.

Also, I tired to give kagome a graceful farewell in this fic (he he) I've been mean to her so… oh well. The next chapt will mark the nearing end of the fic (I think).

Have fun (in school) everyone!


	28. Once broken, now blessed

**bulletproof belongs to the song's composer(s); and to the Blue Rodeo. blessed the broken road also belongs to its composer and to the Rascal Flatts. hurrah fr country music.

* * *

****Chapter 28: Once broken, now blessed**

'_It must be great to be so strong.  
You never needed anybody else's help to carry on,  
But I'm not waking up each morning with forgiveness I can use.  
No I'm careless, and I'm cruel, but I'm still easily bruised  
I'm so tired of lying about it,  
I'm not bulletproof.'_

_  
_There was something phenomenal in turning on the radio and the DJ playing the song of your life. Literally! Each word, each tune, each melody floated around, piercing the mind and making you think.

Inuyasha listened to the song with all attentiveness he could muster. The singer was completely humming the tune of his life. '_I'm so tired of lying about it...' _Those were his words to Kagome the day before. He just couldn't continue with all the lies and pretence. He was also hurting inside. '_I'm not… bulletproof.' _Yes, exactly. He wasn't bullet-proof. Behind the arrogant and obnoxious facade lived a most sensitive man who was capable of loving, who was hoping for a life of comfort in the arms of the woman he truly loved._ 'No, and I'm not going to lie about it. I'm not bulletproof.' _As the song faded, the sadness was gone.

A smile crept to his face. He was a new man. He would go to Sango, confess to her his love (once more), but this time he has answers to her questions. This was a gamble he was willing to risk. If she told him her heart never longed for him, he would be devastated; but at least he was able to tell the whole truth.

But before doing all those bits and pieces, there was something important he had to do first. There was a task to be followed. A task to be done. A duty to be fulfilled. Someone to be thanked.

He stirred the car to the path that would lead him to a better life.

* * *

She stared at the many faces in front of her, some leaving, some just arriving. She wondered about the different life stories of each of them. Could the woman on her phone have just been engaged to her boyfriend of four years? If that were the case, it would explain her outburst of energy. 

She turned her attention on an elderly man with unsmiling eyes. Could he have just lost a wife of twenty years? Could that woman with a big frown on her face have just had a big fight with her husband the morning before work? Did that high school student just ace a math exam?

The bus ride made Sango think. She was not the only person with a tragic story. She was not the only person with a big gap in her life at the moment. Many riding the bus at the moment shared a similar dramatic fate. Some of them perceived the glass half empty; some perceived the glass half full. Sango simply saw the glass needed refilling.

She smiled (albeit trying to hide it or else the passengers might think her crazy).

Taking the bus was not such a bad idea after all.

A feeling of satisfaction surrounded her as she simply savoured the journey towards a new life.

* * *

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_

* * *

_He was never a religious man. Faith was something spoon-fed to him by his parents when he was still a young boy. Towards attaining independence, he did not need feeding. He can choose what to intake; and he chose to leave his faith behind. 

Now, there he was, walking down the stone aisle of the garden church, ready to submit himself to his faith once more.

In his mind, he owed that much to the Almighty. He was still alive and complete after a near-death experience. He had been given a second chance he almost wasted, yet things still resulted in a satisfactory manner. Now, here he was, ready to make a new man out of his old arrogant, brusque self.

* * *

Going to church at odd hours was never really in her agenda. Yes, she was quite a religious woman, submitting her whole life to the Lord for the sake of her brother's cure. Yet, the Lord did not answer her prayer. For a brief moment, she lost her faith. 

She was now trudging new paths towards rededicating herself to her faith once more. It was hard, often she questioned why she can never achieve simple happiness. Was it too much to ask to have her parents witness her growth into a woman? Was it too much for Kohaku to be alive?

Tears streamed down her face as she took a seat on the marbled pew facing the altar. Somewhere down the road, God's plan for her would surface; and perhaps she would attain the near-ultimate happiness she longed for in life. Sango simply stared at the Holy Cross. Her quiet reflection was a solitary prayer.

* * *

There she was. Sitting timidly, her back turned to him. Of all the strangest, yet most fitting places to find her. He did not expect to see her there. It was still midday Wednesday. People hardly came by to church during those hours. Could that be a sign from the heavens above? To think he went there to contemplate about his recent decisions, then to find her… He just could not believe. 

Slowly, and really silently, Inuyasha made his way where Sango was sitting. She looked as radiant as ever. The cool breeze kept blowing her long, raven hair all over. Her skin glowed like a ray of sunshine. Inuyasha rarely let the poet in him emerge.

"Nothing like a quiet reflection."

Sango quickly turned to her side, where she thought she imagines Inuyasha's voice. Her vision was a little blurry from the tears shed. He looked so real… but what are the probabilities Inuyasha is actually right there beside him? Sango shook her head. Was she imagining him there?

Inuyasha chuckled. "You're probably asking why I'm here, huh?"

Sango dumbly nodded. She was still a little confused as to whether the man beside her was an illusion. Wow, was she going crazy? First, she hopped on a bus, during her lunch break, to go to church. Then, while sitting on the bus, she reflected on the passengers' life stories, reminding herself she was not the only individual on Earth with a tragic chapter in her book of life. Now, in the middle of praying, she imagined Inuyasha, the man she loved and still loved, sitting beside her, simply making small talk.

Yet he looked so real…

"Sango?" Inuyasha waved a hand in front of her, trying to bring her back to reality. "You're spacing out, you know."

Sango blinked. "W-what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha once again chuckled. "You won't believe me if I were to say I'm here to pray."

Sango was itching to bring a finger to touch his cheek, or whatever, just to make sure he was real. "Oh," was all she could say. Did she expect he was there looking for her? But how would he know she was there? She did not tell Jakotsu or anyone her unplanned trip to the Celestial Gardenia, the garden church.

"Sorry. Am I bothering ya?"

Sango shook her head. The two of them sat in silence for awhile. They watched carefully when a lady in her early fifties came up to put some fresh flowers on the grotto. A number of people had come to say a little prayer. Yet, in less than fifteen minutes, Sango and Inuyasha were alone in the garden, continuously staring at the altar in silence.

Inuyasha decided to break the quietude that formed between them. He hated silence. Maybe that was why he and Kikyou never worked out. Kikyou exuded a sense of calmness and tranquility. Inuyasha possessed none of them.

"I'm getting married," he suddenly said.

"I know," Sango replied automatically. She hoped she did not sound bitter.

"I don't like big weddings. I prefer the small, intimate ones. I think those kinds are the most sincere, the vows spoken are for the couple alone."

Sango stared at her hands placed on her lap. "I agree."

"Also, the only guests that should be invited are the ones really close to you, the people you truly want to share the event with."

Sango frowned. Why was he telling all these wedding matters to her? Was he purposely trying to hurt her? Once he confessed to her he loved her; she did not give her answer right away. He was engaged to be married to another woman. His hesitation to answer directly made it clear to Sango of Inuyasha's real feelings. He was having wedding jitters. She did not want to be his scapegoat while he sorts his feelings. Yes, she loved him so, still does love him, but she was not willing to sacrifice morality over pleasure.

Sango felt her eyes sting. She could not possibly start crying in front of him! She turned her face away from him. She knew she has to leave, but a part of her wants to stay to treasure one last moment with the man she would always love.

So, she stayed no matter how much it hurt.

"What about you Sango?"

"Huh? What about me?"

There was a glint in his eyes. "How would you like your own wedding to unfold?"

Sango sighed. "I never thought about it," she answered half-heartedly.

"Then that's a problem…" Inuyasha took her hand, while his other hand guided Sango's face to face him. "I'd like to get married to ya as soon as possible. Better think about how you'd like to plan the event sooner," he winked at her.

It took her a while to register those statements. What did Inuyasha just say? Get married to her? As soon as possible? She must be imagining things again, almost hallucinating. "W-w-what?" she croaked.

Inuyasha mentally laughed at himself in amusement. That was the worst proposal. His first proposal -to Kikyou- was well planned. He organized a trip out-of-town, at a luxurious ski-lodge up North. The proposal came under the moonlight up at the slopes. It was cold. Winter. White. Pure. But their love ended as soon as it began.

His proposal to Kagome took a span of one month. He proposed after thinking about it for days and nights. It was under pressure. His family and friends expected it. Kagome expected. He relented. They were at a country beach, under the blazing heat of the sun. Summer. Hot. Fiery.

Now, he found the woman he truly, sincerely, purely loved; and he proposed out of instincts. He proposed because he did not think about it, or contemplated about it. He proposed what his mind, and heart, said. He proposed under a cloudless, greyish blue sky.

They met in Spring, when the flowers started to bloom. Not so cold, not so hot.

Now he proposed under the magnificent Autumn sun, when trees are blessed with vibrant coloured leaves. He proposed because he wanted to. He proposed because he desired to spend the rest of his 'second' life with the woman he loved.

Kikyou was his winter. Kagome was the summer. Sango was and would always be his two seasons: his spring and autumn.

* * *

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_

* * *

_"You're probably thinking I'm being brash in asking you this, but this is who I really am, Sango. I run my life instantaneously. I don't plan. It's all out of instincts. But for once, I'm sure this brash decision will be worth it, because I love you so much." Inuyasha stood from his seat, then knelt down in front of Sango. "Will you please be very kind in spending the rest of your life with me, Sango? Will you accept me now even if I don't have a ring to offer you? Will you be my wife sooner rather than later?" 

Tears finally made their way out of Sango's eyes. It streamed down her flushed cheeks. Was Inuyasha really proposing to her in front of the Heavenly Son's altar? Sango brought her two hands to frame Inuyasha's face. Trust, she was willing to put trust in what he just said. He loved her. That was all that matters.

She kissed him on the forehead: a kiss of gentleness.

She kissed him on the tip of his nose: a kiss of delight.

She kissed him on his two cheeks: a kiss full of care.

She kissed him on the lips: a kiss of eternity.

Sango cradles his head as she let him kiss her passionately. She surrendered in him with all her inexperience in intimacy. She did the best she could. "Yes," she finally murmured.

Inuyasha felt his heart swelled. He heard those answer twice, but the third one was the best. He jumped from his kneeling position and placed both his hands on Sango's waist. With all the strength he had, he lifted her up then enveloped her in a tight embrace. Sango nearly squealed, if not for being reminded they were still at church.

Inuyasha set her down finally. "So… shall we go?" He offered her a hand.

Sango took it but gave him a soft laugh. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever this road takes us," he shrugged. "Don't worry. It's blessed. We'll be just all right," he answered in a cheery tone, a tone he rarely used. He kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose before placing his lips on her soft ones.

* * *

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you

* * *

_

A/N: whoa… this fic is nearing its final curtain, eh? Well, the update took a long time because I tried to write this as good as I can. Hopefully I didn't fail any one of you. This is really not the last chapter, although one could consider this fic done if juxtaposing it with the film. In the film, the end credits are already rolling in. anyways, I still plan an epilogue for those who still want more.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and sincere dedication.

It has been really fun to write this…


	29. New Road

I'm not sure if anyone is still keeping tabs on this story. But, I just want to really put a period to this story, a finale basically. I hate having stories unfinished and although I indicated from the last chapter this story was already finished, I feel like I left some of my reviewers hanging. So, here it is... to whoever still wants to know what happens after.

* * *

**Chapter 29: New Road, New Path, New Beginning**

Life is an ongoing journey, hard to plan, hard to devise. Most of the times, failure seems to win over success, war over peace, hatred over love. Sometimes, it takes a broken road to lead us to where our destination lies. At the end of a broken path, one person stands, waiting patiently for you, ready to give their entire existence… only for you.

She sat alone beside the simple yet peaceful resting place of her brother. A teardrop trickled down her cheek. She missed her brother, and would always miss him. Though she had moved on, once in a while she would let her emotions get the better of her.

A smile then appeared on her face, as another memory came alive in her vision.

A walk down the aisle,

A vision of white.

The sweetest smile shines bright,

A gaze at those golden eyes like sunrise

A concept of joy.

She walks in tune to the beat of the song.

He stands there waiting to the beat of his heart.

Forever they will make a vow,

Eternal they will make a promise.

They find peace in each other's arms.

They find love in each other's eyes.

The road once broken,

Now is blessed,

And all is mended.

Sango wiped her cheek, smiling brightly. "It was perfect, Kohaku. Just perfect. I know you were there in spirit. I look forward to the time we meet again."

Sango carefully rearranged the bouquet of flowers she laid on top of Kohaku's resting place. "Sleep peacefully, my brother," she whispers as she gathered herself up.

Someone was waiting for her. "Shall we?"

"Yes," she answered as she took the extended hand in front of her.

This certainly would be a new beginning she was looking forward to and a new road to travel upon. Somehow, Sango knew whatever path she takes, whatever obstacles she'll face, she can survive.

An overwhelming happiness surged through her heart. Sango could truly say she was and will always be sincerely happy.

This was the grander plan the Almighty has set for her

* * *

.chapter is basically a filter just because I dont want this fic stuck at 29 chapters (hee hee!) anyway, there's still an epilogue if you want to read it. :) 


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Song "Just Like a Splendid Love Song" is attributed to the band Orange and Lemons. good., good song. check it out!

* * *

**Epilogue: JUST LIKE A SPLENDID LOVE SONG**

"_HAKU! Come back here. Don't make me get you or else…"_

Giggles resounded everywhere. The wind carried a scent of innocence and pure joy. It was all she could ask for.

Sango felt the cool breeze caress her skin; and her senses were filled with the sweetest aroma of various flowers. This was her haven. She looked around the flower field. This was the original flower farm her parents owned before Sango sold it. Now, she was able to re-possess the same farm; and combining it with the remaining one, the flower farm has become bigger and more accessible to the public. Every now and then, tourists would visit the farm to gaze at the different kinds of flowers and creative petal artworks (the kinds involved during the Flower Festival). Adults and children alike come in and out of the farm to simply enjoy the scenery.

It was also worth mentioning that her flower business has expanded with about five store chains all over the country. Sango has been blessed.

Blessings though could not only be measured by her financial gain. There were more things worthier than expanding a business and earning more profit. Anyway, having more flower shops was not entirely her idea.

Sango's attention though was distracted by another fit of laughter coming from a child. The small boy was running around the area, having extremely fun at the expense of someone running after him. Sango smiled. The innocence and gleeful exuberance reminded her of Kohaku. It had been two years since the day Kohaku joined his creator. Sango looked up the blue sky; an overwhelming sense of peace came over her.

_Kohaku is happy now_, she said to herself, closing her eyes.

THUMP!

Sango opened her eyes and looked down at the little boy who suddenly bumped into her. The child looked up to her with his big, violet eyes, biting his lower lip.

"Sowee," he shouted with a smile on his face. He raised both hands, indicating to Sango to carry him.

"Oh no you don't, buddy!" someone yelled while approaching Sango and the little kid.

"Pweassssse," the little boy pleaded, pouting his cute, little lips.

Sango sighed, feeling a bit pity towards the child. She was about to consent to the child's request when the approaching figure snatched the kid himself.

"I told you not to ask mommy to carry you anymore," Inuyasha reprimanded his son, albeit in a gentler tone than what he's used to. "Your little sister or brother is in mommy's belly and the baby might get hurt," he explained.

"But I want mommy to ca-wee me!"

"Haku," Sango walked closer to her husband and two-year old son. "You're a big boy now. Daddy told you the baby might get hurt. Do you want that to happen?" She brought a hand to cup the face of her son. _My, how he has grown!_

Haku crossed his arms, fidgeting in his father's arms. "Mommy and Daddy don't like Haku anymore!" he whined, turning his face away from both his parents' gazes.

Inuyasha snorted. "Silly, if mommy and I don't love you anymore, we would've sold you to a scary old man who wanted to buy you."

Haku faced his father with widened eyes and a shocking expression. "Really? Someone want to buy me?"

Inuyasha nodded non-stop, trying hard not to laugh out loud. "Why, of course. The man said he needed someone to cook and clean at his dirty and smelly house so he wanted to buy you. But, mommy and I said, "No! We love Haku. If he goes away, we will be terribly sad."" Inuyasha's story calmed down the forming tantrum.

"So, honey, even though mommy could not carry you and that a new baby will arrive soon, it doesn't mean that mommy and daddy don't love you. Do you understand, my love?" Sango said, brushing the hair of her child.

Haku nodded instantly, a huge smile spreading all over his face. "Haku loves the baby," he said out loud, raising his fist as he said the proclamation.

"Good," Inuyasha remarked, putting his son down. "Now, go look for Ms. Mayu and bother her," he gave Haku a little push to guide him where Sango's loyal employee was standing. Haku, who has inherited many of his fathers's mischievous and naughty ways, ran to where Ms. Mayu was.

Sango watched as her son grabbed the basket Ms. Mayu was holding and ran away from the old lady. Sango shook her head and eyed her husband. "I think you should teach that son of yours to be less mischievous."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted but chuckled a bit. He wrapped his arms from behind Sango and rested his hands on her growing belly. He bent his head down and put a soft kiss on her shoulder blades. "I like being around flowers," he said out of the blue.

Sango raised a brow and laughed. "Then you should try to stay at least for a day in one of those chain stores you put out," she teased. Inuyasha was actually the one who insisted on having more flower shops. He said that flower shops were a gift from heaven because that's where he found Sango. "Oh, on second thought, never mind. Your people skills are not so good," the last statement came out as a whisper, to further tease him more.

Inuyasha smirked. "Hey, at least my social skills are about three levels up than Sesshoumaru," he wryly retorted.

"But come to think of it, Haku spends a lot of time with him and Sesshoumaru doesn't mind at all," Sango commented thoughtfully.

"He's practising for his upcoming fatherhood," Inuyasha chuckled. "But, let's not talk about my ugly brother. Let's talk about this lovely woman standing in front of me who smells of sweet petals." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, unwilling to share such heartfelt phrases to anyone but his wife. His lips soon travelled down her neck.

Sango blushed. She and Inuyasha had been married for almost three years now and still at times she felt shy around him, which only drives Inuyasha wild. "Sweetie, people can see us."

"Ah, but I want the whole world to know how much I love the mother of my children," he mumbled as he brought his lips this time to her rose-tinted cheeks.

Sango turned around to face him, a bright smile on her face. "Thank you," she said. "For everything," she added, before standing on tiptoes and finally giving in to the temptation of capturing her husband's lips in a passionate kiss.

The kiss ended and both participants were left breathless, simply gazing into each other's eyes.

"I guess I better catch Haku before he drives Ms. Mayu crazy," he snickered after a few minutes.

"I think I better go with you. God knows how you might even join in with your son's crazy antics," Sango joked, pinching softly Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Like father, like son, eh?" he winked as he clasped Sango's hand in his own and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

* * *

Spending my days with you is like living in a world of fancy.  
With all the beautiful people I know, makin' love in a world of vivid colours.  
How often have I been there?

Well it really doesn't matter as long as we're together.

You and me, together we will journey to seek and see the colours of our fantasies come to life with the stroke of your soothing hands.  
All the questions of life I will come to understand.

Seasons come and seasons go.  
Stars will shine and lose their glow.  
But every time I try to look back, I know you and me in love with each other.  
There will be no problems that will bother; just the two of us painting a world of our own.

Everything is perfect,

Just like a splendid love song…

* * *

**EDIT: I just realized! Is it possible for two-year olds like Haku to talk the way I described him to be? eek. Haku seemed to be uttering MORE words than a 2-year old can handle. forgive me. it's been a long time since I've met a two-year old kid. lol. so, let's just pretend 2-year olds do talk the way Haku talks. heehee.**

The end. FIN. Curtain finally closes.

Thanks to all those who provided such kind words, and to those who took time to read the story. I tried my best writing this fic. I hope I didnt disappoint a lot of people. I'm aware that Rumiko Takahashi's INUYASHA (manga) is nearing its end. Let's all hope a beautiful and happy ending to Inuyasha and Sango (even if, we INUSAN fanatics know InuSan is quite impossible. There is still hope. lol).


End file.
